The Lovers
by Maruis-Amadeus
Summary: Harry was married to his artist lover Draco Malfoy in lust with his perfect Boss, Tom Riddle, heir of the Gaunt, son of Gellert and Albus Gaunt. Ron Weasley, Draco's ex fiance and Harry rival is back in town and Draco cheat on him.
1. Chapitre Un

Title:

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__: _Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

Thanks to all my readers who support my stories. Your reviews really did it for me. And major thanks to my story 'The lovers' beta-reader Hazza Kenny. Who you were a MAJOR help, you and Maria are all for me. God bless you exceedingly. Without you guys, don't know what I would do. Thank you.

Anyway this story is non-magical alright. Hope you like it.

* * *

_"Love that we can not have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest..."~Anonymous~_

* * *

_Chapitre Un_

#

"...**_Pastletongue..."_**

#

**_"...distinguished..."_**

**_#_**

Harry followed behind the taller man as the two trailed inside Tom's immense bureau. Harry watched mirthfully the big man dumped himself limply in his executive leather upholstered chair and beamed widely at Harry

Harry shook his head in laughter. His executive manager was the sort of man who didn't show emotions so often but when he did, Harry was the only one who treasured it, the most.

Knowing Tom as a cold bastard of a Manager, who treated the rest of Harry's co-workers as if they were insignificant, as if they were beneath him. He looked down at them like they were repulsive beings on the planet, which certainly pissed Harry off. An arrogant bastard he was. As much Tom denied being exactly like his father.

It was all in their blood.

The Gaunts and Riddles (The most aristocrats family in the entire world, third after the royal family of course) anyway, As much as Tom refused it. Him and Gellert Grindelwald Riddle were alike. They didn't care about others save for themselves. Their own opinions and manupilation and of course the only thing Tom and his father did not have in common was Grindelwald-Riddle was faithful to his wife (and he seems as if he knew a little about these words called 'love and affection' while his son had no clue whatsoever. All Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunts Jr needed was work, party and males stripper (not that his father knew about his sexuality of course) and treating people as scums.

But who was he to question anything that his boss did. Tom was a powerful man. By that Harry meant a very, extremely powerful man. Not just because he was famous around Britain and Europeens countries and somehow America because of the influence his father had in the societies around the entire Europe and America. Yet he was powerful for what he has achieved throughout the years, for what his Business held (which strangely his father's associated him with) and Harry was sometimes afraid of him. His boss may have a soft spot for him and Harry mostly used it for his own advantage but he wasn't stupid. He knew to keep himself quietly whenever Tom mistreated others. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of Tom Riddle Gaunt Jr.

No thank you.

Tom had the power to crush another beings life in his hand, the Gaunts and Riddle were known as the wealthiest aristocrats families alive, everything in Tom's family screamed wealth in every sort of way. Tom had hold of every possession of his Grandfather, Slytherin Gaunt from his Mother and the last heir of both The Grindelwald Riddles from his father's side and Slytherin Gaunts from his mother's side, even though his parent still existed and he would not heritated these statues until they're both dead (god forbid!) because he's the only direct heir to his grandparents, there was a possibilties, yet as long his mother Albus Gaunts and Gellert Grindelwald Riddle still alive, there was no possibilities for Tom to gain access of these possession. Even Though, It was not just all of that, he was the heir and directly legated not just his grandparents possessons but also all his Father's heritages and his mother famous Education Buildings that she had built and her higher-class Charities Cooperations in which only Celebrities approached.

Tom was extremely handsome as well. His richly aristocrat figure just screamed perfectness, there was no denying. Harry was sure it was only courteous of Albus Grindelwald Gaunt the most powerful beautiful woman with aristocrat figure, Harry had ever laid sight on and Gellert who was awfully stricking.

Tom had this shade of sapphire eyes which sparkled more so than normal like crystal valued stones. His eyes were the most beautiful colour Harry ever saw, not that he could tell him that. Strong jaw, high cheekbones, smooth dimple (eyes and dimple inherited from his mother of course). That would just increase his ego. The man had an enormous ego, it didn't need to further up even more

Tom was not a large man or too broad, not too muscular, but enough and had the perfect figure. A little bit slender but taller and composed, powerful legs behind those black trousers, big and strong hairless hands, lopsided nose, rosy full lips, very sophisticated eyebrows and silky soft shoulder length hair. The figure every males model would die for.

Sometimes his hair remained Harry those of a spanish painting artist, especially when some of the locks fell over the left side of his face hiding one side of his features.

Tom also had a pale skin. His skin had this beautiful milk shade even after tanning.

Plus he was a son of the most influential man on the planet, the man who was known in the entirety of Britain, Europe and surely America.

Sir Gellert Grindelwald Riddle, Son of Thomas Marvolo Gellert Riddle was not only an affluent man and has differents Manors around Britain but he was also the friend of Minister Fudge, the sixth Minister and close friend of Prince Grindelwald-William III (sorry made it up), Duke of York. So Gellert kind of continued with the influence where his father left of. He was not just more famous than his son but greatly in a high-ranking class. and Oh hell, The Gaunt Mansion was bigger even than Micheal Jackson Neverland house, even much bigger than Ridde Manor and Gellert New home, it was clearly a castle we should say . Despite Tom having his own Manor which was large and big but man the last time Tom invited him to one of his family masquerade bashes, Harry's jaw had dropped, even his parents(which as always Harry invited them due to the fact that his parents loved hanging around with influential people or celebrities). The house was enormously giant. Much more gigantic...no, Gigantic was not the actual word to describe the size of that Manor. it was as if Harry had enter a chateau and Harry gets to see it more often since he was Tom's personal assistance and co-worker which meant he was the only person who gets to travel with Tom wherever he goes much to his husband dislike

If Harry wasn't married he would have been sleeping with Thomas Marvolo Riddle (without counting one of the reasons how Harry parents adored Tom to no end which Harry never really grasped the reason why. Meaning, why would they loved their son's boss who only showed his gentle side to them but demonstrated his cruel side to others be loved by them meanwhile Draco Malfoy being hated. Harry's lover aka Husband)

Harry wasn't sure why his parents hated his husband spitefully, even though they seemed to enjoy Tom's company much better. Sometimes Harry would never know how his parent's minds work.

Beside who would hate Draco? Draco was a gentle soul, one of the nicest, loving and affectionate men on the planet. He loved art, well mostly because he was an artist himself.

Draco was a painter, an abstract and Fine Art artist. He loved painting nature and humans in abstract ways and he was so damn very good at it.

Some of his paintings included Harry and Harry usually associated with Tom to promote his lover's artistic portraits since part of their association were all about advertisement and endorsement.

Harry usually took Draco's painting and retailed them to Tom who would advertise the paintings to other associations such as the galleries or Museums.

Somehow this took Harry by surprised, given that Tom hated Draco's guts and vive versa but Tom never seemed to care whenever Harry brings one of Draco's paintings for them to retail though it was not just paintings they were advertising, it was other valuable possessions as well. It depended on how high others Businesses associated with them enjoyed the possessions promoted to them and how much currency their dealing obtained.

But Tom and he were like partners in crime. Their mind was so similar and Tom seemed to sense Harry's emotions. Sometimes people wondered why the two never got married, well when he said people, Harry would be pointing more to his friend Hermione and his sister Ginny with her friend Luna and boyfriend, Harry and his parent.

They thought that Tom suited Harry better than Draco, even though Draco is the same age and mostly immature like Harry. But Tom was a grown middle age man who seemed to keep Harry on his toes and they seemed to think that Tom was the only one who helped Harry stay mentally stable.

Harry shook his head. They were only saying that so Harry would dump Draco for tom. Harry knew it would never happen, despite the fact of Harry being attracted to Tom, but Draco was his soul mate, even if most of the times their bickering and quarrels seemed to be based on small matters but it was worth it. That was what marriage was supposed to be like right.

Even if most of the time, their marriage life didn't seem to make any sense or sometimes they don't feel like they fit perfectly together. But Harry knew he loved his husband and Draco loved him back.

He and Draco went through so much that Harry would never leave him for the world. Despite Tom understanding him in so many ways Draco was there, he and Draco had so many memories, so many.

Harry had his own reasons why he loved and married Draco Malfoy.

Though back at the topic. Tom's beauty was like a stranger, it would pass, despite the man being in his early thirties, he was strikingly hot and Harry was certain that Tom knew he was good-looking.

And sometimes Harry's thoughts pondered the idea if Tom's beauty intimidated people to purchase whatever Tom advertised, only to earn the man's good graces or attention or maybe Tom used his looks to manipulate people.

That would make sense, seeing how many people drooled over the man when he passed by and most of them, Harry would bet have fantasised about him.

Because he would...or he did, once in a while

"I guess we did it then" Harry cut his thoughts shortly and grinned at the thrilling man in front of him.

He watched the man unfastened his tie, exposing milky neck flesh. Harry swallowed and bit his lip. As soon as he felt his cheek warming, he glanced away in embarrassment. gawking on Tom's skin would permantly swell the man's huge ego

"Yeah we did it" Tom's lips curled up in the corners showing off his perfect dimple, as his sapphire eyes glittered. "Six contracts were signed, Harry. My Father would be please, he waiting impatiently for me to tell him the news. This cause a celebration, don't you agree, baby?"

"I..I can't Tom" Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname and then sighed, though desperately wanted to stay and celebrate with Tom. "I promised Draco that I would meet him at his personal gallery"

"Oh come on, Harry" Tom got up and walked toward Harry. He placed his strong hand on Harry's shoulder, damn how tall Tom was. Well the traits from both Albus and Gellert, they were very giant people. His composed figure seemed to overshadow Harry's small one "Just this one time can you stop being the good faithful husband for once? Stay with me and have a drink. One drink, Harry, that's. Besides It is not as if you're cheating on the poor man. Or should I be considering there could be a possibility of you having another reason by refusing a drink with me"

"What kind of reason would that be?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and arched his brow at him. His lips curled into a flirteous smile, while Tom looked at him under his long lashes and flashed him that devilishly feral mirk. It was always like that. The flirt between the two.

"You're scared of how much my good looks intimidate you" Tom moved closer to him until his warm sweety breath pratically brushing his face, Harry cheek blushed further at the closeness. Spotting the colour on the emerald eyed man's cheek, Tom's smirk turned smug. "Are you afraid that you're going to cheat on your dear husband with me?"

Harry let out a choked laughter. "Carry on dreaming, you smug bastard"

"That I am, my friend that I am." Tom grin widened, his perfect smile stretched on his lips, which made him even more handsome than he already was. "Come on, only one drink. I promise"

Harry stared at Tom's innocent expression apprehensively. "Alright, one drink that's it. Promise it's not going to turn into three glasses until I'm a mess"

"Of course not, I know how you _can't_ hold your liquor properly, baby." Tom's grin was mocking, Harry playfully glared at him.

"Jerk!" He half-heartedly glowered at him.

"Bitch!"

"No, seriously. You promise you won't get me drunk. Don't want to have another quarrel with Draco about my drunken mannerism with you."

"Promise, I swear." Tom rolled his eyes. "You know, you really need to tell your _boyfriend_..."

"Husband, Tom, _Husband_" Harry sighed in exasperation. How many times did he argue about Tom on this one,

"Whatever! to pull that hard stick off his ass and loosen up." Tom face screw in dry humour and walked to his personal bar to collect an expensive drink

Harry's attention travelled around the murky office, studying the furniture around the room. It alway fascinated him every time he entered Tom's office. The furniture around the man's office was creatively arty. It was decorated with antique furniture instead of normal executive bureau.

Tom's quarter was big. It was like one of those personal millionaire headquarters, in a style of a Study instead of escritoire. Filled with a leather black Antigua chaise next to it another Calcutta red velvet chaise, a shining mahogany escritoire filled with parchment, documents, contracts, and quills with a leather chair, bookshelves on each side seeing that Tom enjoyed reading in his quiet moments, he had his own personal library inside his office. Large windows enveloped by thick red velvet curtains shadowing the room, a bar filled with different sort of well-off drinks. A fireplace, one personal chaise, another chaise lounge on the corner, at the middle an artistic round glass table and the ground was covered by a creative red carpet, lovely birth bark drawer at the corner near the grandfather clock, beautiful dark brown painting wall which fit perfectly with the furniture around the room and a dark shade of red candlelight brightened up the room, giving the room a shade of red. His office included a basement theatre, mini bar, dining room, formal sitting room which included a black piano and personal bathroom. Plus everything around Tom's office smelled of lavender and tom's cologne. It was close to a home.

Tom marched back towards him, one hand holding two champagne glasses and one holding an expensive bottle of wine.

He handed Harry one glass, he opened the bottle and poured an average amount of the cherry coloured liquid into Harry's wineglass before doing the same to his own glass.

Tom placed the bottle down on the nearest cyclone plywood table.

"Lets toast" Tom momentarily said and lifted his wineglass. Harry smirked and lifted up his own as well as he carried on watching Tom. "To the new contract and of course our bright yet boring work"

"And our crappy life, here, here" the two shared private grins before downing their drink.

Even though they were drinking, their eyes were intensively locked against each others. Harry blushed and buried his face down to focus on his drink than at the captivating stare of the man in front of him.

"You're a very beautiful young man, Harry." Tom caressed his finger to the round mouth of the wineglass and continued ogling Harry. Then added more to himself "Wonder why I never notice before."

_Because you were busy shagging stripper all over the place to notice my embarrassing crush on you_. Harry whispered inside his head.

It was time like this that Harry really was grateful for his marriage with Draco Malfoy which technically made him a Malfoy (much to the Malfoys and his own family disappointment) however his marriage save him the trouble of pinning all over Tom and embarrassed himself and of course the heartbreaking case of being heartbroken and hurt, by seeing Tom fucking other people instead of him, when he was still single and emmersely besotted with Tom. He knew that falling in love with Tom would bring him heartache and huge trouble, he would be a mess. he only accepted Draco invitaton on dating him because he knew he didn't have any chance with Tom. First the man was out of his league and also given to both Harry and Malfoy's past and how Draco and Tom started in the wrong foot, it was hard.

But then again, He grew fond of the young man and started developing feelings for young Malfoy, before he knew it, they were engaged and two month later, they were married, again much to Tom's surprise and anger over the issues, due to the fact that, Tom meeting him before he got married and making his hateful sentiment over Malfoy Jr perfectly clear to Harry. And that he couldn't be there on his wedding day because he couldn't stand seeing him getting married with the man who was part of the people who bullied him at school even though it was not intentionally, Tom couldn't bear and Threatening the Young Malfoy about hurting Harry. Harry was confused and hurt. Surely it was well known, how Harry dealed with confusion, by using his anger, so He lashed out at Tom and apparently they both ended having a major row which led to Tom walking out on him on his wedding day.

Tom had hurt him badly that day, His wedding day suppose to be the best day of his life. But it wasn't, not when Tom wasn't there, Not when even while saying his vows or the whole wedding process, Harry's mind was not aroun due to their argument.

Tom not making his appearance because He did not like his matrimony with Malfoy due to their past (both Harry and Malfoy) and believed Harry was marrying the young man for the wrong reason which again Tom was right about, was truly painful but Harry grew to love Draco. At first the marriage was base on lies and revenge, but once seeing How Malfoy had grown since high-school and how of gentleman he became, not like his father but his own man. He fell in love with Draco. Besides, he swore his faithfullness to the man, despite the intense feelings he has toward Tom. He would not act upon it. It was hidden well, away from Draco, and Tom himself and The Potters didn't know, Harry's parents had suspicions yes, but they only thought it was part of the weird bond both he and Tom shared, (and for the fact that Tom Riddle sexuality in media remaind in question, the entire populaton believed Tom to be straight.).

Harry wanted it to stay that way. He may want the aristocrat Riddle Jr but he knew him and Tom would never work.

Once again, feeing the intensity of _his_ gaze, Harry felt an intentional shiver trail through him. Tom's gaze was always alluring and thrilling at the same time. It made Harry very aware of himself and a bit discomforted.

"Tom" Harry warned again, this time with an desperate sigh, No matter how much his guts told him to go for him, He couldn't. He did not want to be a cheater. His father and mother had not taught him that.

Although, he had been telling Tom to get over his lust by now. It occurred as if the man never listened. (Of course Tom had 'weird' feelings about Harry since his marriage which Harry believed to be lusts, not matter how Tom insisted it was much more than that, it was more than lust. Tom's word, not his. Didn't want to be flatter or put his hopes high and possibly Not think about his feelings for the man. It was only lust. He was married for christ sake and everyone expect Tom to find a new bride and settled down and have a lots of heirs and heiress Gaunts and Riddles running around, Harry didn't have a chance with the man at all, even if he was single.)

If Tom tried to 'get over' him and stopped being all closed down. All the better for both of them to actually move on with this weird fondness. And Tom may have found someone of his dreams, someone who would love him as he was and who he could love back.

Tom was a genuine and gentle man, if he let himself and he would find someone who would be interested in him. But it was simply too damn hard for Tom Riddle to let someone in.

Perhaps that was the reason he was still single, a man in his thirties without a partner or maybe Tom was afraid that if he loved someone, that person wouldn't love him because of himself, but because of the wealth he had. Then again, if Tom married, Harry wouldn't be the centre of the man's attention. He frowned quietly at that. He wouldn't want that, would he?

"Draco is very lucky to have you as a lover" Tom's eyes were still studying Harry's emerald eyes, those eyes were the most beautiful eyes Tom had ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah" Harry smiled as his eyes travelled to the silver band on his wedding finger. "Yes he is"

"But then again, it wouldn't hurt if we make out really, Harry." Tom suddenly stepped forward, a little closer than Harry likes, as his forehead nearly touched Harry's. The closeness made Harry shudder pleasantly and he closed his eyes, his free hand suddenly travelled to caress Tom's silky hair. Boy Tom's hair was soft and stunning. He could merely loose himself in those hairs if he wasn't married. "No one is around to see us"

Harry never deny his attraction to Tom. No, he knew it perfectly well. He knew every single details about Tom, his looks, his favourites, a little bit of his childhood when the man felt like opening up to him, his habits, everything. He could close his eyes and begin from A to Z about Tom and he would get it right, He knew it was the same with Tom as well. As weird as it was they knew each other well, too well in fact. There was that never ending spark, that strange chemistry between them. Even he could detect it. He would not deny how his heart skip a beat each time Tom's sapphire eyes gawked at him as if he was eye-fucking him.

He wouldn't deny the electrical jolt he usually felt whenever Tom touched him, whether in private or in one of their business meetings with other collaborators.

He knew everyone could see the sparks between the two, even his parents. Some of their co-workers (since Harry, despite being Tom's personal assistance and deputy-executive-director, he was on good terms with other workers) mentioned that sort of things to him.

Even Draco knew it. That was the reason Draco hated Tom, because there were fewer mood swings that Harry has once in a while in which Draco never figured out a way to resolve. Tom was the one who always knew though, knew what to do to ease Harry down. It pissed Draco off so badly, for Virtue's sake. That was Draco's job, to understand his lover and take care of him. Not his lover's boss.

Though this however made Harry feel relief because he didn't like getting into a fight with Draco over Tom and he didn't want Draco seeing him and Tom touching so often or how he reacted to his touch whenever the sapphire eyed man made contact with him.

He wanted to be faithful to his lover. He loved Draco. No matter what emotions he felt for Tom. He would never do anything foolish. He wouldn't betray Draco by having a one night stand with Tom. Especially when he knew the man was incapable of loving another being.

Sometimes Harry was afraid at the idea of himself getting intimate with Tom. He didn't want Tom to treat him as he did to his whores, sleep with him then dump him aside as if he was nothing. It would hurt much more than seeing Tom loose his respect for him.

Yet that didn't really make him stop wondering at the idea of having sex with his boss. I mean it would be a blast given that the intense chemistry between them was too heavy and mouth watering for anyone to see and Harry was sure if he and Tom get intimate, it would be mind-blowing.

After all the man may be in his early thirties but Tom had enough stamina to make Harry scream like a bitch in a heat.

Okay he needed to stop there.

Harry lifted his eyes to gaze back at those eyes that were looking back at him. The red candlelight around the room was making a red gleam in Tom's iris instead of sapphire.

"Tom, I already told you, I'm married." Harry's finger travelled to run over that smooth pale cheek in a soft caress which gave a hint of red colour at Harry's gesture. "If I was still single, perhaps the two of us would have. But I can't, I don't want to break the vows I made with Draco on my wedding day. I want to remain faithful, I want to have a marriage like my parent. You know, if you let people in. You may find your own true love as I did with Draco. I'm... happy"

It was also said as a question instead of a statement

"Are you?" Tom eyes observing, as though trying to dig the at him. He repeated softy "Are you happy, Harry?"

Harry lips curled shortly at him. It was only for a very moment, the tone Tom used it was so quite, so comforting, Harry didn't want to start bragging about the argument he and Draco seemed to have lately, or else Tom would probably go and kill the poor blonde, that was for sure. He decided to change the subject. "You know if you let someone in, you may find love...just waiting around the corner."

"_Love_." Tom sneered at the word and stepped a little backward, making space between him and the petite male. "Love is nothing more than a useless pathetic emotion."

"It may be pathetic Tom, but it brings happiness." Harry said, feeling a little hurt at the man's words, if Tom didn't believe in love then what was he doing with Harry? Was he merely trying to court harry into sleeping with him. Was it merely a seduction? "Try it often, Tom. You may get your chance and find out."

"I do not want to find it. I do not believe in love Harry. Love is for idiots who will trade every possession they have for another being." Tom sneered at the idea. "However Lust is purely about pleasure that every human abides to live with"

"So is it lust that you feel for me." Harry's wide eyes looked back at Tom with a hurt expression. "Is it?"

"No." Tom downed the last of his wine before resting the glasses on the table. "You on the contrary make me feel things in which I never intended to feel. How bizarre"

Harry's heart practically dropped at Tom's word. He swelled at the handsome male's words. No, he can't feel like that. Did he not hear himself, Tom and him would never work. He really needed to get that through his thick head. "Are you telling me, this is more than lust you feel for me."

"I may say, yes" Tom returned to the closeness they had previously, his forehead laid down against Harry's, as the two gazed into each other's eyes tom said "You, Harry, are special."

Harry lips curled into a small smile as he observed Tom though somehow feeling wary about Tom's word. Should he trust this man? Tom had moments ago said he didn't believe in love only lust. But he admitted that whatever he felt for him was more than lust. Could Tom be lying? Could he simply be trying to seduce him so that he would sleep with him and dump him the next morning as he did with others?

Harry wouldn't like taking that chance. But then again, Tom never said he loved Harry. He simply said that whatever he felt for Harry was more than lust. So he didn't say he loved Harry.

Right?

Harry eyes went down to stare at the rosy perfect lips of the man. Tom's breath was warm and the smell of wine as much as his and a little bit of cigarette due to the fact that the man had practically smoked a pack this morning before the meeting.

Tom could feel Harry watching his lips. He felt his heartbeat skip and a tickle within him. Harry was so beautiful. Tom wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and fuck the man's brains out. But then again he respected Harry.

The man despite the attraction between them had some dignity left to him; tom noted that Harry wanted him to treat him as a partner despite his superiority. But the man wanted Tom to treat him with respect and not look down at him under his nose as he did with others.

That was one of the reasons that drew Tom to Harry. The young male was confident, self depending and spoke his mind.

People said that he was the one who made Harry stay firm but it was the opposite. Harry was the one who made Tom stay firmly grounded.

He knew what to say and how to treat Tom, whenever he got moody even in front of his collaborators without embarrassing him. He helped Tom maintain composed on his toes.

What he said was true. He did feel more to Harry than he let on. Harry was the perfect fit for him. It was one of the other reasons he was extremely jealous of Harry's marriage to the Malfoy boy.

He felt himself moving forward trying to capture the lips against him. It was now or never. He had to take his chance.

Before he could completely take those soft lips against his, Harry's finger went to his lips separating them completely then his head bowed down for a short moment before looking back up at him.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I can't...do this, this whole me and you thing will never happen. I can't betray, Draco" Harry shook his head. "I wish I could but I can't bring myself to do this with you. I don't want to be an horrible person. He's a good man and I love him."

"Your determination and self-control really astonished me. You're an hardcore. Strangely it's one of the reason I respect you for." Harry blushed at that, thankfully those ogling eyes were on the wine glass instead of him.

Tom lifted his head to study the beautiful fragile male against him. "Can I ask you something, Harry" .

"What?" Harry focused back at Tom as well? Their tones were at a whisper.

"If you weren't married to Draco or never met him. No, I mean whe you were single, if I asked you out that time. Would you and I...you know" Tom muttered gently knowing full well that Harry understood his meaning.

"Yes, I would" Harry bobbed his head in a nod, lips tucked in a smile.

_You have no idea, I would have said yes to everything you say. I loved you, I wanted you. But you know what they say, It's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back_. Harry thought

"Good" Tom nodded back. "But then again, I will still be here waiting. If you grow tired of your lover, my offer still stands, my darling"

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry teased back and the two parted lightly. "I've got to go. Draco's waiting"

"Give him my best regards" Tom sarcastically uttered as his lips curled in the form of a smile which didn't reach his sapphire eyes.

"You two need to put your rivalry aside and try to corporate" Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Tom move to take Harry's long dark coat laying on one of the lounge chaise. He walked up to him and handed the cotton fabric to him.

"I cannot, Harry. Draco made his feelings very clear to me as I did with him." Tom stood there ogling at the young male pulling his coat on interestingly, whatever Harry did it always caught Tom's interest. After all Harry was a very captivating man. Every sight of the emerald eyed male in front of him was appealing to Tom. "As long he decides to collaborate and leave something I want then we will get along just fine."

"Huh" Harry was baffled at Tom's word.

"He has something I want and people who take what I want are on the list of those I consider my enemies, Harry." Tom enlightened him confidently

"Oh, what's that?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. He knew he wouldn't like the answer to that.

"You" The way Tom hissed the word was so possessive as if he already owned him. "He has you; Harry James Potter and I want you."

"I'm not a piece of property. Tom and It's Potter-Malfoy." Harry said irritatedly, Tom face cringed at the mere mention of that. In spite of everything, his heart beating quite quicker than normal heartbeat

Though the way Tom smirked at him and the glint in the man's eyes were saying otherwise. It was as if Tom was thinking the contrary.

Harry sighed; he would never know how Tom's mind worked, even if he desperately wished to.

"Tom, I'm not your possession neither Draco's even if he's my husband." Harry annoyingly stated. "And you need to get over yourself. It will never work between the two of us. What we do is purely business, nothing more. I'm your assistance and second-in-command. You're my superior. This, whatever we feel for each other is a mere emotion; it will go away soon, so don't even count on it. Beside it's against any policy You and your Father set"

"Screw the policy, Harry" Tom made a whining noise which was odd for someone as powerful as Tom to make that sort of noise. Sometimes Tom acted like a child. "If I want you, I'll pursue you, my dear. Despite the law or what my _father_ thinks"

"_Of course_. You keep dreaming about that, while I head back home" Harry snickered at the glare he got from the man. Harry leaned in and droped a light kiss on the man's neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry told him. "And I'll bring the paintings."

"Do you have to?" Tom whined in protest, so unlike him.

"Tom, you promised remember. It's part of the contract we signed in." Harry lips curled into an adorable pout which Tom found unable to resist.

"Fine." Tom snapped light-heartedly. "I have a meeting with my father in three hours anyway and my mother invited me to one of his Charities congregations. Thus I guess I will plainly rest here by myself a little longer"

"And what, read?" Harry shook his head. "Seriously, Tom. You need to go out more."

"I do go out, though I find it quite tiresome." Tom uttered flatly while eying the room disinterestedly, then his eyes settled back to Harry with the same unreadable smile, the same flirting tone was back again. "But I' wouldn't mind going out with you, though. It would be very enjoyable, if you know what I mean"

Clearly referring to something else. Harry eyes twisted upward again in exasperation. Everything to say was always sexual. Really the man needed to get over with his innuendos.

"Maybe someday Tom. Maybe someday" Harry flirted back, despite it.

"I hope, everyone must have gone by now" Tom said unconcernedly.

"Yeah, Probably" Harry shrugged it off. "Guess, I'll see you tomorrow at the conference. Have a nice evening Tom and give my regards to Gellert"

"I shall, my lovely. I shall" Tom grinned at him while his eyes gaped at the male standing at his office door lustily. Harry shook his head with a sigh, Tom would never change.

"Have a nice evening" Harry only chuckled meanwhile Tom watched the male bemusedly.

"You too, Harry." That was the last hiss from the man which sent a shudder down Harry's body but he ignored it. He wordlessly walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry stood still for a moment to compose himself then let out a long heavy breath he didn't know he was holding. Tom always did that to him.

He did not see the longin gaze piercing his back before he close the door nor the silence sigh coming from Tom Riddle. All he want was to get home and drop the guilts of having Tom closer to him and almost kissing him.

_Stop it_. Harry told his quick hearbeats which was still racing and the twisting feeling in his stomach, despite the relieving sigh he made. It was all the better. He couldn't continue feeling like this for Tom, not when he was married . He loved Draco, he really did and he needed to get over himself. Tom would never like him the way Harry wanted. To the Riddle Jr, he would always be his close friend and the guy he hold this 'lust' sentiment over. That was final.

He had a wonderful husband to take care of. Not Tom, the soon he realised it, The_ better._

XXXXXXXX

Hope you reviews, I hope this time there is no much errors around alright. It's easier and clearly understandable to read. thanks to my beta- readers and my readers as well. Please reviews.

with lots of love


	2. Chapitre Deux

Title:

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__: _Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

Thanks to all my readers who support my stories. Your reviews really did it for me. And major thanks to my story 'The lovers' beta-reader Hazza Kenny. Who you were a MAJOR help, you and Maria are all for me. God bless you exceedingly. Without you guys, don't know what I would do. Thank you.

Anyway this story is non-magical alright. Hope you like it.

* * *

_"The quarrels of lovers are like summer storms. Everything is more beautiful when they have passed…."~Anonymous~_

* * *

_Chapitre deux_

#

"…..**_Pastletongue_**…."

#

"….**_distinguished_**…."

#

As soon as Harry closed the door his heart stopped for awhile and swelled with love and pride as he looked around the room. All lights were switched off except for the candlelight burning everywhere, lightening up the room.

His lover was truly trying to make up all the lost times, all the quarrels they had been having recently, all those tension between them. He somehow felt guilts at having to nearly kissing Tom. He frowned this was no time to think about Riddle right now. He needed to focus on his marriage and his lover. The gesture was comforting, as if his lover was trying to convit a direct apology to him without saying the word. And he want to give this up and consider cheating on his husband because of his supposed 'feelings' for Tom. Really, was he serious. The soon he got over himself and accepted that he and Tom could never been, the better. He had the most wonderful husband in the entire world, and things like this made him love Draco even more for it.

He dropped his coat and work bag on their Launch couch meanwhile trying to make his way to the kitchen after hearing plates clanging, however the image in the dining room stopped him from going further. It was...sweet. there were two roses, two perfect plates, glasses and wine.

Draco had made dinner for him. Draco wasn't helping on letting him stay mad at the young Malfoy after this morning dispute. This was sweet and...lovely. He fell in love with the Malfoy male than he already had.

The sight was so beautiful. Draco had made a romantic dinner for him. He pulled his coat off and threw it at the green couch in their Living room.

His lips curled into a loving smile as he watched his lover approached him with a glass filled with wine.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back." The blonde muttered softly. He felt him move behind him and encircled his waist lovingly with his hands and dropped his chin on Harry shoulder, then started dropping light kisses on Harry's neck meanwhile moving his lips up to bit the flushed ear.

"Sorry, I'm a little late. I lost track of time." Harry shrugged off.

"S'alright" He muttered softly. "So, you like it, baby?"

"It's perfect" Harry scowled at the almost tear forming in his eyes, he closed his eyes and angled his head before catching those lips of his lover for a chaste kiss.

"Have you been drinking." Draco frowned. "You taste like wine"

"Yeah, just one glass, though. Work occassion" Harry said, decided to change the subject before his lover pressed on the topic and him mentioning the get together with Tom and then hell break loose. "Where did you get the candles."

"Oh, the cabinet, You know the one in the Gallery. thankfully, we did have one." Draco told him. "You probably kept it there after last christmas"

"Ah, yes, good memory." Harry chuckled softly

Grey eyes stared back at him fondly. His short blonde hair curled around his forehead, his smooth face brightened up with all his love. Even though he was wearing a nice white shirt his trouser were the same trouser he usually wore when he was painting.

It was colourless jeans, with holes on the knee and he was barefoot.

Harry leaned in and kissed the man passionately. Pulling apart, the two men's foreheads touched, eyes closed, cherishing the blissful moment quietly with a soft smile curled on their lips.

"What's the occasion." Harry's happy grin was still on his lips. "Wait, hope you're not planing to let me forget about this morning." Harry face curled into a pout. "I wanna stay mad at you"

"Maybe." Draco chuckled, then capture his lips again for another kiss.

"No, really. I just wanted to please you. I know you work hard so I thought I could do something nice and have alone time together." Draco continued as he begun caressing his lover's cheek. He leaned in for a kiss again then pulled away. "How was work?"

"Better than I expected. We made six contracts already. One of Tom's collaborators adored your works, and Albus Grindelwald was impressed, mainly with one of your canvases though."

"Which one" Draco said as he made his way to the romantic dining table, Harry followed closely behind.

"The oil Painting portrait of The former Gaunt. Salazar Slyterin" Harry said to him, but then cursed himself for ruining the moment once he felt his lover tense. "Tom was pleased as well, even though he clearly didn't say it, it was all written on his face."

"I'm sure of it." Draco replied dryly then paused a little before turning to Harry and leaning against the male. "Can we not talk about him, please? I want this night to be special for only the two of us."

"Oh, alright" Harry smiled widely and leaned to capture his lover's lips for a gentle kiss. "I can be on board with that"

Draco laughed tenderly and kissed the male again. "I cooked."

"Really, hope you didn't burn the place down." Harry's brow rose and smile widened.

"Nope, those cooking lesson really helped." Draco made a gesture of wrinkling his brows which made Harry burst out laughing.

"Uh-oh. what did you learn this time, how to make _Pasta à la bologenese_ and_ Formergio_." Harry taunted fondly at his husband.

"God no" Draco grimaced shortly, yet his face was still holding the same affectionate beam. "and its _formaggio'_ seriously Harry you need to straighten up your Italian"

"I'm English, love. I don't expect myself too" Harry sent a cheeky grin at the male next to him.

"You're unbelievable." Draco shook his head smilingly

"Yet you still love me." Harry merrily uttered.

"That I do, my sweet, that I do" Draco grinned and the two went again for another snogging session. As they parted, Harry made a moaning sound, his lips still against Draco's, hand wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"Anyway I made you an Italian recipe." Draco added as he pulled the chair forward in a gentlemanly manner for Harry to sit. Harry's cheeks flushed at the adoring gesture. "Today I'll be at your service, my love. Here please, sit down. I'll be right back"

Harry took another drink of wine in contentment and waited for his lover who disappeared to the kitchen to get the rest of the recipe.

Harry bit his lip, face still flushed, heart still swelled, as he took the roses on the table and sniffed them.

It smelled nice and it was beautiful. Draco made all of this for him. Harry didn't know what to say, he was utterly speechless. Here his husband doing that kind of gesture to him, this was the first time since they got married.

Harry suddenly felt bad. He would make it up to him. He had been so engrossed with his work and the whole 'Tom' issues, he completely forgot about his lover and now Draco did this. It somehow made Harry's stomach twist with guilt even when he was enjoying the scene in front of him. He felt like a jerk, a betrayer.

He sighed, He would do his best to make it up to the blonde. They had all the times in the world. Draco was not Tom.

Draco came back with two plates on each hand. Draco placed the covered recipes on the table in front of Harry.

Harry looked at the plates in front of him. Wondering what sort of food Draco had cooked.

His excitement was showing in his emerald eyes as he asked his lover. "What's it?"

Draco laughed loudly at Harry's enthusiasm, but then his hand handled the cover and pulled it off, showing the delicious meals. He whispered tenderly, his grey eyes glittering with love. "I made my own Italian recipe. _Shrimp Scampi with Linguini_. I called it Harry recipe."

"Harry recipe?" Harry bowed his head smile still broad.

"Don't complain." Draco made a mocking snarl at his lover but continued. "Finally for dessert, _Insalata Caprese_. All for you, baby"

Then he pulled the cover of the second plate off. Draco's food was perfect. Harry wondered if it tasted as delicious as it looked and it looked so neat and just plain perfect.

Harry took the fork on the table and took a bite of the delicious meal before him. He moaned blissfully at the amazing taste. "It's wow...Draco don't know what to make of this. This amazing, Draco."

"Thank you" Draco beamed back at him, his cheeks blossomed curtly.

"I love you" Harry muttered softly, he gestured Draco to bend down toward him. He captured the platinum blondes lips in a warm kiss once Draco's face got close. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Anything you want."

"Oh, I know" Draco smirked broadly at him as if forming an idea already of what to do with his lover afterward.

"Draco Potter-Malfoy did you do this so that you can try and court me into sleeping with you" Harry made a false offend expression.

"Of course, baby" Draco snickered affectionately at his lover's pout and kissed him once more.

"You know you don't have to try and bribe me with this only to sleep with you, and I can sleep with you millions of times, whenever you like it," Harry said against the boys lips.

"I know. After all, I'm irresistible right" Draco winked back at him.

"No, you're my prince charming." Harry teased back and kissed his lover passionately again.

Once split apart, Draco took the opposite seat and watched his lover who took sudden interest on the meal in front of him.

Draco cherished this moment and Merlin, the moans Harry was making while eating this was entrancing. Draco wanted nothing more than to fuck him so badly. But he wanted to do this. If he wanted to tell Harry the news, he needed to get on the good side of his lover first before anything happened.

He didn't want to spoil the moment between them. This moment, he loved Harry dearly and he didn't want to keep a secret from him. He wanted him to know already what was going on.

"Baby, this food is magnificent. What's in it" Harry requested curiously when he lifted the fork of the shrimp me eye-levelly and eyed it for a short moment before taking a bite

"Shrimp, pasta, olive oil, prawn. You know different ingredients." Draco explained modestly. "In the Caprese, there is a mozzarella cheese; I know how much you love mozzarella, tomatoes, garlic and other ingredients"

"Wow, those cooking classes are certainly paying off" Harry said between bites, eyes glittering with hilarity.

"You have no idea" Draco leered back boldly.

Harry let out a strange unmasculine giggle and proceeded scoffing his food.

Harry was so engulfed in his food; he didn't really pay attention to his lover's stare. Until the food was halfway done that Harry raised his head up and frowned at his lover. "Why aren't you eating? I've nearly finished everything off."

"I'm not hungry, I simply made it for you" Draco shrugged his shoulder.

"Okay," Harry let out a hesitatingly quiet laughter escaping his lips. He paused with his fork down and took a drink of his wine again.

"You know I love you right," Draco begun delicately. "When we married we promised each other that we will be honest to each other no matter how heavy the secret is."

"Right?" Harry eyed the man opposite him warily now, unexpectedly an alarmed feeling forming its way down inside of him. "Draco is there something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to be honest, you know. I don't want you to get angry or anything. Just listen to me until I finish alright" Draco's tone went from loving to a shameful whisper.

"Baby, you're scaring me? What's going on" Harry felt himself panicking at his lovers change of mood. "Is my parents again. Did something happen while I was at work. Did dad gave you another lecture"

"No, They haven't call. In fact, I know better than to pick your _father_ up on the phone." Draco said flatly, Harry frowned. Draco may be his lover but he didn't like the tone the blonde usually used every ime he spoke about one of Harry's family member. For now, he wouldn't want to ruin the moment.

"I...No I have to tell you this" Draco shook his head, it was as if he was mentally battling whether to tell his lover or not. "I had a familiar visitor today at the gallery"

"What?" Harry felt himself being relieved. If it was all about that, then it was fine. Draco made it sound as if the world was coming to an end. "Who?"

"It's...it was." Draco paused to down all his drink first before proceeding. "It was Ron"

In that moment, Harry heart beat a little faster than before. Hope the person Draco was speaking about was not the person Harry's thinking about. He cleared his throat at first, trying to calm himsef before he started hyperventalising and get hysterical. It couldn't be him...anyone else, but him.

"Uh...sorry,...Which Ron?" Harry felt a sudden sick feeling inside his stomach, he wanted to throw up at His lover's indication. It was clear which Ron, Draco was talking about. It was as if Draco had drop a bomb in their house. "The Ronald... the Ronald weasley as in your ex"

"Yes, the Ronald Weasley as in My ex." Draco looked sadly back at Harry.

"It can't be. Tell me it's not true." Harry felt as if the world had crushed down in front of him.

"I'm sorry" Draco buried his face down in guilt

Ronald Weasley, Draco's ex fiancé was back in town. The boy who Draco longed for, the boy who broke his lover's heart for some guy, the boy who Draco gave his heart and soul to even if Harry married Draco, somehow in the back of his mind, he knew Draco was still hooked on Ron. There would always be that unresolves issues between Draco and Ron. At first in their marriage, even if Ron was long gone, there was still his shadow in his marriage between him and the young Malfoy. Draco would always have a soft spot for the Weasley in his heart.

The red-haired was back, after all this time. Why here, why now. When he and Draco were being happy, trying to put their marriage was at stake and they're fighting so hard to pull it together. The bitch was back. Damn it. He hated that man. Ron would always owned a part of Draco.

There was a time when Draco would mutter his name in his sleep (as if Harry would ever say that to him). Once even at the beginning of their relationship, when they were in a very intimate position, more precisely when Draco was inside of him, he had cried out Ron's name instead of Harry's and harry was pissed at the Malfoy boy for weeks.

But then Draco apologised and told him the truth that there was a certain part him which stayed forever in love with Ronald.

That was why Harry hated Ron. Not simply because of that. The other reason was because he and Ronald never got along since they were young.

They were rivals. They never liked each other from the beginning.

That red haired boy had made fun of Harry when they were in their elementary school. Ron took someone precious from him. He mocked him all his life and Harry never wanted to see the boy ever again.

As far as he was concerned Ronald Weasley was dead to him.

Now he was back in time. He took everything Harry ever owned and he wouldn't let him take Draco away from him. Not ever

He wouldn't let Ronald Weasley take Draco away and hurt him again before dumping him and leaving again.

If he thought of doing that well he had one thing coming.

Harry swore to himself that he wouldn't let Ronald mess with his marriage.

XXXXXXXX

thanks again to my readers and wonderful betas. God bless, Hope you all have an amazing weekends.

with lots of love


	3. Chapitre Trois

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__: _Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

Thanks to all my readers who support my stories. Your reviews really did it for me. And major thanks to my story 'The lovers' beta-reader Hazza Kenny. Who you were a MAJOR help, you and Maria are all for me. God bless you exceedingly. Without you guys, don't know what I would do. Thank you.

Anyway this story is non-magical alright. Hope you like it.

* * *

_"for a few minutes you made me feel as though I actually meant something to someone". ~Anonymous ~_

* * *

C_haptre Trois_

#

"...**_Pastletongue..."_**

#

**_"...distinguished..."_**

**_#_**

Tom shut the book which had been laying on his lap for a couple of hours and sat up from his half-sleeping, half-sitting position just when his portable vibrated from the rounded artistic glass table in his office.

He threw a peek at the lit screen. Once he realised who the guest was, Tom rolled his eyes. It was a Producer from one of those useless Reality TV Shows who had been bugging him quite lately now just to have him as a 'Special Guest' and interview him on his dense show and was obsessed about having his Autograph since the poor famed Hosts had made it clear how much he appreciated the man and how his family had been admirers of the Gaunts and Grindelwalds since forever.

Tom wondered how the man had gotten his personal number in the first place, given that he had cut all contact with the Media and turned down every Movie or Show, creators and photographers and even did not give his autograph, except that tour in Luxembourg for a few snapshots at Georgia Armani Fashion Design. He accepted the offer because the well-known, trendy, French stylist was, lets say, one of Tom's _close_ acquaintances.

Speaking of which, he needed to speak to Harry about that, but not at the moment. He did not want to bother the young, twenty-four year old man with his oh-so important lover. Boy, how he loathed the boy who took his precious assistant away. He wished he beat him to death.

No that was no time to start thinking about his hatred over Malfoy boy. It was not his style. He was better than that.

He had so many engagements which needed to be settled, such as finding a way to avoid paparazzi, and figuring out a gentle way to expose the truth to his father without the man throwing him out and denouncing him from the family heredity.

At any rate why should he care? He was a grown man, turning thirty-one in six months. Okay, point taken, he did care. He simply didn't show it. He didn't want to see the look on his father's face, especially when the man was expecting a Grandson and another Riddle heir. It would be a major disappointment.

That was part of the reason why he didn't want to get involved with these rubbish interviews. Those reporters were extremely smart and obsessed with learning everything that was Tom Riddle.

He knew very well that once he made contact with those dumb journalists, they would unfortunately start bothering him with questions which Tom was sure would be quite personal, especially that Rita Skeeter woman – a Daily Prophet news reporter. She was a careless bitch who didn't object or mind whether or not her questions were "too personal" as long as she had her answers and made her report and show intense and realistic, she was worst than Oprah, that was for sure. But that was the bottom line. Tom knew that, since the woman was one of those Tom Riddle insanely obsessive and annoyingly squealy inanes Fangirls. She would not rest until she found an easier way to figure him out and Tom didn't want the whole world to know the truth about the way he lived. He didn't wish his private life to be out in public and the media to be on his back constantly, controlling his every move and poking their collective nose into his business as if they belonged there. In fact, he had had enough of the paparazzi altogether.

It was a nuisance and aggravating most of the times. Tom wished, not a few times, that he was born a trouble-free man with a normal life who was capable of living freely without trying to be someone others (his father) expected him to be and dealing with his feelings by being heartless to every single being around him. Nobody knew him on the inside, nor glimpsed a sign of the misery within him instead he was His Father's Son, and an early-middle-aged man who had to walk outside with guards or have a private vehicle waiting for him at the back door to avoid reporters, or read his name in every goddamn tabloid probing over his sexuality.

Tom sometimes did envy Harry. His assistant was quiet and calm. He led his life without the whole media checking him out, and in fact nobody really knew who Harry was. He was only known as Tom's personal assistant. So that was it.

Anyway, he turned down rendezvous and interviews from each and every News Reporter Show just the same as other Broadcasting Shows because he couldn't deal with them asking him about his sexuality. Tom wanted to let them gossip and enquire about his sexual life as they frequently did. He didn't want to simplify it...yet

No that wasn't the _real_ reason he did it. In reality he didn't want to let his father down. In his father's eyes he was the perfect son, whereas his mother, well, she knew the truth. The first time she knew her son was different was the day she caught him making out with one of his friend at a Males Only Private High School. After he was caught he stopped going to school, instead having a personal tutor in their manor because he couldn't be at school as normal boys did in his younger years. Perhaps it was her motherly instinct, who knew. She knew him much better, so much better than his father. She knew what gender her son preferred.

That was one of his motivations. Tom confided all of his private life to his mother and his sister instead of his father. His sister because she knew him inside out, his mother because she figured out his secret since that High school incident. He knew he could count on them because the two most important women in his life understood and they were the only one who persistently backed him up. Who always told him what to do? What was best for him?

Albus Dumbledore Gaunt and Hermione Rowetta Gaunt Grindelwald were the main reason he remained the good 'son' toward his father. Even if Hermione did not stand with her father's word anymore since she was married. She was still Gellert's daughter, the Heiress, Tom's successor after their parent's death. Her and Mother still pushed him to still be in relation with Gellert.

His mother was his first voice of reason in his life. His sister Hermione was the second and then Harry. No, Harry was the one who made all of the good decision when Tom was stuck or if Hermione was more preoccupied with her husband and her two sons of course.

Harry was his angel, his reason for living, his source of life. Without Harry, Tom didn't know if he would still exist in this world, he would probably have committed suicide by now. Each day Tom counted reasons to carry on living and one of the reasons was always 'because of Harry'. It sounded lame, but it was strangely true.

Right, as if he could say that to his young male assistant/partner.

He sneered at himself and cursed wherever the emerald-eyed male was. It was just the same, whenever he decided to think about the young male, he always got sentimental. The young man drove him mad. Did he know what he was doing to him? He was supposed to be a cold-blooded bastard...

Anyway, back to Gellert Grindelwald. The man was so wrapped up in the notion of his perfect son that he absolutely forgot about himself and immersed himself in his son's life so much that it practically became his. His father was completely attached to the idea of his son finding a wife and settling down properly with children. He didn't have any idea that his son did not need any of that kind of love and mostly did not need to get married, seeing as his son preferred men to women.

He would be truly ashamed the day he discovered his son was 'that guy'...he probably would think of him differently, perhaps as a disease...Tom knew that his father would be upset enough to take severe action over it. Possibly disinherit him from the Gaunt legacy.

He was off in his thought when he heard a knocking sound coming from his office door. He stood up and went over to unlock and open the door. It was one of his bodyguards, standing there motionlessly.

"I guess Lorne is already here to take me back to Grindelwald's Manor." Tom enquired impersonally.

"Yes sir." The man replied with the same tone. "He's awaiting you at the back door, sir."

"I'll be ready in a minute, let me get my coat" Tom said as he shut the door and tidied the mess on his desk before grasping his black coat and pulling it around him, then storming out the door.

He followed the man. He demanded impassively. "The area is clear now, I suppose"

"Yes, the others had sent the paparazzi away a while ago, so everything is clear." The bodyguard in a black suit responded back.

Tom tailed the man until they were out of the building. As soon as he was out, he spotted a long, smoky black limo waiting for him. Tom guessed that it was one of his father's private vehicles.

Once a few photographers caught sight of him outside, they began running back towards him. Tom got inside the car hastily, leaving the photographers to take pictures of the car instead, trying as hard as they could to at least get a hint of the man inside the car. Tom pulled his smoky dark glasses on since he could not stand the light of the flashes and the noise outside of them calling his name.

Seriously those people needed to find another hobby. This was driving Tom insane.

It wasn't the first time that Tom wished to be a non-famous man.

Tom twisted his head around to watch the outside view through the dark car window as the drive continued in silence.

The grounds of the Grindelwald's Manor were large, wide, and spacey not bigger than the Gaunts Palace. That house was a kingdom, Tom called it that because He grew up there, it was his own home. There was no place like The Gaunts Mansion. Anyway, The Grindelwald place was massive maybe that was because it included a large district which occupied much of the back of the Manor, for horse riding including a stable area and another section behind the Manor for Tennis and Hockey. The inside of the Palace was enormous and contained almost a hundred chambers. The Main Floor which included three Living rooms, two big Studies, one each for his father and Mother, and Tom's personal room which was also enormous, was wide and awesomely big. A ballroom, servant's room and chambers and a visitor room were off to one side. There was no single word to describe the Palace. Any person who got inside would have their mouth drop to the floor immediately.

Seeing the sight and the size of the entire Place, most people wouldn't believe that any person who lived in this sort of house would grow up unhappy. Well they would be wrong. Tom had grown up in this house. He had everything and he still could have anything, but he wasn't happy. Not happy because there was something in him that was missing. Something he wanted to fill up but couldn't because of his father.

As the black limo stopped at the front porch of Tom's Manor one of the guards from the door walked toward the car and opened the door for Tom. As soon as Tom got out of the car, he made his way into the Large Palace.

He ignored each servant in the hallway who stood up stilled and bowed their head in greeting. He was already bored of that. He proceeded on his way to his father's study.

Before he could knock on the hefty door of his father's study, he heard laughter coming from inside the room.

He heard his father's voice mumble, "Do not worry, my dear. My son shall enjoy this"

"I do not doubt it for one bit." Another voice replied. Tom's brow narrowed, whatever his father was planning, Tom had a bad feeling about it. He knew almost any interaction he was going to have with his father would end up bad.

He knocked on the door. After his father responded for him to enter in, Tom opened the door and came inside. He spotted his father sitting in his throne like chair behind his study desk, smiling.

Once his father saw his son his face lit up even more.

Tom approached the man, and the closer he approached, the clearer he could see the other visitor behind the large chairs facing his father.

When Tom closed in on his father's desk he saw the man facing his father, who he had till now only heard, looking up at him.

His dark eyes clashed with Tom's. Tom mentally groaned. He knew who the man was, his father's closest companion – Cygnus Orion Black.

Cygnus was the father of Sirius (the guy Tom had slept with, but threatened him to not speak the truth to anyone), uncle of Nymphadora Tonks (one of Tom's closest acquaintances who also knew the truth about him, though didn't judge him or utter a word to anyone. She was also one of Hermoine Gillerabus Rowetta Gaunt Grindelwald closest friend. The Gaunts heiress. Daughter of Albus and Gellert, sister of Tom Riddle) Cygnus was also the father of Regulus Black. Sirius younger brother and Tom's brother-In-Law, Hermoine's husband. (who denounced his life of fame and glamour for the love of his wife just similar as his wife). He had been disowned from the Blacks because Cygnus was not fond of the bond passing between The Gaunt's heiress and his youngest son, given to The fact that he already was preparing to tie his son with one of the Duchess, Lady Eugiene of Danmark, Daughter of Queen Mary in Danmark and the plan just blew. The two Powerful men must have see that coming, after all the affection between Regulus and his sister was open to anyone to see, Tom always found it amusing how the two didn;t see it coming.

Since the bonding was not approve and Cygnus demanded his son to annulate his marriage with Gellert's daughter and it didn't happen, he banned his youngest son from the family's heridity. How Gellert remained friend with this man, it always amazed Tom. It was all clear the two was in competition against one another. Dare Tom say, _Frenemy_.

Anyway back to Regulus. The young Black decided to go with the marriage with his wife without any family approval. He was long ago banned from the Black's, so they never really talked much about them. It was taboo to the Black and the Grindelwald's House to speak of 'The Black Marriage'.

And finally there was Bellatrix Black. The insane woman who had an awful, extreme crush or is it obsession over him, and just thinking about it made Tom shudder. Bella somehow knew about him not being interested (well probably because he quite openly pointed out how much he did not liked her) but the woman was too crazy and totally obsessive to really care. She carried on taking no notice of it which somehow infuriated Tom. But looking at it, Tom didn't trust Bellatrix. He knew it was all an act, the woman simply wanted to marry him for fame and once she received that, she would probably divorce him and Tom didn't want any part of that. In fact he knew something was going on between Bellatrix and Tom's personal Servant Rudolphus LeStrange. The way they seemed to share bizarre looks was unexplainably weird. Tom was not an idiot; he knew the meaning behind those glances. After all he shared them with Harry when they were thinking the same thing about someone without speaking it out loud. They usually shared the 'look' and grinned, and that was the exact same stares and glances Bella and Rudolphus shared.

"Ah, My son," Gellert said in fatherly affection. "I suppose you recognise my _friend_ Cygnus."

"Yes," Tom angled his head to the left to nod at the man. "Sir."

The corner of Cygnus' lips tucked up as he nodded back in the same greeting.

"I heard that you wanted to speak to me about something, father" Tom said calmly.

"Ah yes, I believe I do." Gellert stood up from his seat and walked up to Tom. He patted his son's shoulder affectionately making Tom quickly roll his eyes, which went unnoticed by his father. "How are your transactions operating? I heard news that one of your associations signed a billion dollar contract."

"Well it was only a twelve million dollar Deal and it came with a Profit, plus I have to pay few placement charges." Tom shrugged it off. "It was to be expected, after all the people I made the dealings with were senseless twats."

He frowned dreadfully when he heard a familiar giggle around the room. Tom turned his head around to locate the only person the sound could belong to.

"I assume you had not noticed Bellatrix" Gellert let out a soft chuckle and moved him toward the woman who suddenly made her appearance.

She was wearing a midnight blue dress which suited her perfect figure. Even though Bellatrix Black had an insane personality and was a crazy obsessive woman, as Tom knew her to be, she had a perfect body. She was a beautiful woman, very aristocratic, a woman whom no straight man would deny for marriage. Courtesy for Black's aristocracy beauty. Just like her family. Perfection of the Black

Bella moved toward him. "Sir, Riddle" and gave him her hand as if expecting Tom to kiss it but the Riddle heir uninterestedly shook the hand and dropped it afterwards, much to Bella's disappointment.

"Is it not perfect, my son and Bellatrix" Gellert's lips tucked proudly as he twisted around to the Black Sire.

Tom rolled his eyes, dreading at the upcoming outcomes. Of course his father would find this perfect. Not that he would ever mention Hermione and Regulus matrimony. That was a taboo between those two bastards. Since it was clear how they did not approve of their alliance.

"Indeed, I see your meaning, Gellert." Cygnus' lips curled in the same grin as Gellert as their eyes settled on Tom and Bella, much to the woman's pleasure and Tom's misery. "I can practically see them bonding. After all Tom is a perfect fit for a son-in-law."

"Son-in law?" Tom repeated in confusion, he sent a glance at his father for an explanation. Tom wanted to shout at his father that he already was already allied with The Blacks, given to his daughter and Cygnus's son' marriage. Hello. Did Tom miss something. What about Regulus and Hermione.

"Forgive me for not clarifying this sooner, my son." Gellert started joyfully. "I proposed to Bella for you. Asked her hand in marriage for you, I did."

"Father," Tom gasped frantically. "This is absurd. It's my preference whether I marry or not. I'm thirty years old father, going on thirty one – I'm not a young child anymore. I do not need you making decisions for me without asking me firsthand. Besides, If I recalled fully, Hermione's marriage with Black is good enough for our family, don't you think?"

"Thomas, I'm your father and I have every right to impose on your life without notifying you. You will do as I say" Gellert told him cold-bloodedly. "Watch your words, son. You do not speak to your father in this manner. Did you not learn any manners from me?"

"And for Your sister's nuptial with Cygnus youngest son is no more of my concern. I believed you know clearly of my sentiments over this forsaken marriage. Rowetta display her disobedience of my words very apparent. She loves him and I hate their alliance. I pray it never last. I hope I do not offend you, Cygnus" Gellert added, throwing a glance at the man sitting smugly at the chair.

"Do not trouble yourself, Gellert. I expressed myself quite plaintly toward that marriage as well." Cygnus replied back with a complete disgust.

Tom stood silently stiff with an intense fury. "I must go. I have others matters to take care of."

"You will be dismissed when I tell you so, boy" Gellert snarled in a harsh tone.

"I don't care" Tom said through gritted teeth and walked out the door before his father could utter another word.

He heard Gellert calling him back but Tom pretended not to hear any of it as he walked completely out of his father's study chamber.

He felt someone touch his elbow and twisted around so fast that he practically gave himself whiplash. However, he stopped, though with a lot of anger and watched Bella looking at him with hurt in her eyes and cheeks flushed.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" Tom demanded cold-heartedly.

"Don't you want to marry me Tom? I can make you happy" Bella asked him quietly.

If looks could kill, the glare Bella received from the taller male in front of her would have murdered her on the spot.

"Why don't you go and marry my father, since he was the one who proposed. I do not want to be part of any of it, do you understand?" Tom notified her maliciously.

"But don't you see we're perfect together. We will be happy, I promise, I'll do anything you say, I will even be the wife you want me to be" Bella continued begging.

Tom realized that Bella's craziness ran even deeper than he had expected.

"I will make it clear for you since you are too dreadfully daft to comprehend. I will not tie any knot with you Bella." Tom spat insensitively. "Whatever my father told you, it's not happening any time soon. I do NOT, and I repeat DO NOT, want to bond with you either. Even if I want to marry, it would most definitely not be to you"

The last word was uttered in a serene yet horrid tone. Tom walked away leaving Bella close to tears.

As he went to his private chamber, after a few minutes there was a knock on his door. Tom gritted his teeth, knowing that it was probably Bellatrix following him to his room. When he opened the door though, he spotted someone far more welcome – his mother.

Tom's mood softened a little and he mumbled. "Mother"

"Thomas" Albus slid inside her son's large bedroom. Her grey hair was pulled up in a tight, neat ponytail. She was wearing a floor length, not too tight purple dress with a square neck.

"Son" she started calmly. "I've just arrived and I overheard your argument with your father. Is everything well between the two of you?"

"Perfect." Tom replied dryly. "He has put forward a matrimony contract between Bella and me without enlightening me in advance or asking my opinion on the matter."

"I don't understand." Albus' twinkling, beautiful, light sapphire eyes, so similar to her son's, narrowed in bafflement at the words.

"Oh stop it, mother. Stop acting as though you don't know your husband, how he loves manipulating other's lives as if they were his own. No wonder Hermione saw right through his manupilation and went against his rules." Tom's eyes locked with his mother's unblinkingly. He felt his anger rising at the thought that his mother might be a part of it. "He wishes for me to bond with Bellatrix Black. As in marriage. Did you partake in this decision making? Mother, tell me you did not side with him on this foolish verdict."

"I'm sorry Thomas. I didn't know nor realize that he was making these sorts of choices. You know how your father prefers handling matters by himself and he favours restraining himself from me more than anything. I didn't know. I've honestly just learned of it from you."

"Whatever he's thinking, it's not happening anytime soon because I'm not interested. He has no right to make decisions in my life like this and oblige me to doing anything that pleases him. I made my decision; I'm not going to marry anyone, especially not Black of all people, it's better enough Mione wedded Regulus but I do not accept that wish. And if he's going to make my life miserable for not being the son he wants or doing anything he desires me to do, then so be it. I'll not sit mutely around like some helpless idiot and let people walk all over me like this, not even my father."

"Oh no boy, it's not based on choice or you picking who to marry, Thomas. It's my final decision." Gellert appeared in the room, face acidly grim. "Albus, make your son see sense and soon. Or he shall witness my wrath."

"Thomas," Albus looked around looking hurt, torn between the two sides. "Why don't we settle down peacefully and talk about this."

"There is nothing else to discuss, Albus. The decision has been confirmed. Cygnus and I have by now finished simply considering the subject and it is a reality. We made our decisions very clear and whether Tom likes it or not, He will do as I say."

"Mother! Tell your spouse to grow a fucking brain. He can't come and walk all over my life as he pleases. It's my fucking life, my fucking choice and I'll not tolerate him imposing on every fucking decision."

"What life? You think the life you have achieved is merely because of you? No child, it's I who made you the person you are today. Do not tempt me, boy, or so help me as easily as I made you I will destroy you." Gellert hissed the words in a strict, cruel manner. "You know what sort of actions I took toward your sister. Therefore, Think twice before speaking to me, Thomas."

"Gellert take it easy on him." Albus sighed coolly.

"No, he is the Gaunt heir and must act like it" Gellert growled irately. "I do not accept this kind of impertinent attitude around my house. He better regain his sense and fast."

"Father. I apologise for my insolent behaviour but I do not desire to marry Bella" Tom toned his voice down in a grimly calm manner. "I have made my choice and I shall stick by it."

"Do not try me, boy. I can make your life despondent in the blink of an eye." Gellert threatened viciously. "You shall do as I say. In two weeks, I shall be holding a remembrance festivity for our anniversary in the Ballroom and I will make the announcement of your engagement. Do not disappoint me, child, my father's acquaintances and mine shall be present. Don't attempt to do something foolish to dissatisfy me or I shall be very cross. Whether you like it or not, I'll make the announcement and you will stick by it. You will marry Bellatrix Black and that is my final say on the matter. Thomas, you know better than to cross me. Do not dare."

After saying the last words, he stormed out slamming the door behind him making the whole house, including the servants, tremble.

"Tom. Tom love, don't take whatever your father said at face value. He's simply angry" Albus assured her son in a calm manner. "I will try to have a talk with him and make him see sense."

"You do that" Tom told her in a careless manner. "Either way, I don't care."

Tom pulled out his coat and marched away, but before he could walk completely out he heard his mother's upset tone ask, "Where are you going?"

It pained Tom to hear the tears in his mother's voice but he was too furious to care. "Out! A place where I can drink myself to death without people telling me what to do or how to act."

Just as his father did, Tom was out of the room, forcing the door to his chamber to shut behind him in a furious manner.

"Fuck it" Tom cursed under his breath as he left the large palace to the black limousine waiting outside. Immediately after he slid into the back seat of the car he spoke to his driver.

"Take me to my loft, Lorne." He hissed grimly.

The poor driver did not object. The commanding tone from his Master told him enough to not argue.

Tom sat in the back seat, smouldering with rage. How dare his father impose on his life when he was this old? How dare that man make decisions concerning him without consulting him first? The man had guts.

The nerve of him! Tom balled up his fists, fuming. He wanted to punch something, to do something cruel...just to lose himself and forget anything and everything else. Forget about his father, forget about the contract, his life, Bella, everything.

Goddamn it! He just wanted everything to fade. Just fade away and leave him with nothing. No thoughts, no imagination, no fantasy of everything going exactly the way he wanted it to. Nothing.

Simply forget.

Merlin, he needed some booze and strippers. He wanted to do something wild. Something which would make him lose his mind for a short while.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks guys for your support and Reviews. Hope you all are happy for this. Please reviews and sorry if there are erros, despite my beta working on it, i kinda added few words as well. Sorry about that

but please review, it would make me happy

I gotta say thank you marvously to my Beta Reader Hazzar. Thanks for helping me. Thank you for everything

with lots of love


	4. Chapter Quatre

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__: _Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

Thanks to all my readers who support my stories. Your reviews really did it for me. And major thanks to my story 'The lovers' beta-reader Hazza Kenny. Who you were a MAJOR help, you and Maria are all for me. God bless you exceedingly. Without you guys, don't know what I would do. Thank you.

Anyway this story is non-magical alright. Hope you like it.

* * *

"_One enemy can do more hurt than ten friends can do good."~Anonymous~_

* * *

_Chapter Quatre_

_#_

_"...**Speaking Pastletongue**..."_

**_#_**

Harry dropped the fork and knife on the table. All appetite for the delicious food finally faded away, and a new nauseated ache forming its way down inside and twisting his stomach in a sickening way.

Come again. Is Draco talking for real about what he was saying or was Harry trippin?

"Excuse me" Harry narrowed his eyes at his lover. his heart dropping at his words. What the hell was Draco saying...an amend. A Fucking Amend

"I'm only saying, Harry. It will be nice to sit down and talk about this, all of us, and try to put the past behind us. That's why I invited him for dinner, Harry. The sooner the better we will hold let go of the grudges we've been holding for the past decades" Draco told him in a voice of great patience. "Please understand."

"Understand?" Harry got up angrily, nearly making the dinning chair crushed on the floor. Draco was not serious about that, He had to be?

"You invite him to dinner without telling me, first. Seriously Draco and you're telling me to fucking understand. You know how I feel about him."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you first." Draco said calmly. "I didn't want to upset you, especially since you had other worries"

"Other worries, is that why you start meeting with your exes" Harry snapped sarcastically "Well I'm sorry if I haven't been the best Husband, not constantly being with you instead of my job."

"You know what? Don't blame me on anything at All, Harry? You haven't been around lately, only staying over time with Riddle. I'm sick and tired of listening to you rumbling about Tom fucking Riddle. Everything has been nothing but him, Riddle this, Riddle that" Draco snapped back.

"Can you leave Tom out of this? He has nothing to do with the situation between us." Harry told him furiously

"Oh no, I'm afraid Harry, He has everything to do with us. He needs to leave you alone and get it through his thick head that you are married." Draco told him with the same heated tone. "And plus if you had been constantly at home, you may have known about Ron."

"Oh now you're dumping all the faults on me." Harry scoffed in fury. "Is that why you put together this crappy romantic dinner to win me over."

"No." Draco said. "I did this because I needed time with my husband, since he hasn't been around lately and I have to bloody make an appointment to have time with him. One of us have to be mature enough and have the brain to actually realise that they are married, particularly since some of us have been wasting so much time trying so hard to be in the spotlight and following Riddle like a muppet."

"I can't believe you're throwing it back at my face." Harry sneered. "This is my job Draco, It had been before I met you. Tom has been genuinely nice to me, all the time, again before you and I, He has saved me. He made me became the person I am now, proud of myself. Riddle may be a cold bastard most of the time; at least he's not dim-witted like you Draco. I sometime wonder why..."

"Why what? Harry" Draco sneered back. "Why you married me. Why don't you go then, marry someone else. Tom perhaps, since he's the one you want or maybe he's the dream guy, your parents stupidly think so."

"One word about my family, Draco I will..." Harry growled. "Leave Tom and my parents out of this, Draco. It's between you and me, Dont drag my entire family and friend everytime we argued. You wouldn't like it if I insult your father, how he's so wrapped up with his arrogance. We're talking about Ron. He's not coming to dinner in my house!"

"It's my house too, I have every right, we shared equally" Draco paused to calm himself. "Listen, I'm telling you this so that we can get past all this hatred and conflict between us. Do you think if I didn't trust you, I would speak about it to you? No"

"Tell me, one thing." Harry restrained himself, exhausted with all the argument. "Do you still love him?"

"Fuck, Harry. Why are you asking me this?" Draco twisted his head around to glare at the room than at the young male in front of him.

"Fucking answer the question" Harry snarled out

"I married you, didn't I?" Draco said dryly. "I wouldn't have if I was still in love with him"

"I don't know Draco sometimes, I wonder if we did this because we were in love or we did it to avenge..." Harry muttered sorrowfully under his breath. "I can't even discuss this. No, out of it all, I can't even look at you right now. I need time to think"

Harry marched to where his coat was laying and pulled it on.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you going out? You can't, we are not finished" Draco snapped.

Harry growled. His lover was sounding like Lucius Malfoy commanding and haughty. "Well fuck you. I'm going out whether you like it or not."

"Harry." Draco took another long pause as he begun again this time his tone holding a plea. "I'm sorry, if I did wrong and I'm sorry, I should have told you about this, but I was also surprised. Look, I need you to help us work this out together. Truly, I need you Harry"

"I don't know Draco. I can't...I" Harry let escape a heavy sigh. "I need time to think, I will let you know afterward when I fucking finish"

Then Harry stormed out, closing harshly the door behind him. Draco's lips pursed into a tight line as he glared at the door where his lover had walked out, Harry was so stubborn sometimes. He wasn't like that when they were married. That Riddle made him behave this way. He would find a way to stop Harry from hanging around with Riddle.

And about Ron, he and Harry would have a long...way long talk.

XXXXXXX

First of All, I'm sorry for making this chapter, short, but tommorrow I'll try to update another one.

Thanks again to my Beta, Hazzar and Maria for the wonderful job and my readers for your support

With Lots of Love.


	5. Chapter Cinq

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__: _Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

Thanks to all my readers who support my stories. Your reviews really did it for me. And major thanks to my story 'The lovers' beta-reader Hazza Kenny. Who you were a MAJOR help, you and Maria are all for me. God bless you exceedingly. Without you guys, don't know what I would do. Thank you.

Anyway this story is non-magical alright. Hope you like it.

* * *

_"Emotion turning back on itself, and not leading on to thought or action, is the element of madness."~John Sterling~_

* * *

_Chapter Cing_

_#_

_"...**Speaking Pastletongue**..."_

**_#_**

Harry fidgeted angrily on the bench seat outside his home cursing the young male who called himself his husband back at their lodge. Even if Harry wanted to have some fresh air, the cool air of the dusky sky was not being very helpful for the most part since his mind was so full of jealousy and intense anger over Draco's soft spot towards his ex-lover. He certainly did not enjoy this at all.

Draco was his husband and he should have choose him. No one else, not his life, not his stupid paintings and certainly not his 'Best buddy aka ex-lover or was it fiance' Harry does not give a squat.

He wanted so badly to punch that red-haired male hard enough to knock him out, but then again his mother had taught him better.

He was never this upset in his entirely. Yes, he and Draco had their fair share of fight but it was never like this, making Harry so close on loathing on his own husband. He was really hurt over the fact that Draco still thought of Ron, who happened to be Draco's ex-fiancée, when he was already married...to him. Talk about being a delusional jerk.

Harry curled up in a sneer at the little 'scene' that had occurred back in their dwelling place.

He couldn't go back home. Not now. He just needed a place to relax, adjust to everything, and then cool off first before facing the son of a bitch again.

Possibly he could go and stay at Tom's flat for the night. The next morning he would have time to think it through and figure out a way to solve this whole mess. Besides that, Tom's flat was big enough.

Harry briefly considered the idea of going to stay at Tom's home. It confused him often that Tom enjoyed staying at his flat, though it was really a Loft, an oversized attic, wider and more spacey than a normal domicile and the man preferred living there to his Manor.

Tom occasionally returned back to his Manor, when he was aware that his father was coming in for a since the boy had first taken someone precious to him. Plus he was popular and since he was well known to the entire school, Ronald Weasley could do no wrong in the eyes of the Perfect Principal. He was so hooked on the idea of taking something that belonged to Ronald, just as the Red-haired boy had taken something from him, so Harry took Draco. At first it was because he knew Draco was close to Ronald, and plus it was good timing because at that time Ronald was dating Draco. They even had tattoos of each other's name right next to their heart (which pissed Harry off every time he spotted the mark of Ronald Weasley's name on Draco's chest. Even though the boy wasn't there, it appeared as if Weasley owned Draco in every way). Harry didn't know when his feelings had changed, but once he realised that his lover was very much hurt by Weasley after the red-haired bastard broke off their engagement and ran away with some guy, he knew that he and Draco had something in common, something they both could share. Something they both knew. Heartbreak.

Now though, now it seemed as though everything was a mere mirage, an illusion that Harry needed to escape so badly. But he and Draco were so good together. They loved each other dearly and they would do anything for the other to be happy...but then why suddenly this?

Since Ronald had stepped back into town, everything had changed and Harry was not happy about it.

Harry felt his eyes water, but he wiped it off quickly before the salty liquid could trail down his cheek and sighed again; watching the twilight view, as fresh cool air coiled around him pleasantly.

He suddenly felt a vibrating jolt coming from the pocket of his black coat. Harry frowned but then realised that it was his phone. He pulled the handset out. His lips momentarily curled into a soft smile as he saw who it was.

He pushed the on button and placed the cellular on his ear. He grinned when the man on the other side mumbled without even a greeting.

"Harry. I'm cancelling Tommorrow meeting, I have others engagement to do, I cannot make it" Tom mumbled impassively.

Harry frowned as he heard noises in the background. It was as if Tom was in some club. Probably a strip club. He grimaced in repulse.

When would Tom be able to stop this life and grow up. He was thirty for Gaga's sake!

Harry rolled his eyes. "Perhaps, I can take care of the meetings by myself if you have other engagements."

"Are you certain you will know how to retail the merchandisers and influence them to be interest. They need to persuade in a way. Most merchants are very dire to negotiate with. I' know how I always win them over, with my charming self." Tom sounded really haughty on the other end of the line. Harry wouldn't be shocked if the man was arching his brow.

"Tom, we all know you're a corrupted, influential bastard who is always manoeuvring your traders to take interest in all commodities but you do not need to brag so smugly about it." Harry light heartedly snapped.

He heard Tom let out a soft chuckle from the other side.

"Right then, I will leave you to it then, but prove me wrong, Harry. After all you're my assistant" Tom uttered complacently. "Although I must give you a few tips. To win them over, you must put a certain enthusiasm in your motive. Certain cases you have to be very cold and firm, bring some back bone to you. Don't be the goody-two-shoes, and let them see your desperation or they will trick you. You know my usual actions."

"Tom, I have been through every meetings with you for years. I know how you 'handle' your dealers."

"Hey, good Harry" He heard Tom laugh. Sometimes Tom sounded more and more like his father, just as self centred as Gellert. It pissed Harry off. His ego was huge in the size of the Gaunt Mansion.

"Shut it, you" Harry shook his head half heartedly.

There was a brief silence before Harry cleared his throat and mumbled. "Tom, are you in the Loft or out?"

"Loft" Tom said shortly in puzzlement.

"Why's there noise in the background then? Are you having one of your wild moments?" Harry asked while crinching his nose, though he felt a little bit dismayed at the answer.

"You caught me, my friend." Harry didn't have to be there to know that Tom was grinning. "Yes, I am in some measure enjoying myself with certain friendly strippers. Yet it would have been far more pleasant if you had joined me, _baby_".

"Still dreaming, I see." Harry said sarcastically, in spite of the sarcastic tone, Harry meant the words. He added. "I was about to call you a moment ago, to ask if I could come and stay with you but seeing as you already have company..."

"Well I apologise for it, though you don't have to ask my permission, to stay at my Loft, Harry. You already know where I hide my spare key. You can come anytime, I may drag my..._activities_ elsewhere" Tom's tone sounded different, astringent maybe. Harry frowned at first but then shrugged it off. Whatever had upset Tom, it was part of the thing he was probably doing right then. "But then listening to your tone and your words, I would guess you had another fight with Draco."

Harry waited first, battling if he could tell Tom about his husband or not. Was it not too weird to speak of the whole situation to the man he considered as his boss/partner/crush? Then again, why was he giving himself a headache over this? This was not the first time he had spoken of his marriage to Tom. Tom was like Harry's counsellor.

"Yes, He was being a bastard...again." Harry snarled angrily as his mind recalled their argument.

He heard Tom sigh a little and grumble something coldly to someone on the other end which Harry knew was probably one of the male strippers doing some stupid lap dance on him and the man grew tired and wanted him to get off.

"Do you have to be nasty to them as always?" Harry asked emotionlessly, hiding his feelings behind his tone.

"Yes, when they are acting foolishly" Tom told him with a careless honesty.

"Right," Harry said flatly. This was part of the reason why he didn't want to sleep with Tom or get deeper with his inner feelings for Tom. It would be easy for the man to break his heart, beside Harry had convinced himself so many time, it would never work.

He didn't want the man to end up doing the same thing he was doing with those male strippers to him.

"How was the reunion with your father?" Harry asked bluntly.

"It went well, thank you for asking." Harry noted that Tom sounded off and moreover the way he pronounced the 'well' was oddly different, grim maybe.

Harry frowned, he knew by the silence on the other line that Tom was sulking or perchance stiffening. "Tom, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Tom replied offhandedly.

"What happened at Gaunt Manor?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Whatever incident passed between my father and I, Harry is nothing for you to be concerned about." Tom hissed tersely. "This case is closed."

It was strange how Tom could change for one sweetest being to a stone-cold bastard.

Harry sighed. Tom had a very strange unbalanced relationship with his father that Harry had never really understood. Maybe because they both were so alike, so similar in everything, from look to personality, despite Tom inherited his mother's striking eyes. Gellert and Tom were just too stubborn and difficult. Harry knew that if you wanted to get in the wrong side of Tom Riddle, simply mention or ask about his relationship with his father. Tom usually got psychopath about that sort of thing.

Harry decided to let the subject go. There was another silence, this time uncomfortable.

"As I see it, you're acting more edgy than usual and I suppose it's all about Malfoy. What did your _husband_ do this time?" He heard Tom enquire sketchily.

"He..." Harry paused to take a deep breath. "He told me that he met with his ex-lover"

"His ex" Harry heard Tom say before making a 'hmm' noise on the back of his throat. He surely did not know what Tom was thinking right now.

"He told me that his ex needed to make some stupid amends with him so Draco, being the nice gentleman, invited him to _dinner_" Harry snarled out the word. "Without me"

"So let me get this straight." Tom retorted. "This man, used to be your husband's ex, right? And then he paid a visit to Malfoy to _make amends_. Does this happen often?"

"No, today was the first time in many years. Ron broke it off with him at a graduation party back when we were younger and then got back with him again before taking off with some guy in college while being in the relationship with Draco, and out of Britain. After a short while, he contacted Draco back, just by dumping him through the phone. Harsh, I know. Then he came back yesterday to see him and, Draco said, the man felt guilty for treating him like that so he needs to atone for the bitterness that went between him and Draco. Really, can you believe that"

"I cannot second that. Does this ex have another lover?" Tom asked, seeming interested in the subject suddenly.

"I don't know but I hope he has." Harry heaved an exhausted sigh. "I don't know Tom, I can't stand him. He made my life so miserable at school and now that I have some happiness without him being constantly in my life, he's back."

"Harry, it seems as if your sentiment for this ex runs further, do you want to talk about it" Tom suggested.

"No! I want to wipe that memory and forgot about that son of a bitch out of my life as possible. But it seems like it's not happening. As you must know, we went to the same primary school. All my life was nothing but misery because of this Ronald Weasley. He treated me poorly back in secondary school too, not just primary. He followed me to High school as well. He was popular, wealthy, and the Malfoy family friend. I hated him, Tom. I still hate him. He even killed Hedwig." Harry uttered the last words angrily as he flashed back to the scene of a puppy lying on the cold ground dead.

"Who's Hedwig, Harry?" Tom asked a bit randomly.

"He was my puppy. Ron ran her over with his bike and the awful part was he got away with it. Why? Because at that time Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, was our high school principal and since Ronald was a family friend, everything simply went past. That dog was my only friend, my only companion."

"Right, that sucks" Harry heard Tom hiss in a sympathetic sort of way. "Is that why you hate the man so strongly because he treated you poorly in your younger years and killed your..._Puppy_?"

"No, he took something, something precious to me. Which I don't want to talk about" Harry murmured quietly feeling his heart instantly aching in a painful way.

"Baby, I think you need to discuss the situation with Draco and clear this whole ordeal that has been going on with the three of you, with him. If he's as good a spouse as you convinced us he is, he would take note." Tom said pointedly. "However, as much as it revolts me saying this, I must say Draco may be right in this instance. If your lover said that the man needed to make amends, perhaps it would be better for you to let go of certain grudges you hold for him and move on with your life, Harry. This ex is nothing. You are much better than him, You are a successful business man with a lot of buggage and mental. You're smart and funny and a very beau...intelligent, and you have a lover who loves you and I'm sure once you see this Ronald person, he will envy you, love. Nevertheless it is sometimes better to let go of certain resentment in life at times, so that you can be liberated and I am confident that this is one of them, Harry.

"Simply hear Draco out, maybe he knows what he is doing. Plausibly, he needs to let go of grudges of his own as well. All I know is that you two love each other truly and it is not easy to find a person who would love you as much as Malfoy does and I know your husband is doing the right thing. If there was another intention to this, would Draco have mentioned this to you?"

Harry pondered the question for a while. Draco talked about it because he trusted him. He wanted him to know about it, since they were partners. So Harry wasn't supposed to just jump to conclusions and blame it all on Draco. All his lover did was tell him about the situation.

"No" Harry articulated sensitively. "I don't know."

"I thought not." Tom said on the other line. "All I am implying is that if Draco had other intentions, he wouldn't have mentioned this to you, but since he did. It proves his reliance on you, Harry. He desired to involve you because he believed that you would understand and so you could make certain decisions together. You two have to straightforwardly sit down and explain your point of view over Ronald Weasley, so that each of you will know where you stand and perhaps set some ground rules. Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Good. This is not worth fighting over, Harry. You have a happy life and a satisfied home. I wouldn't like you to be miserable or regret certain things in your life because you let your emotion get the better of you and don't let this Ronald Weasley get the better of you. You're out of his league, just to abbreviate the case." Tom added honestly

"Thank you" Harry felt a sudden delight over the man's words. "Wow, who's this speaking, and what have you done with Tom."

"I don't deny that I am a pitiless and harsh man, Harry. But then again I can act nicely toward others once in a while, right? Or perhaps I'm wrong" Tom said bemusedly

"No, not wrong, Tommy" Harry's lips tucked into a grin.

"You're stepping over your boundary, Harry" Tom snapped though mischievously. "You know full well that I'm still you superior right?"

"I never failed to remember it, Tom" Harry let out a soft laugh which made Tom laugh back.

"You got that right, my friend." Tom added jokingly. "Anyway I hope I cleared a few things up for you."

"Yeah, thank you again, Tom. That was nice of you" Harry said, meaning the words.

"Don't mention it. I need to keep a low profile" Tom told him but then there was another brief pause before Harry heard Tom clap his hand and tell him. "Right, I think I better return to my earlier activities, Harry."

"Have a nice time, Tom and please go easy on the poor strippers." Harry scowled warmly at him.

"I don't intend to, baby" Then Tom's line cut off.

"Idiot" Harry muttered under his breath, though affectionately.

Harry lifted himself up and pulled his coat tighter around him, as the air around him was getting a bit too wintry.

Then there was another vibration, Harry pulled out his cell-phone, put it to his ear, and stated lazily.

"Hello, Monkey-Bunny"

"Harry, how many time have I complain about you calling me dad. It's embarrasing and where are you. We've been calling you ever since this morning, Mum and dad practically went through a panic attack because of you." Harry heard his sister fast mumbles a little in agitation.

He rolled his eyes exasperatedly; his sister was just like his mother. They both always panicked over little matters.

"I'm fine. You people need to lay off a bit with the over-protective attitude, Ginny. It's disheartening" Harry scorned a little in exasperation.

"Duh!" Ginny plainly said. "Tell that to mum"

"Ginny, what do you want" Harry cut to the chase.

"Is it wrong to call my brother once in awhile?" Ginny innocently asked.

"No, as long as you and Luna need something" Harry retorted truthfully

"You can see right through me, can't you" Ginny giggled cutely then added in a very innocent tone. "I only want to borrow your car, coz me and Blaize and Luna and few girls in college are going to this fancy party and we really, really, really want to look good and it's really far."

"Really" Harry's brow rose at his sister's words. "Where to?"

"Well it's nice really and as I said it's not that far. We'll be look after and really, we're already adults we wont be back until like three days " Ginny babbled. Harry knew his sister was avoiding the question,

"Gin" Harry pressed again, not failing to the whole innocent Ginny issue. "Where too"

He heard a breathy heave from the otherline. Then his sister muttered softly. "It's in S_cotland_."

He was too startled; he virtually didn't hear the words."What?"

"Scotland, Harry. It's not that long. The driving would be safe, Blaize said.."She was cut off from his brother

"Scotland!" Harry gasped loudly. "That's too far, it's way long miles from Little Hangleton. What are you thinking, Ginny? I can't agree with this. I'm already stressing enough as it is, you totally loosing it"

"I knew you'd react like that." Harry heard Ginny say under her breath before clearing her throat and speaking up louder again. "Listen, we'll take the a boy from University as well, Harry. He's an adult, he would after us, He's very mature. He agreed if you dont let us, we'll take his truck or Pansy's Jeep. You know she's driving already. I already planned everything."

"Cleary that university student is off his rocker and totally immature. I bet you did something, What did you bribe him with?" Harry told her pointedly.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. He was a gentle soul."Ginny started softly, which made Harry snorted. A gentle soul my ass. She added. "He saw teenagers in need and he helped."

"I'm not involving with this." Harry said, taking the stern older brother tone. "You are not going, I may contact Luna's parent to explain the situation as well. If Pansy and the others girls want to go, so let them. All I know there are lots of wild things going on that kind of party. Unprotected sex, drugs, drinking, messy shit like that. And I dont want my baby sister to contribute in that kind of lifestyle. I was a student once, Ginny, You can't fool me. I know How that goes."

"God, Harry. stop being a stuck wanker and be the cool brother for like once." Ginny made a frustrating noise on the other line. "Do you want me to have your car or not, we can take a lift from someone else and take the train or the coach on our way back, you know we can"

"Why don't you then?"

"Well because the party is cool, with cool people and we need to look cool." Ginny retorted back at him.

"Teenagers" Harry shook his head. "Do mum and dad know?"

"Harry, I'm an adult enough to do whatever pleases me without them being constantly on my back."

"By the sound of it, that means only one thing – they are completely clueless about this whole trip." Harry muttered categorically. "Ginny, you're sixteen and Scotland is extremely far for someone your age to go alone."

"I'm sixteen and a half, I'm going to be seventeen in a couple of months Harry and Blaize will take care of us" Ginny pointed out irately.

"I'm beginning to change my views on Blaize Zabini. Maybe mum and dad were right and the boy is having an awful influence on you" Harry spoke distastefully.

"Harry, do you want to or not" Ginny annoyingly mumbled.

"I do want to because you want let me leave with it. Though, with youth at your ages going to some strange party, miles away from home. I don't like the idea of you going to Scotland without mum and dad's approval, Ginny. What if something happens to you at that Party? I think the whole thing is a bad idea and I have so many things on my mind right now, I surely don't want to be put through this again. If mum and dad find out what's happening, they would blame me more than you because I'm the one who's allowing you to go without their permission."

"Okay, seriously, Harry, you're over-exaggerating a bit" Ginny said, starting to whine a little. "And who said, they must know. I'll tell them it's camping, part of college trip."

"I'm not over-exaggerating; I'm making you see my point." Harry snapped out.

"Zees, what crawled up your ass and died?" Ginny alleged flatly.

"Nothing crawled up my ass" Harry said a little louder than normal.

"See, now you're yelling. Why are you yelling?" Ginny complained in annoyance.

"I'm not yelling I'm only making you see what you're putting me into" Harry said as he calmed himself down.

"No you were yelling at me." Ginny told him pointedly. "Let me guess, you and Malfoy had another fight."

"For Sweden's sake, what am I, an open book?" Harry snappily growled.

"No, your attitude was awfully obvious and don't let me start with your tone." Ginny added harshly. "What did the bastard do this time?"

"Ginny, it's not your business." Harry said sternly.

"No, but you're my brother. What concerns you, concerns me too." Ginny angrily uttered. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to report this to dad."

"Ginny, don't tell anyone, nor mum and dad. Ginny please" Harry told his sister. He knew once Ginny exposed the situation to his parent, all hell would break loose. "It's between Draco and me."

"Do you want me to come over and stay with you?" Ginny said, not even hearing whatever her brother was saying on the other line. Harry bet the words just flew right pass her, like smoke in the air. "If you don't like me speaking to mum and dad about this, then I'm coming over."

"Gin, Ginny love" Harry paused to calm himself. Knowing that shouting at his sister would simply send her running to their parents. "Ginny. Whatever Draco and I are going through, it's our business. It's not something big, we will work it out. We simply fell into a small argument, but we will sort it out later, alright?"

"Are you sure? You seem very upset, Harry, and it upsets me that that idiot is doing this to you" Ginny told him

"I know and stop calling him names." Harry told her in a short snappy way.

"Fine, but I hate it when he hurts you like this." Ginny heatedly clarified.

"I know you, mum and dad made yourself clear on how you feel about him" Harry said back to her dryly.

"Of course we should. We don't like him, we think he's a cheating, lying bastard and that he's not good for you" Ginny muttered back. "We love you, Harry. We only want your happiness."

"I know I love you back, Monkey-Bunny" Harry said, knowing full well his sister was irritated about that, if the aggravating sigh was enough to go by.

"Good." Ginny's tone sounded much more like their mother. Harry wondered if it was a quality of Redheads. "So, about the car."

"I'll think about it. Perhaps I can ask Tom to find someone who could be with you or something."

"Oh, Tom. I forgot about him, how is he by the way, find a girlfriend yet? You know even though I'm dating Blaize, I'd totally so be vulnerable for him" Ginny let out a girlish giggle.

Harry heaved a frustrated sigh. His sister had a major crush on Tom Riddle. If she only knew the truth that the man was homo and not hetero, but then again Harry didn't blame his sister. Tom never really bragged much about his sexuality nor exposed it to the Media. Maybe that was why he cut off all access of his private life to be broadcasted.

"Ginny, you're sixteen..." Harry started, though he was cut short.

"And a Half, Harry" Ginny interrupted with tiny aggravation in her tone.

"Whatever." Harry shrugged off with a lack of care. "He's like fourteen years older than you"

"So" Harry heard his sister say imprecisely. "Age does not matter, Harry. Look at Katie Holmes and Tom Cruise. The man is practically her dad's age, but he married her."

"That's different" Harry pointed out.

"How different really? Maybe you're only jealous because you wouldn't like your boss, someone you admire, dating your little sister. It's not about age. Don't get all judgemental and over protective big brother on me. That was, like, so last year" Ginny told him, as though pointing out some serious facts.

Harry knew his sister had hit a nerve. He glowered, thankful that his sister wasn't there to see his face

"I know you're sulking there, Potty" He heard his sister snort.

Harry grimaced though with a growl, He hated that nick-name. he hissed. "Bye Ginny."

"Wait..." he hung up hurriedly not wanting to waste his time listening to any more words from his sister. He switched his mobile off knowing that once he hung up on Ginny the red head would insist on calling him until he picked up the call.

He felt exhausted instantly. He wanted nothing more than to just go home to his bed and never wake up again.

Making his way toward his house quietly and arriving at his door, Harry pulled out the key and put it in the lock and opened the door.

As soon as his feet landed in their Living Room, Harry spotted Draco on the couch sulking. He suddenly took pity on his lover.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was too quick in blaming everything on Draco without hearing his side of things.

Maybe he was being too judgemental. He was just so upset with the whole Ronald Weasely affair, that he could not think straight anymore.

"Harry," Draco lifted himself up hastily once he spotted his lover.

"Listen I'm sorry about everything. I was being judgemental and didn't care about your feelings and I'm sorry." Harry muttered almost inaudibly.

"It's alright, I know you're upset. But we can talk about this if you want and..." before Draco could continue Harry cut him off hastily.

"Can we not talk about any of it today? I'm worn-out and I only crave sleep." Harry said warily when he saw that his lover was about to argue. Harry added. "Please...I promise we will talk about this tomorrow and find a way to settle the whole fucked up mess peacefully."

"Alright" Draco said then followed Harry to their bedroom chamber. He was already in his pyjamas; he simply made his way over to their bed and sat down, watching Harry changing his cloths into his silk blue pyjamas.

"I'm sorry too." Draco started again. "I wasn't supposed to start it out like that; I only wanted to tell you this so that we can figure out a way out."

"I know" Harry said, as he finished tucking his cloths neatly into his wardrobe knowing full well that his lover didn't like him being messy and that it could upset their night again. "But I liked the dinner though, it was nice."

"Yeah" Draco grey eyes lifted up to him with a smile.

"Yeah" Then Harry moved toward him once he was in front of him. He sat on the bed and leaned in to capture his husband's lips for a kiss.

"Do you still stand with your offer?" Draco said between their kisses as soon as his lover lay on the bed and he on top, trailing kisses around his neck

"No!" Harry shook his head, his looked away shamefully when his lover pulled his head up to glance down at him. "I'm sorry but I don't feel like it right now."

"Oh," Draco glared at the wall for a short moment before looking down at Harry. His lips curled into a tiny smile which did not reach his grey eyes. "That's alright."

"I' really am sorry, Draco" Harry said, his finger instantly trailed to his lover platinum curls in a tender caress. "Tomorrow, I promise."

"Right-Right" Draco nodded though with pursed lips. The note of disappoint was clear in his tone. "Are you sure you're feeling better now?"

"I'm fine" Harry said, even though there was a bit of a cracking sound to his voice. "Just lay beside me?"

Draco nodded and let his lover move first, and then he settled himself down on the bed against his lover's back, his hard chest against Harry's warm back, his face at the back of Harry head sniffing his lovely smooth hair. His strong hands curled around Harry's waist as Harry's hand placed itself on top of his and their fingers entwined while Draco nuzzle his nose at the back of his neck, feeling the ticklish of smooth hair on his skin. It was soothing.

There was a silence around the room as the two simply laid there wordlessly caressing each other.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt his lover's lips dropped a light kiss on the back of his skull and pulled the wrapping hands of the blonde tighter around his waist.

"I love you, Draco" Harry whispered and his voice echoed in the stillness of the air in the room.

He heard Draco mutter in the same loving tone as his. "I love you too, baby."

Then they stayed like that until Harry felt his lover's breath even out and get heavier. He knew Draco was out. He simply laid there, deep in thought, wondering if it was the best idea to talk about his feelings to Draco.

He hoped Tom was right about this. Perhaps, it was time to let go of certain grudges and try to give Weasley a chance to make amends.

Perhaps. There could be a possible chance..but it was too thin...hardly to spot...

Maybe. Just maybe

XXXXXXXXX

As I agreed, I would complete the following story here. So, here it is.

Thanks to my beta and readers for everything.

Please review, it would be nice

With Lots of Love.


	6. Chapitre Six

Title:

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__: _Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

Thanks to all my readers who support my stories. Your reviews really did it for me. And major thanks to my story 'The lovers' beta-reader Hazza Kenny. Who you were a MAJOR help, you and Maria are all for me. God bless you exceedingly. Without you guys, don't know what I would do. Thank you.

Anyway this story is non-magical alright. Hope you like it.

* * *

"_In art, there are tears that do often lie too deep for thoughts."~ Louis Kronenberger~_

* * *

_Chapitre Six_

#

"..._**Speaking Pastletongue**__…."_

_**#**_

Harry couldn't argue with the fact that after their argument their make-up intercourse was mind-blowing. The things that Draco did to him made Harry purr each time he thought about it. oh that fatanstically talented tongue...reaching deep inside him..Harry blushed for the sixth times for that intense sentimental thought.

Though, Harry still doubted that it solved anything, despite how amazing the sex was. Yes, they finally had the 'talk' in which it was the sort of talk that lasted for hours and always ended in an argument. But they managed to put all differences aside and go for it before Harry end up jumping on Draco and letting him fuck the life out of him.

Harry had even thrown certain objects at Draco, accusing him of being selfish, even to make matters worse; he mentioned the idea of settling with Tom to take some time off from each other. Leave Draco to think about his insane ideas. His husband threw a tantrum of his own. The two married men yelled at each other to the point of exhaustion.

Once they were beat from all the screaming and the rough sex, they finally settled down to have a normal and proper conversation. In which they finally agreed to meet Ronald Weasley once and for all. It would be one dinner (That was mostly Harry's Decision) and then they would cut all ties with the man forever with that part directed specifically to Draco.

Yet, as the two set some ground rules on what to do. Harry brought out the idea of inviting Tom to the dinner. The suggestion did irritate Draco for a while, of course his lover sulked at the idea of having dinner with his ex and his lover's co-partner, the man he hated. Harry suggested that he deal with it. It would be a good chance for Ron to find someone. Draco had mentioned that Ron would come alone since his partner was away for a few weeks.

After the issues were resolved peacefully, the two fell into each other's arms and made out... That turned into a second round of another very mind-blowing sex, which Harry still couldn't get over. His ass was sore.

Harry chuckled tenderly as he felt Draco snuggle his head around his cheek, and make an adorable noise. He closed his eyes while his lips formed a fond smile when he felt his lover begin to drop light kisses all over his neck up to his ear and cheek.

"I love you even more every goddamn day, even when you act like a bossy ass." Draco muttered against his ear.

Harry moaned quietly at the caressing tongue in his ear. "I know. I can be stubborn sometimes, but it's for a good reason. We simply need to stick to our agreement, Drake."

He felt Draco nod and heard him make a cute sound with his throat. The two then carried on snuggling, with their hands entwined together.

"I love those perfect hands." Draco told him as the two observed their intertwining hands.

"You have lovely hands yourself, Draco." Harry said, and then turned over until he was facing his lover. Their noses closely touching as grey blue eyes locked with emerald eyes full of love.

"Promise me, no matter what we'll stay together." Harry muttered softly.

"You know that there is no one who I will love more than you. You're my life, Harry," Draco grimaced a little although smiling, "That sounds so cheesy."

The two chuckled again, then Harry grinningly let his finger trail along his lover's flushed cheek. "That may be true but oddly, it sounds perfect."

"Don't worry, this evening will go well, I promise. As long as we both stand on what we agreed and you promise to not let you're anger and hatred get in the way." Draco told him serenely.

"Yeah, I promise. Can we forget about it for the moment?" Harry frowned briefly.

"I second that. So...what do you want to talk about or in this case do" Draco asked, snuggling at the side face of Harry like an overly affectionate puppy

"I don't want to talk; I just want to lay here with you like this." Harry smiled tenderly

"Ready for another round." The young blondie grinned

But Harry only ruthled fondly his blond hair and made a mocking disgusting face. "Ew no!"

Draco laughed quietly as the two leaned in even closer until their faces were practically on each others. They closed their eyes tightly, noses touching, lips on each other, hands intertwining. The two feel asleep in the same position.

The first thing, Harry did after waking up and leaving Draco in bed, that early morning after their time in bed all night, making certainly sure his husband was asleep (It was not really a hard work as Draco sleep like the dead). Especially when they had that hard-talk, throughout the whole evening till dawn. Harry knew that disturbing Tom at this hour was a dangerous line he was daringly crossing, but he wanted to try his chance.

He'd take the chance on doing it in the morning; those were the perfect times considering how sleeply Tom was, he would agree to anything when he was all sleepy..Harry found it endearing and cute and advantageous as well. He would probably be completely exhausted by now in particular to the amount of work Harry left yersterday before going home, Tom had so much to do and the whole thing about his family issues (Father and sister and his hidden sexuality) usually pushed the young Gellert heir to bury his entire feelings through work, so he really hoped he catch Tom also in a better mood. He may be easily manupilated while asleep but Tom could be such a monster most of the times.

Harry fidgeted in discomfort as he held the phone to his ear. Wondering if it was a good idea to ask Tom something like this or more precisely wondering if Tom would agree to such nonsense.

He let his finger curl around the phone wire and played with it for a while, as he sat there on the black divan, hearing the ringing sound on the other end.

As always, Tom took his time to answer the phone. He always wondered if the man did it on purpose.

"Hello." He heard a deep masculine tone which belonged to Tom. There was a hint of fatigue and crankiness in his tone. Harry guessed that Tom has been sleeping.

"Tom?" Harry asked mildly.

"Harry. Why are you calling me at such a ungodly hour? Is there something the matter," Tom questioned restlessly, "If it's some nonsense reason you called me this early, you will be in big trouble, my friend."

"I'm sorry to wake you. But I'm desperate for a huge favour," Harry started calmly, "I want you to do something for me."

He heard Tom sigh. "Very well, ask away."

"I…" He stopped because of his lack of words. Not really knowing how to begin asking something of that sort from the man. He didn't want to lower his pride and dignity

"Harry, you know, I truly need to catch some sleep right now and you fiddling on the other end is stopping me from doing so." Tom said, half sighing, half aggravated.

"Sorry, I wantyouto cometodinneratmyhouse?" Harry hastily asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Tom asked, Harry could note the puzzlement in his tone.

"I decided to invite Ronald to dinner tomorrow. Draco and I agreed that it's for the best and I know I may mess it up, not just with Draco but with Weasley as well. So I really want you to come along as well. Your presence will be helpful in preventing me from losing my temper, please." Harry finally stated.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Let me get this straight. You want my presence at your small get together feast with your former fellow rivalry and Draco Malfoy's former fiancée. So why would my presence be so significant at your dinner party? Though I cannot help but notice how the idea sounds rather tempting" Tom asked, mockingly.

"Yeah, please. At least it'll be better when you're there. It might stop me from doing something drastic." Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"So what will I be doing over this little gathering moment?" Tom requested. Harry was sure that Tom was arching his brow at that.

"I'll let you taunt Draco, if you want," Harry made a little whining noise," Please, I want you to be there."

There was a short pause between the two lines. Harry could hear Tom breathing. It was as if the man on the other end was considering the idea. "Very well, I shall make an appearance. But you know, Harry, I'll be expecting a reward after this."

"I knew you'd end up saying that. Alright, I guess I own you big times then, What would you want?" Harry rolled his eyes, although he was happy at Tom's acceptance.

"I'll tell you once I consider it. But first, I need to catch up with my sleep right now, Harry. As I said it's too early to be awake." Tom groaned at him.

"Okay, get back to bed, you big lazy ass." Harry let out an oddly cute giggle, though he stopped when he heard Tom take a sharp breath.

"Fabulous sound." He heard him whisper. "Alas, I don't have the privilege in hearing it every day like Malfoy."

"Sleep well, _Thomas_." Harry's lips curled up in a small sad smile at the man's word.

Tom needed to, somehow, get over his feelings for Harry. Harry didn't want to be the one hurting Tom.

Harry guiltly trying to light the mood at the awkwards silence between them. "And oh, Tom dont go all comatose alright, We need you at the dinner."

There was a short pause. Then Tom said with mocked sweetness. "Harry, Fuck off"

He was laughing at that, he nearly didnt hear Tom annoyingly and swiftly switched his phone off from the other line.

* * *

Every item positioned around the dining table was just as normal. Not too much fuss, only in actual order. Normally Harry fussed and panicked about the dinning table set-up whenever he was having dinner party. However this one, he didn't give a shit about it.

Firstly, He was in a shitty mood and secondly he sure as hell didn't want to see Ron in his house.

He just agreed with Draco to avoid any more arguments especially when they had been having those a lot these past months. He didn't want to start it all again. He certainly didn't want any of the Malfoy family knowing about it, or they would find that the best opportunity for their son to actually divorce him. Divorce was far from Harry's mind. He loved Draco so much and divorcing him would be such devastation to the point that Harry might actually consider the idea of committing suicide.

Still, inviting Ron to his house, Draco was pushing it but then it couldn't hurt if Harry survived one day for just three hours in Ron's presence (which would take a lot from him) but then after that Draco and he agreed to never see Ron ever again in their life.

So, He just wanted to give his lover one day the pleasure of seeing Ron again. Then that would be it. No more idiot in their lives, ever again.

Harry's heart stopped beating and clenched in a spiteful way as his stomach twisted and face dropped off as soon as he heard the doorbell. He was in the kitchen, ignoring Draco who was helping out with some vegetable chopping.

The two quieted, Harry ignored Draco's eyeing. Draco was silent; he knew it was because his mood already warned him not to push it. Or Harry would snap and everything would turn out a disaster.

"Draco, get the door." Harry ordered through gritted teeth, as he pulled out the kitchen towel to look over the piece of meat within the oven.

Draco went directly without a word. He knew his lover was in a bad mood. He knew that Harry wasn't pleased with the idea of Ronald Weasley joining them for dinner. He was only doing it (according to Harry) because he loved Draco dearly and didn't want to let him down.

Draco was wholeheartedly grateful. Very grateful for his lover going through all this trouble to invite someone who ruined Harry's life when he was younger? Though, he was not pleased with the idea of Tom Riddle being there as well.

Not pleased at all.

Once he opened the door, his lips broke into a huge leer while his heart ceased to be for a short awhile as soon his eyes connected with the person at the door.

There he was the man who he loved with his whole heart…the man whole broke him completely before Harry pieced him together again…the man whose one part of him loved and would continue loving till his death

The man whose handsomely striking and yet contagious at the same time in his life despite his absent…

Ronald Biluis Weasley…Draco Malfoy ex-Lover aka Best-friend aka ex-Soul mate

Just standing there smiling…Draco forgot how to speak as much as he was strikingly captivated by his ex-lover beauty in spite of himself.

XXXXXX

Thanks to all my readers including my beta for your reviews and support in my story, I sincerely am grateful for everything

Sorry the story is short but I'll try updating more later.


	7. Chapter Sept

Title:

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__: _Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

* * *

"_The quarrels of lovers are like summer storms. Everything is more beautiful when they have passed_."~ Anonymous~

* * *

_Chapter Sept_

#

"..._**Speaking Pastletongue**__…."_

_**#**_

_Once he opened the door, his lips broke into a huge leer while his heart ceased to be for a short awhile as soon his eyes connected with the person at the door._

_There he was the man who he loved with his whole heart…the man whole broke him completely before Harry pieced him together again…the man whose one part of him loved and would continue loving till his death_

_The man whose handsomely striking and yet contagious at the same time in his life despite his absent…_

_Ronald Biluis Weasley…Draco Malfoy ex-Lover aka Best-friend aka ex-Soul mate_

_Just standing there smiling…Draco forgot how to speak as much as he was strikingly captivated by his ex-lover beauty in spite of himself._

Ronald Weasley. He was wearing a brownish yellow shirt with a brown leather jacket and a black jean-like trouser with some black trainers. His hair was shoulder length and a few bangs falling on one side of his face, and more importantly it was a light brown instead of natural flamy red.

The new style suited him; in fact it looked so good on him that in Draco's eyes he was breathtaking.

Ron was not beautiful looking as Harry. No, he had a round face and thin nose and lips, face full of freckles and constantly blushed faced and cheek, his feature was what anyone would consider as adorably cute. But what attracted Draco to him those long passed years were his personality and his big heart, his welcoming family to accept Draco and his own family with arms spread open. Well you could not help who you fall in love with right.

Love was blind, What Draco learned years ago during his times with his friend was that...perhaps they were not meant to be. But fate blessed him by giving him a chance to cherish their moment together before Ron leaving him, Draco would never forget it. But now, now it was time to leave all past behind.

Only if he could tell his thumping heart otherwise.

Draco inhaled a breath and gulped quickly despite himself, as he continued gazing at his ex in a more adoring way that would drive Harry mental. If any person was next to him they would laugh at how ridiculous his expression was.

"Are you going to invite me in or just drool me over?" Ron chuckled amiably, his eyes glinted with delight.

"I was not drooling; Just surprised at how much you've changed since the last time I saw you," Draco mumbled softly, "Please come on in."

"Draco, that was five days ago." Ron signed, though he was feeling bemused.

"Well, you still look… you know… it's not like I'm impressed or anything… but you…" Draco had begun to babble, not knowing when to stop. His cheeks reddened when Ron arched his brow at him. Then he took a long breath and finished. "Well… you look good."

"Thanks," Ron grinned beamingly, "By the look of it, I guess you like my new style. I wasnt sure it would fit, especially with my natural hair and stuff but I guess I was wrong. I got so nervous at what you'd think. I mean not that there is any point of me worrying about what you think or anything and since we're not dating so it… You know what; I'm going to shut up now."

Draco laughed out delightfully. "Yeah, I like it. The light brown makes you look more mannish, like Paul Walker."

"Ah, Paul Walker," Ron teased grinningly, "Crushing over that dude still? You should move on from him by now Drake, plus he's still ain't gay?"

"Shut up! Can't I just appreciate the good old days," Draco's lips tucked into a wide smile as he recalled the previous days he had with Ron, "Although I got over him a long time ago, after I got married. I found myself my own Paul Walker, better even."

It was so quick that Draco actually thought it was his imagination tricking him. There was a look of disapointment passed across Ron's features as soon as he mentioned the marriage part but masked it through his smile. Draco knew it as smile number 10. 'Let me just smile no matter how shitty I feel right now'. Times spent studying every Ronald Weasley expression taught him a lot. Draco wordlessly let it go, he didnt want to make the man uncomfortable as he already was. Beside it was not like they were still together or anything, He didnt really much care if the man was hurt or something...right? _right_?

Ron cleared his throat softly. "So speaking of marriage, how's married life treating you, Drakey-Baby? Where's your husband anyway?"

Draco blushed at the affectionate nickname. It had been a long time since Ron called him 'Drakey-Baby.' He used to once, when they were dating, but not anymore. Not when Draco was married and in love with another man. It brought out so much memories

"Don't call me that! There are too many memories behind that name." Draco grimaced awkwardly. He didn't know why he was feeling guilty but he did.

"Oh...Sorry. I didn't realise, I'm sorry," Ron's face fell a little at it, "So wheres…"

"Harry?" Draco finished for him, "He's in the kitchen."

"Harry? As in Harry Potter," Ron finally uttered his name, which felt like some sort of heavy bitterness on his tongue and a stung in his heart, "You married Harry Fucking Potter. What the hell Draco!Why didn't you tell me back at the Gallery, I would have saved you the trouble by not accepting your invitation and not coming? You know how much history is shared between me and your _husband_."

"Drop it, Ron! I invited you to this because you're my friend, despite whatever went on in the past, which I think should stay in the past. I still value our friendship. We cant just forget what the two of us went through Ron. It doesnt work like that, I have a say to this as much as you and Harry. Besides, I had a little talk with him too and he's fine with it. Harry may be difficult sometimes and find it uneasy to let go of certain things but he is a good person. Just try to work out whatever issues you two have. So please, Ron. Don't mess it up alright. Go along with whatever's going to pass during dinner. Please for me, " Draco said, his grey blue eyes begging man before him. "I know there are bad water under the bridge but College years are long gone, Ron. Don't you think it's time to let go and start anew?"

Ron paused and looked at him for a long moment. He finally sighed in defeat."Fine, but drop the puppy eyes alright, You've already got me"

He said it with a smile yet Draco felt like there was a double meaning to that word. He simply stayed mute as his friend continued. "I won't mess up your dinner. I promise, I'll be on my best behaviour. I'm not the same guy as I used to be, back when we were young, Draco. I'll make sure of that." Ron took Draco's hand and squeezed it as the two shared another tender moment. "I'll avoid whatever confrontation that he will direct to me or whatever fist or insults he throws my way during the meal. I give you my word."

"Thank you," Draco's face flushed at the warm flesh making contact with his own, "I missed you, you know."

"I missed you too." Ron smiled softly as the two continued staring at each other and the two broke the interaction as soon as they heard the footsteps coming.

"Draco, I…" Harry cut short as his eyes narrowed at the man standing awfully close to his husband.

_Ronald Weasley_. He hissed murderously inside his head. How much he loathed this guy. In the whole universe there was several people Harry find unbearably obnoxious, Ronald Weasley was all of them.

He was like the worse habit Harry wanted to kick...With both feet.

"Harry." Ron started hesitately

"Ronald." Harry cut short and indifferently as he moved to take his lover's hand. Making sure Weasley notice that he still hate him, much to the man's dismay.

An hefty tension sharpened between them, that even two year olds would take note of the atmosphere between them. Draco looked back and forth between them and swallowed.

Harry leaned against his lover. He swore he saw a flash of longing in Ronald's eyes as soon as he stepped against Draco and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Draco blushed, Harry swore his lover was watching Ron's reaction at the corner of his eyes with...what the hell, was that _pity_?

It pissed Harry off inside so much, however to state his point, he kissed draco gently on the lips, his arms around his waist. He knew he was showing off this affectionate side, probably marking his territory once and for all.

"The food is almost done; I made your favourite fudges as well." Harry muttered to him fondly after they broke apart.

"Really?" Draco lifted his eyes, as his eyes glittered adoringly and smiled sweetly at him, "Hope you didn't mess up the turkey there."

Harry slapped his lover's hand softly and pouted, "I'm not you."

"Ow! I'm just saying," Draco snickered broadly and made a quick little gesture of lifting his hand as if surrendering, "And I thought you liked my cooking, you said that those cooking lessons were helping."

"Oh, I certainly do, my dear among other things," Harry winked knowingly which made Draco brake into a huge grin and lean his face against Harry's. As the two leaned their nose against each other lovingly. Probably forgetting the man right next to them, Harry wished it to happen. If only Ronald Weasley could just disappear.

"How are Lucius and Narcissa coming along with the new project?" Ron broke the moment between the two lovers. Any person could hear the aggravation in his tone of voice. The sweet moment was too much for any jealous ex-lover to endure.

"Oh, actually it's coming fine, more than I expected. By the way, Dad's thinking about expanding the area further, its part of the same plan he thought of a few years ago" Draco told him.

"So he finally took my idea. Well that deserves some serious celebration" Ron and Draco shared another broad smirk as only the two of them getting the humour.

Harry frowned at the whole thing. Ronald Weasley came back to Britain and he settled down in no more than a week or so. He knew about Lucius Malfoy's plans while Harry, Draco's lover didn't know anything that was going on in the family. Well, that was because he never really paid much attention to anything that related to the Malfoy's, which was for sure.

Could you blame him, particularly when Harry and his 'in-laws' resented each other? It was all in the open. But still, Harry couldn't contain the jealousy inside of him for being behind at the issue. Someone like Ronald Weasley knowing whatever was going on at Malfoy Manor.

Fuck that! Call him selfish or anything but if that dumbass was going to be part of Draco's family, well Harry would too. And why did he feel like he was into some kind of competition with the ex-redhaired weirdo.

_God, He's not just obnoxious like so many other people, He's obnoxious in a completely different and far worse way_. Harry thought to himself as Ron kept talking. His mind forming every possible images of Ron getting murder in a far worse way by Harry.

"What plans?" Harry threw Ron a filthy look, telling Ron to back off as He could see him eyeing Draco like some piece of meat, and turned around to look back at his lover.

Draco stopped for a moment and twisted his head a little to Harry, frowning. "Oh. Some project my father wanted to do about the new school or something like that."

He then returned his attention to Ron, glowering at the conceited man across him. Manipulative evil bitch

"Uh? How come I didnt know anything about it then?" Harry knew he was sounding like an over-zealous nagging wife, but he didn't like Draco's sudden ignorance and the smug look on Ronald's face for having Draco's attention.

"Er… that's because you never care...My family issues are less important than anything else in your life. I quote: I don't give a shit about any of the Malfoy business blah blah." Draco frowned at him, he knew it sounded harsh but Harry was acting weird again.

His unexpected mood surprised Harry. Harry hastily said, simply to avoid any coming confrontation. "I never meant it that way; I was just saying it so you will drop the subject. I mean don't get me wrong, once you start talking about your family, it gets kinda boring."

_Crap! Way to go Harry. Looking for another mess yourself_. Harry cursed mentally. Hey, he couldn't help it Ok.

"_Excuse me!_" Draco twisted around to look at him, his face closed off in an annoyed mode, "Are you saying that my family life is _boring_?"

"Is something burning?" Ron cut them of briefly as he made a gesture of sniffing in the air and looking back at the now annoyed lovers curiously.

"Shit." Harry cursed bluntly.

"I knew you'd do something to the poor turkey." Draco said in an ironic tone which he was rewarded with an infuriate regard from Harry.

"Come on, the dining room is this way." Draco said but beforehand he helped Ron with his coat, and then showed him toward the dining room table afterwards.

The two started a deep conversation, completely forgetting Harry was already back in the room, with plates of food.

"Draco, come help me in the kitchen." Harry stared pointedly at his abruptly irate husband, leaving Ron alone.

Ron took a long and deep sigh as he eyed the room around him. He was feeling a little envious of the house. It was nice and cosy and the two seemed to love each other no matter their lover's spat.

There was no chance for him, believing that he had a chance with Draco. His ex was happy and in love. He needed to move on and soon even if he had a boyfriend who still beat the crap out of him and abused him sometimes. Ron didn't want to take Draco back like this, He had a lot of baggage and he was a mess, He'd just hurt the young Malfoy further. Even if his mind said otherwise, not helping but thinking that he had a chance, that it was only a phase, once Draco realized that they still cared for each other, the young Malfoy would come for him. Ron believed that and he hated himself for it, for being so selfish an completely unfair to Draco. lthough, He still wondered if Draco and Harry loved each other like he and Draco were? Did they tattoo each other's name in their body as well, which he still had the tattoo right now. He never erased it and he was sure he would never had the gut to do so.

He eyes travelled to the large frame of their wedding day at the table across the room. He walked up to it and clenched it, much into an unconsciously tight grip as he stared right at it with thinned lips and a grimed expression.

That should have been him standing there with Draco. Draco kissing his cheek like he was doing in the frame on Harry's check, looking at him with love in his grey blue eyes instead of Harry.

But Ron blew his chances. Why because he was terrified of how he felt and immature. Because he couldn't face the rejection in Draco's eyes or Draco breaking up with him first.

He only wanted to save the platinum blonde the trouble of a hard relationship. But man, it was clear how much they fitted each other, so lovingly, so perfectly. They were perfect together.

Well, that was long gone. He needed to let go and now.

Didn't Draco deserve that happiness? If Harry was the one to make Draco's happy since he could not, then He would step aside and let him go, it would not be easy but he had to. He owned Draco this much. He hurt him too much in the past, and the young Malfoy didnt deserve it. He would hurt him even more if he got back with him again. Ron was just a broken shell of a man, He was a broken spirit, he deserved that for all the years he treated his blond haired friend wrongly. It still pained him though, all those years, trying to make sure that Draco deserve someone who fit him, who loved him wholly, unconditionally, who would treat him right. The young Malfoy finally realised that Ron was not good enough, that He was just a jerk who didnt deserve happiness, who didnt deserve the love Draco gave him but an abusive boyfriend who fucked his mind up so badly. He finally found someone else. Fate had blessed him but Ron threw it away. He regretted it, But now...Now it was time to let all go and...and move on.. Could Draco have that?

As much as it hurt..It hurt too much to think that one day, one day. Draco had finally decide that he was better than Ron and get someone who fit him perfectly like Harry did..All those years for nothing.

Ron felt a tinkle at the corner of his eyes.

Whatever he predicted before he came back to Britain, whatever thoughts (about Draco still being single and waiting for him) were wrong. He needed to let go once and for all. Let Draco be happy for once and let himself move on. Was it too much to ask?

"Stick to what we agreed, Draco." Harry's snappy tone brought Ron to conscious thought. His ears picked up their murmurs, he was somehow sure that they were discussing him. He quickly wiped the tear on his one cheek switfly

He own blue eyes then settled worriedly on Draco. The young Malfoy frowned at him, studying him closely like he could tell that Ron was upset.

_Only him_. Ron said mentally. He instantly avoided his eyes from the blond.

There was an awkward silence between them, well mostly between Ron and Harry. Mainly from Harry's rage and disgust over Ron was clear for even a blind man to pick right upon it.

"I suppose you're looking at our wedding picture."

"Yeah, it's a nice photo." Ron muttered, although hating the clear envy in his tone." Where did you have it, Draco?"

"At the Potter's Garden. It was great place and a lovely service, wasn't it Draco? Not too much fuss though, although I hated that part when you asked me to repeat those lames vows over and over again. My family were irritated"

"Of course they were," Draco responded sarcastically, "And our vows weren't lame. I loved those vows; it had been around in the Malfoy family for centuries. My great grandparents and my parents repeated it at their ceremonies as well."

"Yeah, right," Harry scoffed laughingly, "Though ours did go well."

"I told you, it was going to be fine and it was. I didn't understand why you went all panicky and ballistic when they told you the blues roses were going to come late."

"Well, excuse me if I wanted my wedding to be perfect. Besides don't blame me. Weren't you the once who kept on brushing any dirt off his tuxedo even if there was nothing to brush over." Harry smirked.

"Hey, that tuxedo was expensive." Draco said then turned to Ron with a grin "James Bond style, pretty cool."

"Yeah?" Ron smiled widely, although his heart was dropping painfully, his cheek was hurting behind his meaningless smile.

"Are you okay?" Draco frowned as he ceased whatever he was doing and moved toward Ron. He placed his hand on his shoulder and watched Ron searchingly. "What's the matter? Come on, I know you. Something's bothering you."

"I...I...It's nothing, I'm just upset I was not the best man at your wedding" The brown haired man gave him a tight smile, Not completely telling him the truth, what he wanted to say, how he felt. "I felt like I missed a lot of thing you know. You got married and now here I am growing old and looking more and more like a rag." Ron's tone saddened as his face fell again.

"Hey, don't be so down, Ray" Ron looked up to him at that nickname, it was the first time Draco said it. The two stared at each other as Draco continued. "I know we have...uh plenty to talk about." The two chuckled as though knowing the inside joke. "But I promise, We'll find time to catch-up all the lost times and moreover you don't look like a rag doll. To me you cleaned up pretty well, if I may say so. Hope you straighten up your silly and funny side right?" Ron playfully slapped him in the arm as the two laughed at one another.

"Anyway, I know tones of unavalaible guys from my Arts department that would love to date someone beautiful and charismatic as you, Ray. You'll find your Harry as I did mine, I promise" Draco smiled at him, Ron smiled curtly, despite the painful stinging inside him.

Harry stood there staring, knowing full well what Ron's intention was. Hating their inside joke, their silent staring, it felt as though Harry was intruding into a private wordless conversation. He hated this bond Draco seemed to share with the dumbass. And what's up with the whole I'm so alone and loveless pity-party Ronald was pulling and bribing Draco into caring for him again. What a sadistic bitch!

"Draco's right. You'll... find someone, _I'm sure_." He said not really meaning it, but possibly meaning for his husband to break the joining between him and the bastard and step away from Ronald as far as possible.

He didn't like their closeness; he didn't like it at all.

Sensing Harry's silent rage throughout his tone, Ron patted Draco's hand and stepped away, walking himself to the dining table again.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he spotted a slight of red colour across his husband's cheek. Him and Draco would have a long talk later.

As the table was ready for four people Ron's brow narrowed in a frown as he stared at the reserved plate opposite to the main seat. "Are you expecting another guest?"

"Harry is." Draco said in a peeved manner.

As the three settled down at the table, there was a knock on the door, "I'll get that."

Harry went to it, wishing that it was Tom. He's the only one who would get him out of this insanity before he went all Jack-Ripper serial Killing rompage on the both of them.

Just as he pulled open the front door open and thank god for that

There he was leaning against his door frame, with a black coat, looking around anxiously. Harry guessed that he was probably worried about the paparazzi or some fans recognizing him.

He was wearing a normal black cap hat with dark sunglasses. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. If anyone asked him, Harry would deny it but it was true. Tom despite looking all normal and an average man, he still looked similar to a famous actor/model

His coat was unzipped, giving away a white simple shirt and black jeans. For someone who was a millionaire and very well-known, Tom's way of dressing was always very simple. Not too much, not too big or expensive. Apart from his parents' anniversary bash, in which he wore a tuxedo and walked around the room, looking like the next Sean Connery in a James Bond movie, making any males and females populations slobber.

Harry slapped himself mentally for standing there and eye-fucking the man from his hair to black expensive Paul Smith trainers looking smugly at Harry.

Sometimes, Tom's ego was the size of the universe. Mercifully he didnt know about Harry secret crush on him and Harry was sure Tom wouldn't let him live with it. It was bad enough the man teased him constantly with sexual innuendos and clearly pointing out his sentiment for Harry in the open.

"Tom," He said whatever idiotic though that came into his head, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Er… I believe you invited me" Tom arched his gorgeous eye brows at him, "Or should I remind you about our phone chat this morning." Then he added sarcastically. "And Harry, you seem to have a terrible way of greeting your guests.

"Right, sorry." Harry said, cursing himself for his futility and ignoring the last ironical comment.

Of course he knew Tom would come, could he be more stupid? Well wasting his time with a pompous bastard inside his house, probably sprained his brain too.

"Are you going to let me in or should I stay here and let you over think before asking me in." Tom smirked at him. "Perhaps I should wait till your brain is back in place"

"Git" Harry shot at him kindly.

"Your one, _Angel_." Tom winked at him, and grinned self-righteously. He leaned in to kiss his cheek smoothly, closeby the corner of his lips. Just when their skins met, Harry felt the same vibration he usually felt each time he came in contact with Tom his cheek warmed.

"I got you your favourite wine, '_Chateau Mouton Rothonel' from 1953, _Remember?" Tom handed him the greenish wine bottle. Harry's face lightened up and he beamed slightly at Tom.

"Thank you, that was thoughtful of you." He whispered back.

"Anything for you, me sweets," He tapped his finger on Harry's chin and grinned, "Now, what's next. I hope your husband doesn't throw any tantrums?"

"Come on, you old geezer. You're welcome here, less I would say for some people." Harry said as he dragged Tom to the dining room by his elbow.

"Wow, I appear to look like a silly child being dragged by you in such a way, Harry. Lucky that it's you I'm allowing too." Tom said, his expression suddenly closed off as he glimpsed the two men already at the dining room table.

"Hey-hey, you're having a feast." Tom said mostly to Harry than anyone else, probably pretending to not notice either men in particular in the room apart from Harry, from the drivelling gaping Ron to pissed off Draco.

"You're spending way too much time with your father, Tom." Harry told him flatly. Tom only flashed him a quick glare as he was placed at the table.

"I guess, we haven't met. I'm…"

"Tom Riddle Jr." Ron completed for him shortly and shook the man's hand in excitement. "I saw you on the news talking about your views on your father's exchange with the Minister. I watched your interviews all the times. Merlin, I can't believe I'm here talking to Salazar's grandson and man, I heard a lot about your business. You seemed to be recognized a lot more abroad than here in England."

"Thank you; it's always a pleasure to meet a fan." Tom muttered back, amused at Ron's reaction.

"Are you kidding me? I adore you," Ron said, and then flushed in embarrasment, "Sorry; I guess I ruined the little dignity I had left. I didn't mean to sound like a maniac fanboy."

"Not to matter, my friend. It's a pleasure to encounter someone who _adores_ me." Tom said although it was uttered nicely the words were uninterested, but luckily no one detected it, except Harry.

"Such an interesting young man you have here, Harry." He said sarcastically. "I dont mind you adoring me so much, as long you don't mind me not caring"

Ron flushed all the way down but then beamed at the man despite himself. Like he didn't care Whether the infamous man insult him, the only thing important was that He met Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt and HE was talking to him.

Harry rolled his eyes and thought, _'Why is he lacking in intelligent, Well...Good Job, he's probably more than making up for it in his stupidity?'_ Even Draco could see that. It was funny how Draco was sending killer glares at Tom.

He didn't know whether his lover was shooting daggers at Tom for engaging in conversation with Ron Weasley or for taking his ex's attention and watching his ex drool all over Tom (Which Harry somehow wouldn't blame him, I mean Harry drooled all over him and he was sure that despite Draco's protesting over the idea of how handsome Tom was or complaining about the man having crushes all over the place. He was sure that Draco had a lit'old crush of his own for the man too. He heard Draco once appreciate the man's looks, especially the first time when he and Draco had begun to go out. The first time Draco came to his office.). This was infuriating.

He didn't know if his lover was simply jealous. Harry couldn't distinguish the feelings he was having.

"I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley." The light brown haired man uttered shamelessly.

"I'm sure you are." Tom locked eyes with Harry, making sure that Harry knew he was going to pay for this. He rolled his eyes at the boy babbling nonsense next to him. His lips curling up once he spotted the snicker on Harry's lips as if the two were sharing a private joke. Before Harry turned away to hide his face on his palm.

Tom's attention switched to the man opposite of him, smirking darkly at the blond. "Hello, _Malfoy_."

"_Riddle."_ It was short and hateful. Draco made sure that Tom heard all the bitterness and the venom in the sentence. "Don't you think you should go do some Soul-Searching, I heard it's all free at the Mall, you may find one."

"Draco, don't be a jerk. He's trying, you know." Harry glared down at his lover.

"Don't care." Draco shrugged it off carelessly.

"You know Malfoy, I came across certain serious shitty homeless repulsive men on my way here that are less offensive than you." Tom said, not sparing him a look as his eyes were on Harry on the time. "But alas, you are not even beneath my contempt,"

Ron looked in bewilderment at the loathing tension building in the room. "Draco? Did I do something?"

"Let's see, Mr. Malfoy here has always made sure that he shows his dislike toward me, each and every time I'm around. It seems like a mutual agreement, no?" Tom took the fork up and caressed the pointed area and watched the men sitting opposite him underneath his long lashes. One more, he could just stab this one someone's neck. But who? The blond or the Brown

"You two hate each other?" Ron asked confused.

"Can't you tell?" Harry snapped at the man's lack of sense.

For god's sake How stupid could Ron get? He didn't know what made Ron dumb but seriously, it did work

"Don't snap at him like he's an idiot, Harry. He can clearly see for himself." Draco snapped back, lifting his head to gaze annoyingly at the man standing next to him.

"I'll talk in whatever tone I like." Harry threw back.

"Harry, behave." Tom's sapphire eyes locked with emerald in a silent battle. He just shook his head. Harry sighed in defeat and walked into the kitchen instead.

"I don't like you, Riddle. Just so you know, I don't like you coming into my house either." Draco moved his head a little to hiss at the man.

"_Really_? He replied in a calm flat tone, "As I recall, you have the same rights to impose and over rule just as much as Harry, have you not?"

"It may be Harry's idea, but that doesn't mean I have to like it or you," Draco hissed loathingly.

"For one moment there I thought you were talking, I mean I can see your lips moving but..." Tom shrugged carelessly, finding more interesting in fixing his top than the people around him. He was already extremely bored. Why did he have to surround himself with these senseless beings.

Really, the thing he'd do for Harry. He sighed

"I wish you could just go get stuff or something, I mean this is an excellent time for you to go missing. The world would be a greater place without you around" Draco sneered coldly. "I'm sure you've realised there are enough people who hate you already just by looking at your ugly ass without you putting in so much effort to give us another. And just so you know, this will be the last time you step foot in to this house."

"Pardon me, You obviously mistaken me for someone who care for your opinion. It's a shame, really" Tom said uninterestedly, still caressing the metallic point of the fork. Just one move and the man would be at his mercy.

But Harry wouldn't be pleased such a shame.

"I don't understand." Ron broke the silence around them.

Tom mentally cursed the boy. Could this boy be more dense? He was the one Harry felt threatened by? Him, really?

"Apparently we have a disagreement over something which brought hatred between us… Or more like someone." Tom hinted.

Ron's expression remained clueless as he looked back and forth, from Draco to the man sitting next to him, "What's that?"

Tom sighed in long exaperation at the man idiocy. "Wow, Now I understand why certain animals eat their own children."

Ron frowned not getting the insult at that.

"Stay away from my husband." Draco said in between his grinding teeth. Tom stretched his lips thin.

Ron finally realized what was going on.

"Oh." That was his final word. Tom observed suspiciously.

Perhaps Ron wasn't as stupid as he appeared to be. This boy was planning something and Tom didn't trust him. He needed to warn Harry.

Then a phone rang. Tom stood up and said impassively, "Excuse me, this is an important call. I have to get it."

"Please run along and make sure you dont come back, why dont you?" Draco said disinterestedly. As he engaged himself in a conversation with his ex, who was now smiling sympathetically at him.

Once Tom had ended the phone call, he started making his way back toward the dining room table. The sound of whispering stopped him in his tracks. He leaned against the wall and let himself be engulfed by the shadow from a hiding spot he begun to listen to them muttering quietly.

"I wished I didnt accept this, It's more than awkward as it is and I feel like I inflaming the situation further." Ron said softly.

"Hey, You're not inflaming anything. It's just that..Riddle have a way of getting on my dark side." Draco smiled at him to ease down the hateful moment. "But it's going to be alright. I'll just ignore the snobbish bastard alright. I want this to be perfect"

"Yeah" Ron lips tucked up in a small smile as his hand touched Draco's, locking their finger together. Tom's eyes narrowed at the gesture. There was something going on between those two and Tom would kill both of them if they hurt Harry. The brownish haired boy said. "I miss you so much...it's not fair for either of us but I want you Draco"

As if burned by it, Draco pulled his hand quickly away, flushing in the process. He hastily glanced away. "This can't be, Ron. I'm married now. There's nothing else I can do for you. I mean I care for you but it's not the same as it was. You have your new _boyfriend_ to take care of you now, remember, or did you forget him so soon," Draco snapped harshly. He then closed his eyes when Ron flinched at his word and looked away, eyes almost teary.

Draco whispered quietly. "I'm sorry"

"Doesn't matter." Ron shrugged shamefully. "And you're right, you're married and I have a boyfriend now...It's unfair for what I'm asking, but I can't help it, Draco. I hated what its doing to me or what I'm doing to you, I know I deserved this, you treating me so coldly sometimes. But I still missed you, I still miss my bestfriend, My mate, every goddamn day. I wished I didnt throw away what we had."

Tom silently growled at the intense moment passing between the two ex-lovers. This was catastrophic and behind Harry's back. Now He understand why Harry must be on his guard. This Ronald had an agenda.

"Well, you had that chance and now it's too late. I've moved on, I have someone else I love. And I hope you do the same with your p_artner_," Draco added although the last words he said made Tom think about it closely, "I'm... happy."

"Are you?" asked the brownish haired male. The two dropped into a silent gazing context. Tom felt like he was in an episode of those senseless soap-opera drama or crap things similar.

Here, he was, applauding the man for putting his ex in his place and not being all over him. He was changing his mind about his lust over Harry after he found out that the two men were in love and sincere to each other. But the way Draco whispered the words was different. Sad, maybe.

He uttered it as if he was unhappy with the way his marriage was going.

"Draco?" Ron gazed deeper at those silver blue eyes of his ex.

Tom narrowed his eyes at it. He wouldn't allow anyone to pain Harry, even Draco. He would make sure of that no one touch Harry and remain alive.

"But can I see you, at least." Ron said, moving his hand and placing it on top of Draco's hand that was on the table.

Draco stiffened and stared at it warily before nodding and squeezing Ron's hand with his own. The two stared at their intertwined hands.

"I don't know… I'm…" Draco started.

"Yes. You're married, and yes, you love your husband but I want to see you Draco. You don't have to tell Harry everything that goes on in your life. He wouldn't know it if we had a little day trip away. He will still think that you're at the Gallery." Ron told him calmly.

"Alright, I'll call you and we'll make a plan for when we should meet up." Draco finally stated softly.

Tom assumed that it was because Harry was in the next room.

Tom narrowed his eyes at Draco's words. So, the man was planning a one day fling with his ex lover without his husband knowing it.

Tom never liked interfering in other's actual affairs but for Harry. He would make an exception. He would clue his boy in. After all, Tom was also a selfish man. He had his own reasons for doing it. He wouldn't deny that.

Tom sneered. Some people would never know whatever good thing they have in life until that 'good thing' goes away. Many people are desperately dying trying to grasp that kind of thing, but certainly not Draco Malfoy.

Draco was one of those people. If Tom had someone like Harry, he would treat him fairly, respectfully and rightly. Cherish him with all the loves the man deserve. But Tom was not the right kind of man for Harry. And it looks like Draco was not either. If that Blond-bimbo hurt his boy, Tom would find it pleasing to murder the blond without any help.

He would give him his whole heart if he had too. Even if he was a mean bastard, Tom enjoye the precious things in life. Harry was once of those precious possessions that Tom cherished. He enjoyed the boy's company, the boy's beauty, everything about the boy fascinated Tom. Why would anyone let something like that go?

He had never met someone as foolish until Draco.

"Thank you… I promise it will be nice. I won't make a pass at you; after all, we broke up years ago." Ron gave him a teasing grin.

Tom's eyes narrowed. Even a blind man could see the sparks between them. No matter how much Draco denied it, He still had a thing for his ex-fiancé

"Still, you can be pretty persuasive if you want to be." Draco said the words in a very affectionate tone, as if remembering their times together.

Tom found that the moment to break the heavy tension before Harry appeared in the room and noticed the atmosphere between them and have all hell break loose.

"I apologize for the interruption." Tom said, clearly in irony.

"Drop the act, Riddle. I know you don't mean it." Draco sneered at him. Tom smirked, thinly and chillingly, which led Ron to take a long gulp. Trust Draco to get a clue

"Who wants some wine?" Harry asked pulling out the two bottles of wine, "'Coz I do."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Sure, you do. You've been drooling over the wine once I got here. I know you've been dying to have some. After all, you're more than qualified in the wine drinking department."

"What's that supposed to mean, oh great annoying master?" Harry asked in a half irritated, half teasing way.

"Oh no reason, eventually you'll grasp my mean after how many hours… ten, twelve, fifty-six hours." Tom carried on teasing, completely ignoring Draco's glare and Ron's curious look.

"What?" Harry frowned in puzzlement.

"Let's make it 230 hours." Tom chuckled lightly, amused at Harry's befuddled expression.

"D'oh!" Harry screwed his face at him. That made Tom laugh slightly, "Prick."

When Harry was about to place the wine on the table, Tom lifted himself up and sent his trademark smile at Harry, much to Draco's disgust and Ron's curiosity. Harry blushed as his emerald eyes twinkled as well as Tom's sapphire one. The two continued grinning, staring at one another as if having a private disccussion, nobody was aware of.

"I'll get it." He offered gentlemanly.

"Will you?" Harry asked sweetly, ignoring Draco's scowling and continued with the work. Tom, however, threw a smug look in Draco's direction and made his way toward the front door.

As he opened the door, he soon noticed Ginny muttering things quickly on the phone. As soon as she caught sight of him, she started squealing and screaming like one of those irrational fangirls.

"OH MY GOD! Omg Omg Omg, You wouldn't believe who's standing right in front of me," She let out another squealing giggle, "Pansy, its Tom Riddle. The Tom Riddle from the Daily Prophet Magazine. Yes, I told you something good always comes from when you go out with me. Yes, of course. He's standing right here, in front of me. What would I gain if I lie to you? Wait, You don't believe me. Here, I'll pass you to him then." Ginny said and stretched her hand with the phone toward Tom. The tall handsome man's brow rose as he eyed the phone first than the girl standing in front of him.

"Just talk to my friend and prove me right. She's stubborn, she never really believes in anything if she doesn't see it with her own eyes. Please, Tom. Pretty please, for my brother's sake." Ginny whined softly.

"For your brother's sake, that's bribing Monkey-Bunny." Tom muttered somehow irritated at the girl. "And I'm quite perplexed given that you see me millions of times, you and the weird girl with messy blonde hair. What's her name?"

"Luna. Yeah, she's crazy like that." Ginny said, not really caring how much she was all over the male. Well, how could anyone blame her?

"A friend of yours." Tom demanded calmly as he took the phone from the girl's hand. She nodded and watched him, more like gawking at him talking to her friend.

She giggled again to herself when she glimpsed him rolling his eyes, probably Pansy passing the phone through the other girls simply to talk to him or probably just putting the phone on speakerphone.

"Yes. I'll send my autographs to Ginny. Yes, thank you I appreciate your infatuation and fondness over me. Thank you. It was lovely talking to you, Pansy and Padma… others." He mumbled gracefully as he let out a charming chuckle which Ginny was sure that it made the girls coo and awed at him.

"I'll pass you back to your friend." He said calmly, rolling his eyes again at fan girls on the other end whining and complaining about him passing the phone over.

As soon as Ginny took the phone from the man's hand, she blushed greatly and let out a squeal again over the phone. "OH MY GOD. I know, even though he works with my brother and I see him a lot, but man is it worth it? Oh yeah, it is indeed. My, my, my."

Tom shook his head, half vexed and half bemused at the overly dramatic girl.

"I'll talk to you later, yeah, yeah. You bet I will. Bye." Ginny stood there, completely drooling over him for the third time that day. "You being the one to open the door is completely well-meaningful. Man, am I lucky or what?"

"Come on in, it's a little chilly outside." Tom said as he let her come in and closed the door behind her in a gentlemanly gesture which made her face colour suddenly matching with her red hair.

"_Thank you god_." She muttered quickly under her breath squeakily, fortunately for her, the man didn't appear to hear her words.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny said, although the red face was constant.

'_Stop it'_, Ginny thought. _'He's way too old for you. But still… man, he's so fine.'_ Sure, she couldn't help herself being an overly and creepily obsessive fangirl of Tom Riddle.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything. Are you and Harry working over something? I can come back later." Ginny began slowly.

"No, it's fine. Actually I was invited to a dinner party with your brother-in-law's new comrade." Tom said gently.

Ginny's heart practically dropped. '_Man, even his words and accent is just so awesome… I could probably kiss him and no one would know. No Ginny, you have Blaize. Remember that he's way; let me scream this part for you, TOO OLD FOR YOU! Just so you get it through your thick messed up head.'_

'_Blaize Who. oh that Blaize… what else is new… we want something… or someone like him. Seriously, I guess the screaming part didn't get through to you that much. Is your head made of stone? Zees, Ginny Kudos for being overly stupid._

Ginny was mentally slapping herself for looking anymore stupider by standing there arguing with her inner id meanwhile gaping at the man like some kind of freak.

It was the first time Tom got embarrased in front of someone. A rosy color on his pale milky cheeks that made Ginny unconsciously lick her lips and drool even more at the gorgeous sight.

"Ginny, are you alright? You're spacing out." Tom asked, not exactly liking the idea of a sixteen year old girl gawking at him like this. He expected this from his maniac pyschotic fans, not Ginny.

Ginny was a respective young woman. Perhaps he was wrong about that.

Finally snapped from her own faraway land when she heard her brother ask perplexedly,

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet your guests?" Ginny rolled her eyes, "Mum, sent me to remind you about their anniversary bash or something like that."

"Ginny, whether mum sent you or not, I would've remembered. I'm not thick," Harry crossed his arms and looked at his sister pointedly, "And I know that's not why you're here."

"Alright, fine. You got me. There is no getting away with this from you," Ginny said underneath her breath then turned toward her brother, "Well, we didn't really finish our conversation."

"What conversation?"

"The one we had about me going away." Ginny sighed in exasperation; her brother was so slow sometimes.

"Oh, that. I thought I made myself clear that you're not going." Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Technically, you didn't. You didn't even let me know your final answer, you hung up so fast," Ginny pouted, "And I do recall you saying about talking to Tom about hiring some people to help us get there."

"What people?" Tom turned his narrowed eyes at Harry in confusion. Ginny drooled all over again. Tom Riddle usually had this sophisticated aristocratic look each time he narrowed his eyes in confusion or in deep thought. "What's she on about?"

"Going away on a trip" Harry told him dryly. "To scotland"

"Scotland, that's extremely far away from Little-Angleton." Tom twisted his head to look at the now whining girl. "I hope you have an adult supervising you lots."

"No, only her friends and her and some idiot uni student" Harry said frankly.

"But I'm an adult." Ginny pouted momentarily.

"You're sixteen." Harry pointed out in aggravation.

"I thought we established that argument like a long time ago." Ginny annoyingly replied.

"You know that if you're sixteen in America, you're still underage." Ron muttered brusquely.

"And who the hell are you? The next age regulator?" Ginny's hazel eyes flashed drearily to Ron's side, which reminded Harry of his own father. She turned to Harry and pointed her finger. "Who's this dude?"

"Ronald Weasley." As soon as his name was out Ginny paled and a livid façade crossed her features immediately.

"What The Heck! Why is he here? Dining with you? Really Harry, Have you lost your mind." Ginny spat looking so alike their mother when she's enraged. She suddenly flashed a furious look at her brother's husband. "Was this Draco's idea? I bet it was"

"Harry, control your sister before something happens. Who invited her here anyway?" Draco angrily directed to Harry.

"She's my sister. She has a right to come around whenever she feels like it or wants too." Harry said spitefully.

"Then tell her to back off. Ron's my guest; she needs to treat him the same manner she does for your guests."

The two Potters scoffed at his words. Ginny scoffed humourlessly at his brother. "Is he always this stupid or is he making a special effort today"

Tom chuckled at that while Harry glared at both of them, shutting them quiet. Then Harry muttered bleakly as his emerald eyes looked at Ron, disgusted. "Maybe she knows what Ron's capable of and what he did to me. Maybe she can see through the whole 'I've changed' appearance. After all, she is my father's daughter; she didn't like her brother being treated in such a way."

"_Of course_. No respect at all. Like Father, like daughter." Draco mumbled in a cruel way.

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean?" Harry turned toward Draco, face pale with fury. Tom and Ginny narrowed their eyes at him while Ron look around worringly. "I told you never to speak about my father or anyone in my family like that."

"Yes, You have no right!" Ginny added snappily

"Well clearly, you all need to be taught the perspective meaning of politeness" Draco shot back.

"You know I'd like to insult you right now but the sad truth is that you're too much of an idiot to understand me, so all I'm going to do is just stand here and ignore you stupidly." Ginny sneered

Draco snarled. "See what I mean? It's bad enough they lack manner, especially this young lady here, She have less sense of what the word means? She have to know that the world doesn't involve around her, and learn how to treat people in a more humanly and _decent_ manner."

"Speaking like a true Malfoy always selfish and self-absorbed, as if they treat people the same ways as people treat them. Wow, Draco, your mind isn't so much twisted like your father but badly sprained too" Harry said back to Draco, just as nasty.

"Take that back, Harry. I will not tolerate you speaking like that about my family either." Draco glared at him.

"Did I hurt your family's pride? My bad," Harry mocked, "Just so you know, once you stop treating my family rudely then I'll stop treating yours that way. Are we clear?"

Draco made no move to answer, the two dropped into a heated glaring contest.

Tom watched the two, clearly understanding what was going on when he said, "Now this has been a l_ovely_ service. I believe it would be best if we all go and leave you to figure things out once and for all. Harry, don't worry, I'll see to Ginny's matters and perhaps we can decide later about her trip issues."

Harry's eyes shifted from Draco to smile back with the same affection. "I'll see you at work."

Tom nodded and without a word as the two held each others gaze, as if communicating telepathically. Harry let out a sigh, knowing that Tom didn't want him stressing all the way out; or He'd get all ranky at work.

"Ginny, Walk with me."

"But, I can't leave my brother with him… I must stay and…" Ginny begun slowly, still glaring harshly Draco's way.

"Ginny." Tom pressed; this time there was no room for an argument. Ginny sighed in surrender.

"Fine but He better apologise to my brother after this," Ginny hissed, her eyes flashed with anger, "If Harry gets all upset and moody. I swear to you Draco, it won't be pleasant."

_'She's so much like her mother most times, I better stay away from the Potters females, being at the end line of their warth will not too enjoyable_.' Tom thought. He really pitied Draco.

"Come Ginny. We're walking together." Tom said, as he pulled his black coat around him Throwing a glance at the brownish haired male wondering if the man should stay with the two lovers and work out their grudges together or just go home. This was a matter only for the married couple to solve not with this Ron… Ron… Ronald. Whatever his name was, hovering around.

Tom's words; however seemed to please Ginny to no end. She nearly forgot her anger as she beamed and blushed at the same time.

Tom opened the front door charmingly and mumbled, "Lady's first."

"Thanks." She looked away, hiding her flaming cheeks.

Before Tom could get out of the house completely, he turned and sent another gaze in Harry's direction and comfort him with his smile, which Harry returned much to Draco's disgust and insecurity.

"I think it would be better if I go as well. You two have things you need to work out." Ron said.

"Finally, you noticed, I was wondering how far your stupidity run but thank god, you are not much of a man that is cruelly depriving somewhere a village of an idiot" Harry said dryly

Ron shook his head wordlessly, "Listen, I'm sorry for whatever I've done. Draco, you should've told me you married him. I could've saved you the trouble."

"I don't care, Ron. Whether I'm married to him or not, you'll still be my friend. Even Harry can't break our friendship. He doesn't have a say in my life. Harry was not around when we were together, what we built together, what we went through, he was not around. He has no say"

"Actually, he does, he's your lover, Draco. Respect his wishes, alright no matter what?" Ron told him sombrely, "Just go easy on him. Look, Harry. I'm sorry, I know I probably don't deserve this, I put you into too much shit and as Draco said there are so much bad water under the bridge that it's impossible to resolve. But I'm trying my best here you know, to say the least to make up for my past reputation. If I could take everything back, I would but I can't. All I can ask is for your forgiveness for everything I ever did to you and Draco."

"We've already passed these apologizing issues, there is no need for it. If Harry wants to act like cruella bitch, then let it be. Let him stuff it, when he's able to." Draco threw back heatedly.

"What the fuck… so I'm the bad guy now. Thanks a lot, Draco, Thanks for throwing back on my face. I thought you knew me. Yet it turns out you really don't know me at all. I can't forgive him for what he has done to me because I know he's not sincere about it. He's trying to act like a saint here and make me look like a jerk but too much bad I can see right through you. Just stay away from us, Ronald Weasley, or you won't know what's coming until it hits you in the back." Harry said hostilely.

"Don't you fucking threaten him, Harry." Draco glowered at his lover. Harry sent him a look that Tom call glare number 14 'Bitch please move before I bitch-slap you again'. Though Harry's heart breaking as his lover humiliated him in front of his sister and Tom for this douche.

"I gotta go. I hate staying here and fucking this up again." Ronald said, already tears forming in his eyes for the intense hatred dripping from Harry's tone. His voice broke at his last word. "I'm so sorry" then he was running out of the door with Draco tailing behind him.

Harry seethed where he stayed on the spot, waiting for that so called husband but still the anger inside him so twisted wanting nothing more than to follow the two of them standing outside talking whatever shit and throttle Draco and then kill Ron right on the spot.

Draco closed the door behind him, face away from Harry, arms against the door as if holding for support or deep thinking or calming himself, Harry didnt know.

Then Draco turned to him, His eyes was so icy, face flushed with intense ferocity, a part of Harry was taken aback at that.

"How dare you?" Draco begun in a calm enraged way, "How dare you threaten him? He's the only person I consider my friend. You brought your sister in to insult my him in my fucking presence."

"Oh, right! Of course, blame it all on Ginny, just like you always do," Harry started furiously, "What I am more concerned over is you not sticking with the agreement we made."

"Technically, I was doing my job, you however didn't. Your insolent selfish behaviour got in the way again, bitching about everything. You know what I think? I think you're jealous." Draco uttered nastily. "You're just jealous because Ron seems to be twice the man you'll ever be."

That was a low blow, a very cruel low blow. It drove Harry to slap the young Malfoy straight on the cheek. There was heavy silence even a fly didn't dare cross on their path. Harry yelled. "Don't you dare, Draco? Don't you dare? I can't believe you said that right to my face."

"Well I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but it's time you hear the truth," Draco hissed, "Never again slap me on my face, Harry. Never again"

"I will do it again if I have too, Draco. Don't tempt me," Harry said cynically, "You know better than to dare me, you know better Draco, .!"

"Being cynical, Harry. How typical of the Potters. Always thinking they are saints behind the pessimistic malevolent façade," Draco scoffed humourlessly, "I'm going to say this and put it out there, Harry. I'm not going to deny the fact that I still love Ron. I had him before you, even longer. We had this special bond before you came into my life. I grew up with him; we shared secrets, things we never told anyone, even our closet relatives. He was once one side of me and I was one side of him. We were inseparable. I grew up loving him so much that I hardly remember where or when I began loving him. It took me years to get over him and I still love him. But I do have you, you need to know that. I love you so much and it kills me inside when we do this, arguing over some small matter. I know it didn't start because of Ron; it starts before Ron even before we got married. Our families hated each other, but I still love you. I just can't cope with all of this, Harry. We need to find a way to settle this."

"I could careless. I'm still pissed at what you've done, bringing Ron back into our lives. Can't you remember the reason the two of you broke up? He broke your heart, Draco!" Harry begged his lover to see sense.

"Like you bring Tom is any better!" Draco snarled out, "You know how much I hate that man."

"The situation is different than what we have with Tom. You didn't mind before you married me! But once, you realized how close I was with Tom, you got jealous, you always get jealous each and every time you see me with another guy. It's irrational." Harry retorted.

"And your attitude toward Ron isn't?" Draco scoffed again.

"I told you, Ron is different. It's clear that you still have feelings for Ron." Harry said to him.

"I used to Harry. Not anymore, and you need to remember that was in the past. THE PAST!" Draco uttered gravely. "This is the present, Harry. There is a difference between the past and the present. In the past, I used to love Ron. I did, I still do but not in that way. You're the only one I'm in love with for fuck sake!"

"Can you honestly tell me you don't have any feelings for Ron, after seeing him again?" Harry's voice broke at the words.

Draco let out another grim scoff and avoided looking into Harry's eyes. "That's absurd! You're the one I married to, didn't I?"

"That was not the question I asked. You can't even look me in the face, and tell me the truth." Harry said, it hurt to breathe, his head was pounding, and his stomach was clenched in repugnance. "You know what? I think I need a break from all of this…"

He turned his back toward Draco and started to direct himself to their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked infuriated, "I hate it when you walk away in the middle of an argument."

"Because there is nothing else to talk about, nothing," Harry snapped back, "I'm going to take my belongings to the spare room. I can't sleep or be in the same room with you, I'll throttle you and myself."

Draco let out a long exhausted sigh. "I think we should go back to our marriage counsellor again, Harry."

Harry scoffed humourlessly. "Is there a point? We've been going through it since I can remember; this is not the first time we argued, Draco. The Ron issues seemed to top it up a little."

"We can't leave it like this." Draco stated again inaudibly this time, "I need you, Harry."

"You should've thought about that before humiliating me in front of our guests, Draco. You should have," Harry said venomously, "I need some alone time to rest, I have to work tomorrow."

"Harry…"

Harry dismissed him passively and stormed out of the bedroom with his belongings to go to the spare room.

Draco made a growling sound, "Fuck!" and suddenly splashed all of the plates that were on the table on to the ground. He stood there, gripping his platinum hair, as his eyes watered in wrath, exhaustion and hurt while his hand trembled clenching his hair by the passionate heat of their spat

Inside the bedroom, Harry sat on the bed, himself shaky, his eyes clenched tightly close. His heart dropping so painfully, he couldn't breathe. He jumped when he heard plates scattering on the floor. He sobbed silently, warm tears streamed down his cheeks.

He wondered… wondered why. Why did his marriage suddenly turn from bad to worse? Why was that?

Harry had never hated anything in his life like he hated Ronald Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to all my readers and Beta. Sorry if there are still mistakes, we tried my best to correct it better, so I hope it's good enough and visible to read. And sorry for the angst. alright

With Lots of Love

**Message Received to pass to others**:

A new Harry Potter forum has opened! King's Cross Station has been created to serve as a fun, friendly, and easygoing place for Harry Potter fans to get together to talk about the books and express themselves through fanfiction and fanart.

King's Cross Station is free to join, easy to use and wonderful way to get in touch with other Harry Potter fans. King's Cross Station can be found at / kingscrossstation. proboards. com (Just copy and paste this into your address bar and remove the spaces)

Some of King's Cross Station's useful features include:

- Clean and easy navigation.  
- Separate sections for all areas of Harry Potter discussion.  
- Boards devoted entirely to Fanfiction and Fanart  
- Sections to talk about anything not relating to Harry Potter.  
- Competitions, Games, Events, as well as fanfiction and fanart Prompts.

King's Cross Station is a friendly place open to all Harry Potter fans – readers, writers and reviewers – and we look forward to seeing you there!

Sincerely,

The King's Cross Staff


	8. Chapitre Huit

Title:

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__: _Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

Thanks to all my readers who support my stories. Your reviews really did it for me. And major thanks to my story 'The lovers' beta-reader Hazza Kenny. Who you were, you and Maria are all for me. God bless you exceedingly. Without you guys, don't know what I would do. Thank you. Plus sorry if they are few mistakes, despite the beta-ing, there are still little mistakes (especially the verbs past/future/present/condition seemed to mix up) that I find it hard to spot but hope this time it ain't that bad.

I must said, I'm concentrating myself on finishing this story before continuing on immortal night since I lost my notes books and some of my written chapters were deleted from my computer (virus issue) which mean i have to rewrite it again, it's long and hard work, so since I'm more advance with the Lovers, I'll try my best to update chapters sooner than later and finish it already. Hope you still stick with me, me reviewers.

Anyway this story is non-magical alright. Hope you like it

* * *

"_No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever._."~ Anonymous~

* * *

_Chapitre Huit_

#

"..._**Speaking Pastletongue**__…."_

_**#**_

Three weeks after the dinner, Tom was seriously beginning to worry about Harry.

He thought after they all left, the two had worked out whatever issues (the ex mostly), they seemed to have. Perhaps he was wrong.

The young emerald eyed man had become more distracted…...More wrecked lately…no. Blank was more the correct term to this newfound attitude and never Harry acted that way before. It seemed as if the Matter between him and Malfoy….._Husband_ (the bastard) was really getting into him, any employees/workers could tell.

He looked more and more cranky and grumpier. It was just a matter of time before Harry snapped. Tom was no just concerned but troubled which was making Tom upset which meant lashing it out on the poor employees and usually Harry was the one to ease him down at moment like these but said the man couldn't even bothered.

Heck! Harry had even come to Tom's business meeting with his co-workers, face drained, bags under his eyes, shirt unbuckled, tie not neatly done, and trousers all fuzzy.

Harry was falling apart and nobody knew, including his own family. The only person who saw through Harry. In this miserable shape, in his _almost_ breaking point was Tom and he was torn, He didn't know whether to call Harry's family and state his concern or just leave it or probably go beat up the son of bitch (which he knows Harry would not approve, damn it!) but wouldn't be necessary. Especially when Tom seemed to be over the idea of Harry keeping everything inside and pretending as if everything was alright despite his depressed state of mind. He bet Harry's parents hadn't any idea of what was going on in their son's life when neither speaks to them.

He knew that the whole ordeal was about Malfoy and the arrival of the 'ex' in their lives.

Harry seemed to engage less and less in his work, becoming less co-independent. It wasn't the Harry Tom knew and liked. This Harry was… empty.

Unhappy, careless, distracted, selfish and too dejected Harry, very opposite from the delightful joyful selfless Harry, Tom adored *cough* pardon mean… L_iked. _Well more than liked but not _adored_….that was a strong word. Tom wasn't there…._yet. _Or maybe not at all.

Of course Tom had his fair share of troubles as well but that never, not once affected his work. Of course, his father had proposed for him to ask a woman her hand in marriage, and was apparently going to declare it in front of his comrades at the Gaunt Festivity. Besides that, Tom had other issues he needed to deal with. But as he said, that never affected his work.

What was Harry doing, letting that useless inconsiderate dim-witted calling himself, Harry's husband and lover have this control over him. The Blond bimbo was killing Harry. He was destroying his friend_ slowly_, and Harry was letting him.

Throughout his small but wide glass second workplace office window, his eyes travelled to the other office of Harry sitting there, pen on his hand drawing or writing (Tom was not sure) whatever in the paper and Tom was certain that the paper was not any document from the office and less important, in fact the young man attitude and mind seemed so far away, he had a large dismayed expression on his façade and sighing every so often.

Tom for a moment disregard the little moody behavioural stage and continued observing the files on his desk, but his eyes could not help but going back to Harry once in awhile. He gritted his teeth harder as soon as Harry glanced at his phone opposite him as though expecting a call, when nothing happen, he went back into that same irritable sighing and deep depressional-state again.

Tom could not take it anymore. It was already bad enough the morning meeting was a mess, the weather was even gloomy and totally upsetting but this...this was just adding an ice on cake. He slammed one of the file on his hand down on the desk with a loud bang, pushing his chair backward, he walked out the office, frustrated, furious and upset.

What was Malfoy doing to the man Tom knew nothing would never shaken him.

Goodness _Salazar_!

He burst inside Harry's office without knocking, he was furious at Harry's action right now. His inside was fuming; his left eye was twitching as it usually did once he got raged up at something.

"I want you to stop all this silliness right now, Harry," Tom started angrily.

"What the fuck Tom!" Harry stood up, looking at the man in front of him blankly. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Right, _of course_, I'm just insane" Tom said flatly, "I am simply imagining things, surely. You getting all temperamental, irritable, dejected, unorganised, dishevelled, oh should I go on?"

"Listen here. I have a lot in my mind right now and I'd really much appreciate it if you bug off and leave me alone by myself with peace and quiet"

Tom said through his gritting teeth, anger through his calm voice. "You cannot let him do this to you. You cannot let him put your spirit down this way. The Harry I know was light hearted and free minded, spoke and stood according to what he believed in. This, however, is like a shadow view of the Harry I once knew. You are not a basket case, a shell. You are human, bright and confident young man. Seeing as this is embarrasingly enerving"

"Well, maybe you're right, maybe the Harry, you knew is no longer here, he's too deeply hurt, confused and inconsiderate right now." Harry said, looking even more shattered.

"I'm so close to slapping some sense into you, Potter." Tom hissed his eyes narrowed, his insides burning to hurt something or someone, "You are jeopardizing your career, your life because of him. You are better than that, You were better before you met him, how can you transform from a man who kept his mind to this mess. Pull your goddamn act together, for Christ sake!"

"You don't know how it feels, Tom. You were never in a relationship this long to understand. You'll never be because you'll always be the same self-absorbed, heartless bastard. You don't know anything about loving someone!" Harry snarled at him.

"I may know nothing about falling in love but I know that people who are suppose to love you are not suppose to hurt you nor break you apart. Maybe there is a reason why I don't need love, look at what it's doing to you and you expect me to pursuit such a thing."

"Right, what was I expecting. Son and father, always the same." Harry lashed at him "The more you deny it, Tom, the more it's becoming true, you are similar to your father, you dont love. You are as cold-blooded and unfeeling as your father"

Tom was thrown aback at the anger directing to him before narrowing his eyes into slits as he approached threateningly. Pushing himself close to Harry, if it was not for the mahogany desk standing on the way, Tom would have been in Harry's space right now, but in spite of that, they face was practically close, they could feel each other's breath from the inch space between them.

"You know better than to talk to me with such manner, Harry James Potter. All I am doing is trying to be considerate, to get you over the scum. You can't let yourself down because of him, Not like this. Nonetheless, it seems as if you'd rather stay this way, sulking in aggravating, feeling all sorry and dejected while demeaning yourself to such a level, rather than confront him with whatever issues you two have. Next time I see you tearing down. So help me, I' shall not be so concerned. Be my guest. I will not step in and try to talk sense to you; I will stand aside and watch with my mouth shut."

"You can't interfere in my life, Tom Riddle," Harry hissed, emerald eyes flashing coldly, "Let me succumb in my own depression. Let me pine and mourn as I please. You don't have to give a shit. Because I will always feel like this for Draco, I will always love him, not you!"

Tom didn't know what hurt the most, Harry hurting, or the anger being direct to him or the fact that Harry cruelly piercing him with his words. The latter, Tom shut his emotion off. Looking impassively at the young man in the room.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my Enterprise, _Potter_," Tom growled impassively, slammed his fists against Harry's desk, making Harry jump from his seat and stare wide eyed at Tom, Tom sounded more like Grindewald in that moment, it was scary and intimidating. "You must remember, you work for me, boy. I see now that I need to put you in your place, seeing that I gave you too much tolerance to address me in this style. From now on, Potter, our relationship is strictly and professionally business. No more exchange of out of work business, just so we are clear on that. And right now, I suggest you take a short break to clear your head before coming to my second meeting. I shall be receiving important people and I expect you to be dressed and behave appropriately."

"Well, sorry, My _lord_" Harry mocked. "You'll just make it on your own. I'm not coming. Now can you fuck off and leave me be"

Tom sapphire blue blazed at him with a silent refraining coldness as Harry own one glowered as well meanwhile the two stood in the staring contest, either not backing away from the other, breathing deeply as they glowered at each other, hard breath, face inches apart. Then Tom let out another hissy-sound like growl and stormed himself out, not before slamming the door shut. Workers outside taken in surprise by the argument between them as never did the two ever argue with this intensity, scattered as soon Tom stormed out, probably not wanting to be in the way and getting fire (hello economy crisis here. Jobs were hard these days, , especially to middle ages people like some).

Harry was smothered in rage and tossed every document that was on his desk table on to the floor in a fit of anger.

Tom had no right, NO RIGHT to speak to him like that. Even if he worked for the man, even if he was the man co-worker aka assistant, Tom had no right to speak to him that way. No right at all.

He didn't know what kind of hell, he was going through. And Tom had the balls to question and tell him off, He didn't know how Harry felt at all. His marriage was falling apart. Draco seemed to pay more attention to his Art, spending more time at the gallery then being with him… It was as if… as if Draco was avoiding his presence. Draco was splitting away from him….

And his husband hadn't been like that. Yeah, they argued before, yes but they always knew how to get back to each other, but since the 'EX' hit the country, Draco was splitting, splitting away from Harry and if Harry didn't watch out, he may loose him forever and he would break him….he loved Draco with whole his heart.

But why did he suddenly feel like he didn't trust his husband at all. Harry confused. His instinct was all messed-up, in bewilderment, it was like…no, it felt like…like Draco was cheating on him. He didn't know why or how, but his gut was telling him so

No, Draco was faithful and sincere. He trusted Draco with his life. His lover would never cheat on him. Not with Ron. He was not like Tom….Draco was considerate…loving and he mentioned sincere, didn't he? If something happen Draco would always jump at the occasion of telling him, the whole truth. He never hided anything. They were always honest to each other…as honest as one or the other could get far of.

The two promised themselves that they would never see the man again, after the short dinner. Everything was settled. Right. Or perhaps he was wrong.

Maybe Harry was overreacting. Maybe there was nothing going on between Draco and his ex. Maybe he was simply over thinking it. After all, Harry had a big imagination.

A severe case of 'trusting', especially considering what happened in the past. But still, Draco couldn't be ignoring him because of that. Could he?

Perhaps, Draco may have plenty of things on his mind. Such as, His art for example, his life and Harry was more into his work to actually care. Maybe he needed to pay more attention to his lover than his work.

Yeah, that was it. He needed to pay more attention to his lover.

He decided, he was going to go to the Gallery and spend some quality time with his lover.

Maybe he would understand what is going on.

Harry sighed heavily as he bent down and picked up a few important sheets scattered on the floor, classing them appropriately before depositing them on the hard desk.

He put his coat on and walked out of the bureau without even a goodbye or even an apology to Tom. He walked carelessly away, clearly passing through Tom's headquarters, not even feeling like actually knocking on the man's door and apologizing sincerely.

He didn't give a rat's ass. In fact he gave the door the finger and proceeded on his way.

First, He stopped at home to pick up some lunch and a picnic basket. Enjoying the thought of him and Draco at the gallery have a small picnic of their own, with candles, food, and make up sex. He couldn't wait for Draco to cover his body with pain and fuck his brains out.

* * *

Draco's Art Gallery was a large attic like building with an overview classroom window which always looked unclean… not too unclean from the exterior. His gallery was actually in a hotel building basement. Normally, Harry took the escalator instead of the lift to get there. It was more like those cheap buildings with different apartments and a ruined wall. It was a place where normally fucked up people lived.

Harry had never really liked the place, it always scared the shit out of him, particularly because of a very strange man that always stayed at the main entrance and stared mostly at Harry in his chilling sort of way. It constantly bothered Harry in a not good way, even when Draco had explained the situation; his lover simply laughed and told him that the man (Hagrid or whatsoever) was creepy like that. His hobby was to sit on the dirty main way and observe people creepily.

Each time Harry passed through that floor to arrive at the third floor where his lover's gallery was, he always heard people screaming, babies crying, and things shattering on the floor. It disturbed Harry to no end; Tom had even offered Harry a place where Draco could have his gallery if it bothered Harry that much, but having too much pride, Draco refused.

Once Harry reached the Attic where Draco's painting room was. He walked through the small tunnel like hallway as he glimpsed through the unclean windows. The room was not as it always was it was oddly… clean. It was filled with different art suppliers orderly positioned around the room. A large wooden art table sat, where Draco usually placed his canvas when he tried to work on another painting.

A small closet where all of the fine oils, watercolours, gauche, egg tempera, acrylic paint, casein, eyen water based on wood stains, gilding supplies, tools, and many other things. Everything any creative artist needed was all in that closet.

Around the room, there were paintings put up on the wall or some positioned around a craft master desk, a few easels around. Some held A3 blank cartoon paper, and some held pencil scratch designs.

Once Harry opened the main door, he scrunched his nose as the smell of old paint hit it. He hated this smell. It was the smell of old peeing… Ewwww.

Thinking about it made Harry grimace in disgust. However as he closed the door, he didn't spot his lover anywhere. He decided that Draco might have gone out to get something, or maybe some fresh air at the balcony. Or maybe his lover was looking at the view outside from the tower, given that there was a large window in the tower in which Draco always went out to watch the view from the top floor. Particularly if the blonde wanted to paint the sky or something.

He placed his picnic basket on the floor and made his way to the window. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard voices. Familiar voices, one that belonged to his lover and the other was someone Harry didn't want to believe who it actually was.

"Does it happen often." The familiar voice said...Harry prayed.

Please, Please, let it not be saw. Draco can't betray him like that..Not like that. His husband was better than that. He couldn't hurt him like that.

He heard his lover respond. "No, But I rather want to stay away from it, whatever the case.". Whatever conversation the two of them seemed to have, Harry was clueless and especially as he heard them chuckled as if they were entitled to a private joke Harry wasn't able to point out.

Then there was a silence.

He heard Draco whispered. "I miss this. Our moment, you know, just watching the sky and shit. Remember the the Malfoy tower."

"Yeah, and when we carved our names in that wall." the voice said, tone all warm at the long memories.

Harry's organs clenched painfully. This was too much, his hand shook silent as he continued listen.

"Yeah, well, I was young and it was stupid." Draco replied, his voice small, Harry knew Draco used it when he was ashamed of something he did, embarrased or probably didn't want to discuss the subject further.

"But it was romantic, still is too me." The familiar voice said.

"Right?" Draco paused. "But then again, it was the most memorable moment for me, because I still remember. We swore best friend forever right. I still hold on to that"

His heart stopped beating when he heard the voice say, "Kiss me."

Harry moved and watched through the window the sight of his lover and Ronald Weasley. Just as his gut predicted.

Fucking Ronald Weasley. Draco had dared lie to him, right to his face. He wasn't going to see Weasley anymore, Bullshit!

Here he was standing there outside on the top floor roof space in the balcony, holding Weasley who was wearing Draco's bath robe which normally each time Draco let the other person use after painting a nude person. He handed them the bath robe to wrap around themselves before the pulled on their clothes.

"I…" Draco stuttered, although it cut Harry's heart ache deeper when he saw through blue gray eyes gaze at Weasley with something akin to… affection… something close to… no. Harry couldn't say it.

His heart was hurting so bad. He was hurting too much, knowing that by the look on Draco's face, He wanted it...God, Draco wanted it. He wanted to kiss fucking Weasley. His ex. Fuck!

He couldn't carry on watching this. He turned around and tried to walk out of the suffocating room as quick as humanly possible.

He couldn't breath. He wanted to get out of there right now.

His heart was pounded in his chest, he instantly got all cold and tiresome, his hands were shaking really bad. Through panic, Harry knocked something over. He stopped to look back at it.

It was Ron's painting. Two of them actually, one in colour and the other sketched. Draco defined the man's features with his feelings. Yes, Draco was talented when it came to painting. But sketching or painting Ron like this was worse than anything.

He could see how much energy Draco put into this, how he put his emotion into it. He defined Ron's image just as the pictured it in his head, with gentleness, tenderness and charisma...and _Love_.

It was killing Harry. It was killing Harry so badly. He suddenly saw blue as he tore the designs apart.

Tearing the painting and all the sketches, which featured Ronald Weasley in it.

"Harry…" A dreadful voice behind him, it made him stop and throw the now torn pieces haply on the floor.

His emerald eyes flashed with something more than resentment and betrayal as he watched the two.

Ron cast his face away uncomfortable, hiding it from Harry in deep shame. Draco's face was lowered in shame, hands in his pockets, shoulders down in an apologetic manner.

Harry sneered at the both of them and stormed out with nothing being said, not letting Draco explain, because there was nothing to explain.

The truth was clear but painful to bare. Draco had lied.

* * *

Harry didn't care where he was, if he was wetting himself. No he wanted to get away, he couldn't breath. The water that was dropping on his face was blurring his vision.

He couldn't even see where he was going. He was so out of it, so out of control. He couldn't go back to his parents, which would only worsen the problem.

He couldn't go back home, he would see Draco. His husband would come home as if nothing happened and lie to his face if Harry didn't bring up the topic.

His heart was clenching so tightly...so hard, it was too much to break, if he was asthmatic, he'd probably be cold dead by now with lack of oxygen.

The only person he could go to was the man who yelled at him at the office seven hours ago.

Harry felt ashamed going back to him, after what had happened. After their confrontation, after Tom expecting him at the meeting which Harry didn't attend because he cared more about having fucking _quality_ time with his lover, which led him seeing something he never expected, never wished to see in his entire life. Ever!

He didn't even know how he got the taxi. How the taxi driver brought his crushed dishallow appearance to Tom's Art Attic.

He had no idea if Tom was going to be here or his private Manor or god knows where he could be.

The only thing keeping him up was his elbow held by the driver's tight grip, wet. The driver was looking at him with pity or more like concern in his eyes.

Once he knocked twice at the large entry door at Tom's Attic, after taking an elevator with the Driver. Probably the man was here with him because Harry had yet to pay him.

As soon as Tom opened the door, his eyes narrowed into a tight snarl and eyed Harry's appearance with a frown and anger. "What are you doing here? Were you not the one who tell me to bug off"

The drivers jaw dropped and he gasped, "My wife's oversize panty, it's Tom Riddle. It's really him"

Tom disregarded him and continued watching narrowly at Harry's disheveled figure. But softened the moment he took a look at Harry's appearance. Harry was a disaster. all of sudden, it was an armful of a broken Harry. Tom tensed for a moment before loosened up and returning the hug.

The driver however felt out of place, he was one part shock at being the man to see Tom Riddle face to face (how often did an opportunity like that got by) and weird how the two seemed to express affection, emotion, (pointing mostly on Tom. Damn if this went to the local newspaper, news magzine or the daily prophet, they would have a fit, Rita would go maniacal hysterical and he'd be a very very wealthy man, but the driver couldn't do that. This was Tom's private case, beside the man would kill him right on the spot, without even going to prison after that. Duh! yes the man was all that Powerful, hell he had God as a father, was there need to say more) and most importantly, the poor man felt like he was intruding into some kind of a private gay-ish moment between the Cold Handsome man with his dear Assistant. Plus, he really need to shut his mouth up before flies goes in.

"Draco cheated on me." Harry said finally between his broken sobs. "I thought it wasn't true, my head was telling me, but didn't….didn't believe it….because I…I trust him…It hurt Tom…It hurt too much…knowing that…I just….don't know what to do…I thought if I could ignore my feeling and trust him…because he was always faithful and never…never…I trust him…Tom….it hurt too much…just wanted him to prove me wrong…is it too much to ask…just for him to love me, for me….just a little deeper…a little stronger… than Weasley...I…Why him of all people. _Why_?"

He lifted his teary eyes at Tom as if he had the entire answers or to take the pain way, either way, Tom didn't know. All his mind could picture was going all massacre sociopath-evilish killer on the blondie.

Though the huge fact was, Tom's sore point were being around people mostly men who _easily_ cried and _a lot_. He never really was comfortable around that, in fact he never held much his sister or his mother in their depressed girly sobbing moment. He was a manly man. His father told him, a man was firm and stern and an example man never show his emotions for people to gloat over. But for Harry….Tom…Tom would make an exception…he'd just hug him one more time, because…because it seemed like Harry needed it…needed him right now…right in this instant and not because he had craved Harry small form in his arm ever since he got married. And no, the unknown bizarre rush in his stomach was only ferocity, his own rage directing on Malfoy…not because he missed that overwhelming content feeling of their embrace, that enjoyment, that tenderness of holding Harry…that small affection-al sentiment of having Harry in his arm. That was the only reason. Right?

Trust the back of his mind to make it all seem false and untrue.

"Was I not good enough? Am I not good enough" Harry mumbled between his sob

"You are, Harrison Potter. You are much more" Tom took his face in his hand, eyes soft but his inside seething with acidic venom on what the blond scum doing to Harry…._his_ Harry. He dared defy Tom's warning words and hurt Harry.

The fuck….He would not GET…AWAY…WITH…THIS…Tom swore. It may not be now but later and sooner, Tom would have his revenge on that son of nothing but a whorish mother.

Tom pushed the wet curled off the emerald green eyed man's forehead and kissed the flushed wet spot tenderly as he engulfed the tearful man in his arm once again as Harry continued babbling curse, hurting words under the shirt.

The driver glanced between Harry and Tom in confusion...feeling really rejected and out of place and an intuder

Harry's face was burried against the man's chest. Tom didn't care if Harry soaked his clothes wetting his black T-shirt and jeans. He simply held the man as he could take whatever comfort he could get.

"And who the hell are you?" Tom turned to the driver standing there, watching them uncomfortably and curiously.

"I…I… I drove him to… here. He didn't… seem to care...I mean know where he was going. He just told me the adress blankly, I wasn't even sure he was aware, thankfully I got whatever behind his word. Plus he didn't get to pay me. " He stuttered at the intimidating man before him, eyes wide as if going to pop out of their sockets.

"How much?" Tom asked, more concerned at Harry than at the driver.

"You don't really need to pay, I mean… You're like famous and… and I just want to take a picture and your autograph…" The driver said. Tom pulled whatever was in his pocket out and handed it to the driver who seemed suddenly confused.

"No, here take this. It's double your hourly pay. However I suggest this remains unsaid, if I find this in any magazine or journals. I will make your life miserable. Do you understand?" Tom hissed maliciously, there was a hint of red in his eyes when he uttered the words in which he made the poor driver practically shake from head to toe.

"Ye… Yes… Yes, sir." He stuttered, face completely frightened.

"Good." Tom said, and slamming the door in the man's face after.

Tom stood there and clenched at a sobbing awfully wrecked Harry tighter as he let his lips trail on top of the man's sweetly smelling wet hair that only belonged to Harry. His rough firm hand rubbing Harry's back in a caress as they stood there. Harry's body shook and the heart-breaking sob echoed through the room. Tom was always surprised how soothing sweet to nothing words come easily when it come to Harry.

Tom closed his eyes and cursed the day Draco Malfoy was born. Harry never cried over anything, even worse things. But he did and if Tom didn't know better he would say...The man had truly hurt Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you to all, Readers and Betas. Hope you enjoy it emmersely.

With Lots of love


	9. Chapitre Neuf

Title:

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

* * *

"_Intense love does not measure, it just gives."~ _Anonymou_s_~

* * *

_Chapitre Neuf_

#

"..._**Speaking Pastletongue**__…."_

_**#**_

It didn't matter how many hours they waste standing there, in the same position inside the lofty apartment, Tom wasn't interested.

All he did was engulf Harry in his embrace, trying at least his best to sooth the heartfelt sob.

His mind was clearly forming every sense of torture toward the Blondie; Draco was going to get it. After all Harry did for him. That was what the blonde repaid him.

As much Tom would enjoy murdering Malfoy, he knew it was not the ccase, despite the murderous thoughts practically formed inside his head, Harry wouldn't be pleased, in fact, with that statement, Harry would probably walk out on him in rage again or worse with the same painful sobs. Tom swore, he would never let Harry feel like that, ever. He promised himself. Even if the end of the world came tomorrow. That's why he'd make sure, Harry doesn't find out, He'd be very discreet and do everything in secrecy, even if it meant torturing and bringing down the poor souls of Malfoy family, so shall it be. It' would make Malfoy think twice about hurting Harrison.

That git was indeed pointless and useless. For god'sake. He had Harry, what more did he want?

He just wished that idiotic Malfoy would see what he saw in the beauty that was Harry, inside out, with his amazing emerald eyes, which were so captivating; like a valuable jewelry.

Harry wasn't in the best state of mind right now and Tom didn't want to add up another issue in bad-mouthing the Blondie

In fact, as much Tom hated to admit it, Malfoy did love Harry and never once in his life Harry ever mentioned his _husband_ hurting him. Not that Tom knew of.

Not until Ronald Weasley.

Or perhaps, Harry hid away those facts. After all, it was Harry's marrying life. He was the only one to deal with it, even if Tom wanted to kill anyone who dared treat Harry badly of course and yet it was Harry's matters, not his.

If Harry wanted to confer his trouble marriage to Tom, he would have. It could be a possibility, seeing that Harry was more of a close-off person, rather close to himself. He only let few people in. His family, his lover and Tom. Harry never liked discussing much about his personal life, mainly when he knew quite well Tom's sentiment toward him.

Nevertheless, having Dinner with the Blonde Malfoy that day, Tom somehow caught a glimpse of the true Draco Malfoy.

The cynical Malfoy behind the sweet façade.

The True Malfoy, whoever he was. He truly despised the man. What Harry saw in him, Tom would never know.

"Hey, shush, it's alright baby" Tom murmured on top of Harry's hair which was buried against his chest.

He could feel Harry's tears soaking his shirt. Even if the shirt cost more than an overly expensive Rolex watch, but for Harry, the shirt was less significant. He wanted his loveable emerald eyed boy to take as much comfort as he needed.

Harry, the existence of his living….wait! What?

No. scratch that. It was Harry. Not the existence of his living, not anything but his partner in crime and co-worker. His friend.

He didn't feel anything for Harry apart from a...a small affection. well 'small affection' was apparently and closely similar on describing Tom's emotion over Harry. He wasn't pinning or anything. Apart from that, there was their intense friendship, they had a special bond, or call that 'bromance', well if we did not included the 'lust' Tom felt toward him but that was all.

Likely Harry's sobs calmed. He lifted his head to look up at him. Cheek flushed,wet and eyes red shot, his face was the perfect duplicate of a heartbroken man.

Tom seriously never loathed Malfoy this much as he did in that second.

Though, in spite of the miserable appearance, he still seemed the most beautiful person to Tom. Tom was only appreciating his friend's features. There was nothing wrong with that.

His hand was caressing on Tom's shirt as he let out a tearful chuckle. "Sorry, I messed up your shirt."

"Don't care about the shirt." Tom eyes dipped concernedly at him. "I'm more concern about you. Are you okay now? Stupid inquiry, of course you're not okay. What I mean is do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Harry grimaced; his eyes traveled past Tom's shoulders to look ahead instead of the man's deepening gaze.

"Come." He led Harry to the cozy couch and made the young man sit. He leaned in to drop a gentle kiss on the emerald eyed man's forehead. His lips tinkled through the blushed flesh. His heart beat a little faster, which had nothing to do with food poisoning or the heat around the room...or...Harry.

He whispered. "I'll make you a cup of tea. Just the way you like it, alright?"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak or he may say something stupid or worse burst into tears again.

He watched Tom lead his way to his own kitchen while wiping the tears away from his face.

His heart remained arching. Arching for his lover. He still couldn't believe that Draco would do such a thing.

Anyone but Draco. Not his Draco. It was just too much. Too painful… too cutting.

His heart was like it had been pinned by thousands needles. Or worse, ripped right out of his chest.

In his mind's flashback he recalled the previous event, he felt another sob trying to break out of him but strongly decided against it.

He was too good for that. He wouldn't cry. Not for Draco. He wouldn't lower himself like that, even if he did for a couple of minutes, but not anymore. But that didn't mean it did not hurt because it still did.

"Here we are" Tom said as he deposed a mug filled with hot chocolate on the table in front of Harry.

It was Harry favorite. Tom knew what his Harry….No, Harry liked. He knew how Harry enjoyed his milk. Nobody ever had done it better than Tom himself.

"I can't even bring myself to drink my favorite milk." Harry said, his voice shaking.

Tom scowled. Harry was truly and extremely hurt. Malfoy truly did a number on the boy.

"Don't, Harry! don't let him take advantage of you. You know better than to let him hurt you in such a way. I know it is very unfortunate but did you leave him mourn for you? I'm willing to bet that he isn't. So why work yourself into this state. I find it very uneasy seeing people in tears especially people I'm acquainted with, whatever any circumstances. Now I'm not condemning you or judging you for that matter. I know you didn't know but crying will not solve anything." Tom snapped. He knew he sounded harsh but he couldn't let Harry lessen himself. Let himself fall into this state.

This wasn't the Harry, Tom was acquatainced with.

Harry nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak. It was after a long moment, he took a calming breath.

"It hurts Tom. It hurts so much, seeing him there with all people." Harry said, his emerald orbs blurring with tears again. "He knew how I felt about him, he knew what I thought of that idiot, but he went and did it anyway. The thing that hurt most, what's killing me mostly is that, he lied. He looked me right in the face and lied."

"Shit, Harry. I hate seeing you this way. You deserve better than that clockpot; you can do so much more. Why are you letting him get you so worked up like this? Get your act together." Tom told him sternly.

He knew he shouldn't. But Tom Riddle was as tough as steel. Growing with a strict menacing former war world II navy cold-hearted lieutenant as a father hardened him up.

"Baby." Once he knew Harry wasn't listening to him, his face down, trying his best to stop the sobbing or he may upset Tom again. Tom took the green eyed younger man's chin up. He stared at his bloodshot eyes, Harry desperately tried to escape his gaze but Tom's grip on his chin remained firm. He smiled gently. "Listen. I know what Draco did, is uncalled for and I'm not siding with him on this and I can't judge you for what you did either, Harry. But did you listen to his side of a story also. Perhaps you…"

"No, I couldn't. He was standing there, letting Ronald kiss him and technically he wasn't doing anything. What kind of faithful husband would do that?" Harry retorted back furiously

"I know, baby. It was indeed uncalled for. But perhaps Malfoy didn't mean to, it just caught him by surprise and coincidentally you were around. Bad timing, I would guess." Tom said, not really knowing why on earth he was trying to defend the stupid Malfoy. For Merlin's sake, it was his opportunity to swap him and act all goody-two shoe and steal Harry away from Malfoy.

What was the matter with him?

Yet, a part of Tom acknowledged that swapping in wasn't the best idea. It would never make Harry stop loving Malfoy.

"Why are you siding with him? I thought you didn't like him." Harry's bloodshot furious eyes watched Tom all of sudden.

Tom felt like a naughty school boy under the digging eyes. He was close to fidgeting. How could Harry make him feel this way. Just by his gaze. It's not like he was in love with him or anything. He wasn't...he wasn't. Of course He wasn't. no matter what, he wasn't.

If He wasn't, then why did it sound like he was trying to convince himself.

"I don't!" Tom scorned back, shutting those horrible thoughts away. "I'm just saying there can be a good explanation behind his behavior. Especially after all that has been happening. What your husband did was absurd, but it's a mistake and you still love him. No matter what, don't let one mistake ruin your marriage. You'll give this Ronald person the opportunity to just walk in and destroy what the two of you built together. The Harry I know, wouldn't give up so easily, he would fight for his marriage. You're the one who kicks my ass and tells me off when I'm being an asshole. You don't let anyone come and boss you around, more particularly not your marriage, not your parent, not your sister, not even me. I know you're hurt, but every marriage has its upside downs, it's part of life. You'll get over it. You're a strong person, one of the strongest, most confident, buoyant, poised, pains in my ass, headache pompous person I ever know." Tom smirked at Harry's half-hearted glare at him. "Don't let someone like Ronald take that away from you."

"Only you can make a compliment sound very insulting." Harry replied but his smile curled into a soft smile after Tom's words. "As weird as that may sound, but thanks, it means a lot Tom."

"I mean it." Tom added in a flat tone, despite himself. "Try let Malfoy explain."

"Actually, right now. I can't. I can't even look at him. Hell, I can't even be in the same room with him," Harry said heatedly. "I just need a rest with all of this you know. Take a break or something."

"I understand. But..." before Tom could continue, his mobile was soon vibrating.

"It's my father." Harry watched as Tom stared at the vibrating phone with thin lips. He didn't utter words and simply leaned in and placed his head on the man's shoulder.

Tom smiled shortly at him and muttered. "I'm sorry, Harry. I have to take this."

Harry nodded and watched as his partner stood up and made his way to a spare room across the living room.

Harry sighed sorrowfully and took the mug filled with the creamy hot chocolate to calm his nerves and more simply: to get his mind off Draco. And surprisingly, it did.

Then his mind dragged him again back at Draco's Art Room. His heart twitched again at the name of his lover.

Why? The question still pondered deep inside Harry's head. Why would Draco do this to him?

After all the promises.

No, as Tom said. He wouldn't let Draco mess with him like this.

* * *

Back inside the spare room, Tom glowered at the name on the phone screen. He knew the interaction he was about to have with his father was going to be really bad and immorally ruthless.

He switched the on button and pulled the phone in his ear. "Father."

"Thomas, Does it take you this long to answer your phone every time. What was so confoundedly urgent that took all your time? And I expect you knew it was I who was calling, did you not?" He heard his father snap at the other end of the line.

Tom rolled his eyes, meanwhile his face took a scowling mask. "I had others matters to handle, Father."

He heard Salazar scoff at the other side. "It matters no more. I have certain arrangement that I need you to take care of. One of my close acquaintance took interest in your business, however he arranged to make a good deal with you."

His brown then narrowed. He did not trust his father's word.

"What kind of an arrangement?" Tom demanded in a dry well-mannered mode which Salazar didn't detect or he probably did but he decided to ignore it.

"He needs to purchase certain essential items from your enterprise. We're talking about a fifty million deal here, son. In fact I approve with the collaboration. "

Tom thought of it. A massive deal between his father's friend and him which Tom knew would raise his cooperation funding. But in the other part, Tom decided to throw a peek at Harry's miserable sight. He had to decide between Harry and the deal. Yes he did work well with Harry. But right now, Harry Potter was not in the right state of mind and they might simply blow the deal off.

"Whose is this person that I'm going to make this arrangement with?" Tom asked flatly

"Phineas Nigellus." He heard his father utter the words. Tom inhaled a breath.

Shit! Phineas Nigellus. Holy Hell. This man had been Tom's hero since he was young. He approved the man more than he even approved his own father and to make a contract with him would be such a great honor. A great honor indeed.

The man was powerful, so much powerful, second to Tom's father. The two men were companions of Britain's Minister, USA and other Europeans country presidents and The Queen herself.

They were indeed influential.

However…looking at how his friend was in such a bad shape. Tom made a final decision. Even though it was painful to do so but he had to. Harry needed him. He couldn't let him down, not at this moment, not when Harry needed him the most.

It was Harry or the six million deal with the most influential person in the whole world a.k.a Tom's hero. He knew Harry needed support right now, he needed a break and Tom wanted to give it to him.

"I'm sorry; Father but I'm unavailable at the moment, I have others occupations, possibly we may see the matters once my owns is resolved."

"I beg your pardon?" The tone Salazar used was one of his menacing kind which clearly showed not to cross.

"I already have others arrangements. A friend of mine invited me in Luxembourg which I already agreed to. I cannot discard it, Father."

"Oh I think you will, Thomas. You will put off your arrangement with this friend of yours and intend mine, do you understand. Thomas Riddle? I will not allow this! I will not let you discard the arrangement I put you with Phineas and put your collaboration with Phineas to waste and assist your comrade. You must have lost your mind, Boy." He heard his father growled.

"I already made my decision father; I will not attend this arrangement." Tom responded back heatedly, he hated when his father spoke to him like he was a child and foolish.

"Do you know who you're speaking with?" Salazar snarled furiously. "I shall not tolerate this sort of behaviour! do you understand, child? Do you know who you're rejecting your deal with?"

"Yes Sir, Phineas Nigellus, But I already made my decision clear. I will not attend the arrangement, that's final." Tom said angrily.

"Boy, do not anger me. Think about your choice of word before you speak ." He heard his father hiss each syllable with rage. He knew he did it. Whatever was coming his way was going to be hell. It was now or never.

"I've made myself clear, father. There is no possible way; I don't have time for it. Goodbye." He hanged up the phone, not even waiting to listen to his father's angry lecture.

He glared at the phone in his hand when it rang again. He finally switched the whole phone off then made his way to where the miserable man was.

Tom came back looking very grim.

"Are you alright, did you two argue about something?" Harry threw a comforting glance at Tom's direction. He knew how it usually ended each time Tom spoke with his father.

"Yes. It was some senseless arrangement he made without informing me first, _again_." Tom grit his teeth heatedly.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered quietly

"Don't be." He mumbled the word in a more snappish manner. Then Tom suddenly closed his eyes tighter and took a long breath before opening them and asked. "Harry, I was meaning to ask you something."

Harry's full attention turned to the man leaning against the thin crimson red wall, separating the large lofty living room and the kitchen, resting his back for a while.

"I'm invited in France. A friend of mine, well you know him, jean paul and Audigier requested me to contribute on their fashion exhibition. It's specifically about his new collection of course and with me taking few shoot and a small backstage gathering."

"Jean-Paul as Gaultier and Christian Audigier, the best french designers on earth...well according to Ginny of course, but really" Harry frowned at him in astonishment.

"Well, if you want to label them, surely. Yes, I'm requesting your presence." Tom nodded

"I don't know Tom. I mean we're talking about designers here, Gaultier and Audigier. Something someone like me wouldn't really, I mean with my life situation right now, I don't really think...I mean, that's more you style. I mean askin you to be in their fashion exhibition, my ass, Ginny will have a feat on that one." Harry said in hesitant.

Not that he wanted to, Hell with his life in a downfall , He'd be damn if he doesn't get a break and parade himself in a fashion exhibition of two of the best known french designers ever.

Heck! He had only heard of the French designer but never thought in his wildest dreams that someday he would come across this sort of opportunity and actually meet the man.

"I've already told them, I'll bring a guest, Harry. Don't put this off." Tom humorously scowled.

"You already planned this, didn't you?" Harry's lips curled into a small smile as he watched Tom's expression turned smugger. "Bastard."

"Well, you know me." Tom shrugged it off with a smirk.

Then Harry's face fell again. "I don't know if it's the best idea, I have…"

"No, I think it's the best opportunity, given to the difficult month we both had. I think we actually deserve a time off, don't you think? And you were the one talking about having a break not so long ago, Harry. It will only be for a week. It may probably be a good pass time and let us catch some rest after all that's been happening. Especially you."

Harry stared wordlessly at Tom. He bit his lips and thought about it for a short while though didn't see how Tom observed the movement carefully. "You know what, you're right. It may help me get my mind off the gutter."

"Awesome. We'll take my private Jet tomorrow afternoon and I suggest you start packing your things, early tomorrow."

"I guess. What about the thing you said about Ginny?" Harry frowned at him

"We'll see to it, once our week trip is over," Tom nodded. "I'm extremely beat."

"I know, me too," Harry said then took the remote to the other black sofa and switched the Telly on. "Maybe, we can watch some crap on TV."

"Harry, really?" Tom shook his head in exasperation.

Harry stared at him with his wide eyes all innocent. "What, it's a crappy day."

Tom made a mocking gesture as if considering it, then shrugged off. "True."

"Good! Now, go get me something to eat or anything, to suck all my misery up. Anything you have stocked there, while I'm finishing my cup."

"Yes, sir." Tom mocked playfully as he made his way to the fridge and took three cans of beer and one large pot of frozen vanilla ice-cream which he knew Harry was fond of.

He made his way to the sofa. "Budge in" Harry playfully glared at him but scooted over a little, with his legs crossed. Taking Tom's blanket which was resting on the couch next to him and wrapped it around himself then he let his head trail on Tom's shoulder.

Tom tried to drop a light kiss on that soft curled hair of Harry's, yet decided against it. He simply returned to his position. He unfastened one of the beer cans and took a sip as he put the can on the table, he peeked a glance at Harry.

His heart took another weird rapid pace as usually whenever Harry was around, bizarre, Tom really wasn't familiar with that kind of reaction. He looked at Harry, despite his bloodshot eyes, the trace of tear in his red but creamy cheeks, Harry was somehow..._beautiful_.

Tom shook his head at that thought. Of course, Harry was beautiful, it was not a news. But this time, it was like Tom was truly seeing the real beauty of Harry. He almost took in his breath, completely forgot he was gawking at the young man next to him.

As if feeling Tom's eyes, Harry lifted his eyes and frowned at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Tom replied hastily. If it wasn't for the light, Harry would have seen the red color on his pale cheek.

He dipped the spoon on the frozen cream and took an amount of it before lapping it inside his mouth then suddenly passed the spoon over. Harry looked at him surprised, wondering why Tom would share one spoon with him. Tom grinned smugly then held the frozen Vanilla cream pot.

Harry frowned at the spoon then back at Tom whose brow immediately quirked up challengingly.

Harry glowered at him as he took a bit of the ice-cream as well, with the same challenge.

"See, sharing a spoon is not actually that bad. It's practically kissing." Tom smiled cheekily at him as he teased.

"Arrogant bastard," Harry slapped playfully the man's bicep. Then the two shared a grin as they carried on sharing the spoon to dig in while two continued watching whatever was on the screen quietly.

Harry let Tom hold the pot as a revenge as he snuggled closer to the man and dropped his head on the man's shoulder. At least it was cozy and nice enough to let his mind forget things for a while.

* * *

Harry was amazed at Tom's nobility. He never knew Tom could be a gentleman, evenf he really tried. Yesterday, the man had taken care of him. He listened to him sob, whine, complain, throw feats about Draco and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder for how many hours.

Then he invited him to join him in Luxembourg at Gaultier and Audigier Fashion design show. But the most astonishing thing was that Tom had let him take his bed while he occupied the couch.

Tom had let Harry sleep on his bed meanwhile he took the sofa, even though that sofa was one part couch and one part bed of course but seriously. Tom never allowed anyone to his chamber even at his Private Manor.

He let him sleep and peacefully as well, given to the whole deal how much Tom wanted him on his bed but the man had let him sleep without molesting him or touching him. Not that Harry wanted him to but still.

He even let Harry borrow his pajama to sleep with during the night. Harry was amazed at the new side he was seeing of Tom. Yes he knew Tom was nice when he came to him and his family but he could be a right bastard too when he wanted to but him….

It was very amazing. Then Harry was reminding that he couldn't wear Tom's clothing forever. Tom did enough for him, he let him stay, he let him take the bed, he lend him his pajama and what more could Harry ask for after that. He knew he would have to go home eventually. To get his clothes. To face Draco.

"Tom. I'll be going to get some of my stuff." Harry mumbled at the sleeping man on the couch.

Tom mumbled nonsense in his sleep and pulled the heavy black blanket on top of his face.

Harry shook his head with a chuckle and added fondly. "Lazy ass" Then took off

As soon Harry reached his house, he stood there for a short moment, simply glaring at the door. Knowing that whoever he would meet inside there, It wouldn't end up quite well.

Harry opened the door to the large living area when he spotted Draco laying on the couch. His heart stung a little at how much of a wreck Draco looked but he masked it all when he remembered what had happened.

He soundlessly made his way to the spare room where he had been keeping all his belongings during those worst times and started packing few needful cloths.

"Harry," he heard his name being called out from the bedroom door. He stopped whatever he was doing and luckily his back was facing the door. That prevented Draco from seeing his pained face.

The tone on Draco was just as much desperate and broken as his heart.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Draco begun, his voice was so small, he looked just as much of a wreck as Harry was feeling.

"What are you sorry about, Draco? I'm the sorry one," Harry said motionlessly. "I'm sorry for letting myself trust you; letting myself believe that not even one day you will break my heart as you did."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what I was doing. I never intend for you to find out this way, I mean I wanted to tell you that I'll be meeting Ron that day..and...and he caught me off guards, I didn't want to..."

"Don't lie to me, Draco, don't you dare lie to me. You have been meeting Ron for the past few weeks, I bet you saw him the day he stepped foot in Britain. The thing that hurt me the most was that you agreed with me that you'll never see him again but you broke your promise, you did and you lied right in my face. I'd say if I hadnt come you wouldn't even have the guts to tell me about it afterward, it would just pass me by like that." Harry managed to say, the pain in his heart was unbearable.

"I…I thought that if I could see him just for one day, it would be it. He wanted me to draw him, neither of us intended to kiss the other. Harry, you got to believe me." Draco moved to sit at the bed as he watched Harry miserably.

"Believe you? I don't even think if I can right now." Harry scowled. "I don't have time for this. I have to go."

"Where are you going and mostly why didn't you call me, I called you like hundred times yesterday but you didn't answer any of it, I even messaged, I was so close to calling your parent."

"I was with Tom." Harry replied coldly, he knew how much his answer would hurt Draco but he simply didn't care.

"Tom? You went to him? You were supposed to stay here and try to work things out! Why were you with him, anyway? Did something happen between the two of you?" Draco had the courage to get furious at him.

"I'm not a cheater like you, Draco." Harry said impassively. "I have a trip to go to, _with Tom_. It will help me take my mind off this issue. I hope you do well with Ron."

"You're not going anywhere, until we work this out. Harry. I told you, it was one time thing AND I didn't even kiss him back, please Harry, let us work thing out, don't just walk out like this!" Draco begged brokenly. His tone breaking, close to tears

Without any glance on his way, Harry took his bag and walked out but didn't answer to Draco's pleas.

He could hear Draco shouting behind him, voice full of ferocity and pleading, he could hear the broken sound of Draco's tone. "You can't walk out on us like that, You always do this. Running away from your problem!"

Harry knew it truly hurt him, unbearably so. But it was for the best, if he took some time off. He slid inside the vehicle he borrowed from Tom.

Harry glanced longingly at their flat as his heart shattered again. He had to do this even if it was too hard, he had to. He wiped the tear quickly before it managed to fall over his cheek.

XXXXXXXX

Thanks to all my reviewers and my betas, without you guys, I would not be here, I thank you all. Thanks alot and please reviews.

ps: sorry if there are still spelling errors. despite me and my beta making sure we're arranging it, but there could be few of them left.


	10. Chapitre Dix

Title:

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

* * *

_Chapitre Dix_

#

"..._**Speaking Pastletongue**__…."_

_**#**_

It was guarranted that Harry could not complain about the fashion exhibition. No matter, how stupid and prickly he felt about the event. Thank god for Tom who felt his uneasiness and enclosed his hand with him as a support, his long finger subconsciously caressing Harry's palm delicately (Tom knew him just too well, sometimes it was a dangerous line, well for Harry, that was for sure). He cast a grateful look on the man next to him and try to engross himself with the catwalks from male and female models and get along with the movement around, somehow snubbing his discomfort.

Yet again, sitting at the front seat was completely unaccomodating, especially when cameras flashing at Tom's direction who by the way did a good job not giving a dumb shit about it save for sparing glances now and then at Harry with that little unoticeable smile of his that was only reserve for him in private (which Harry was somehow befuddled that Tom used it in public. He'd that little demons twiching inside his stomach, probably the evening dinner he ate at the hotel yesterday. He would so make a complaint for that). Harry felt stupid, trying not to cling on the man, which clearly it was the exact same thing he was doing, it wouldn't even be a shock if Harry ended up in the man's lap. Harry glanced at Tom again, the man looked please, whether at Harry's position, or the situation around them, or just being there with Him. Harry was not certain.

He shifted again, his eyes going almost blind as another white blink flashed their way for the hundredth time. Stupid Irritating paparrazzi.

"Relax, baby" He felt Tom's breathed near his ear. "I'm here"

Weirdly that relaxed Harry. (Yeah, weird right)

Harry stared back at the man next to him and found being observed back , (and Harry was sure at that moment they used their intense gazing moment, which usually make people around them uncomfortable. It's one of those stare where anyone besides them feel as if they were intruding on the personal non-verbal intimate conversation. Harry was worried how those stupid paparrazzi would interpret it, God knows what they would write on their magazines and journals.) Once again, spotting that annoying twich up around the man's lips, probably at Harry'schildish behavior. He scorned at him. It seemed as if Harry's expression and actions amused him to no end.

Well, Harry wouldn't blame him. Not really. After all he may not know much about fashion like his sister Ginny but Audigier and Gaultier's new designs were outstanding, he especially loved the new suit, in which a very handsome-looking male model came cat-walking by few minute ago who remind him of Draco. He'd make sure to recommend that suit for his husband later. No! No thoughts of Draco Malfoy here. He want to enjoy himself and he would.

He didn't much heed either at the camera flashing their way this time.

He saw Tom lean in to whisper something their hands remained entwined, tightly this time.

"Ginny will have one hell of a fit once she finds out where you've been."

"You have no idea" Harry smirked. Tom arched his left eyebrow, his sapphire eyes twinkling with amusement, his lips tucked in bemusement.

"You're planning on rubbing it right in her face, I bet?" Harry smirked to himself, then turned back to stare too innocently back at Tom.

and said, "I have no clue what you mean"

Tom chuckled softly, and rustled his hair but Harry jokely elbowed him in return then their attention returned to the cat-walking exhibition.

In spite of the discomfort, Tom was trying his best to make him appease. Harry leaned in against Tom', his whole body turning to Tom, showing him without word that he appreciated the support, to others it may look intimate, private but to Harry it was just two casual friends having fun.

Right?

* * *

The after party was the same, in fact it was worse . Harry felt even more of an outcast. Like a deer caught in the light.

Tom seemed to recognize everyone and the way people regarded Tom, with such a higher respect, longing and adoration, somehow took Harry aback. I mean don't get him wrong, he wouldn't be surprised much if it was about the Look, because Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt had a striking image and he was a very vain man. But the higher regard and the respect the man received, Harry somehow was sure part of it was because he was the Gaunt's heir and a very business man but also with his attitude, he was fear.

Harry scoffed sacarstically. _I'm sure he just loved that_.

Wherever Tom passed by, everyone either drooled over him or tried to catch his attention much to the man's ignorance and pretence,. Harry rolled his eyes at the man witty simper, Tom' had a giant ego and this was certainly helping boosting it up further.

'Bastard', Harry muttered fondly inside his head. He'd lie if he said he wasn't attract to Tom's powerful stand. He looked even more striking, seething with authority right that Harry would fuck him within hard beat.

Harry scowled at himself. What the hell was he thinking. He was a married man, even if he had trouble marriage. He still was married to that cheating bastard and he loved him.

Tom was having a conversation with a very rich middle age looking silver haired man. The man had this appreciation regard on him as he watched Tom explain something to him.

Harry sighed and took another sip from the wine glass he was holding.

Despite how tasteful the wine was, Harry didn't really fit in with the people around the room. He somehow was …well unhappy. Just being there looking out of place.

The place didn't suit his character. Places like this belong to someone like Tom, not to him. He was not much of a people person and he didn't really enjoy occasions as this.

It looked posh, Very Posh and...'high-class'.

Then Tom glanced at his way, and waved his hand for him to approach his side.

Harry shook his head as to say no but the stern look from Tom made him act as quickly.

As soon Harry reached the place where Tom was, he saw the silver haired man gaze at him with something related to….wait was that weird _fascination_.

Harry frowned and peeked at Tom. It occurred as if Tom caught it as much as him, given how tense Tom suddenly became. The man eyes took that wild animalistic ferocy...Tom was...angered. Harry frowned at Tom's sudden behaviour, Tom looked ready to kill, especially at the man's lustful eyes on Harry.

"This is, Harrisson Potter, my assistant…" Harry cleared his throat, Tom understood and added hastily. "Pardon me, my working partner."

"Better." Tom leered at Harry's response.

"Harry, this is one of the entrepreneur of my father, Vincent Goyle. He's part of those who help built our entreprise fondation" Tom presented the man, eyes still narrowed on the man.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir." Harry said, pointing his hand for the man to shake.

The man captured his hand and shook it, he let his old hand lingered firmly around Harry's hand, longer than a normal handshake.

Tom's eyes narrowed and glowered at the man. Unfortunately Goyle didn't sense the ferocity coming from the man opposite him.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr Potter." Goyle mumbled to him huskily. Harry stared weirdly at the man, feeling the same discomfort as he previously had all of a sudden. "Please, call me Vincent. I'm amazed there is such a beauty running around the place. This gathering is not as lacklustre as I thought it'd be. It'd be a pleasure to_ know_ you well, Harrisson Potter."

Harry felt like punching the man straightforward in the face. He didnt care if he was a filthly rich bastard of entrepreneur or co-founder of some infamous business, but the man was a weirdo. It was all clear and obvious; the man was coming onto him and Tom was less content about it.

"Harry is married, Goyle. You know better than to cross _that_ line. Must you fully destroy the moment with your unability to remaining faithful to your partner." Tom hissed flatly. Sounding so much like a furious Gellert. He finished mockingly. "Never thought you as a closet case. I dearly recommend you to act decent or your wife will be aware of her senseless ungrateful partner intention toward a _man_."

The man finally gained some senses and loosed his caressing grip on Harry hand and blushed shamefully. It was like Tom's tone made it clear not to touch. Tom was furious at something

"I apologize for my behavior, Mr Potter. Sir Riddle" The man whispered quickly

Tom stretched his lips in a thin smile which didn't reach his eyes and nodded. The tension between the three of them grew heavy.

"Thomas, _mon cher ami_!" They all turned their heads at the man calling Tom's name.

Harry sighed in relief. He appreciated whoever broke the killing mood between them.

"Christian." Tom's lips formed a friendly smile.

Harry's lips pursed to a thin line as he watched Tom greet the man with a hug and peeked on the man's wife on both cheeks.

"Long time, not see, my friend. I must say. It is wonderful to see yet again, I'm sure Jean Paul will be astonished at your appearance since 1999 exhibition, we last saw a sight of you. I missed our old conversations, _mon ami_." said the infamous designer, and then the blonde man's green eyes traveled to Harry. "And who's this fine young man?"

Harry flushed silently at his words. Tom chuckled at his reaction and muttered. "That's Harry, a close acquaintance of mine."

Harry felt a warm feeling spread in his chest for what Tom presented him as. At least he did not make any mistake this time. He glanced at Tom in hesitation, feeling again like an idiot but Tom's reassuring smile and hand on his shoulder put him in place.

"Harry, this is Christian Audigier, As you know the main designer." Harry's nodded, not trusting himself to speak or he may reach a level of a weird screaming fanboy, worse than teenagers in twilight premiere. He was standing here, close, talking to Audigier, the designer. The awesome stylist. The one who created all those fabrics.

Oh My god. It took guts for Harry to shake the man's hand and babbled. "The pleasure is all mine, sir. I heard so much about you. My sister's a big fan of your designs."

"Thank you." The designer lips curled in amusement as his eyes went to Tom. "Such an amusing fine man indeed, where did you discover this one."

"An close encounter and work partner of mine, Audigier." Tom said, eyes staring intensely at Harry with something akin to fondness, if Tom had one of course. the emerald eyes man blushed at being the center of attention to the handsome powerful man.

"I'm certain." The man ached his brow at The Gaunt heir then switched back to Harryagain. "Tell me, Mr Potter. What do you think of mines and Paul's designers."

"They're all splending, sir"

"Please call me Christian. I'm sure Thomas will not be offend or will you?"

Tom brow arched, his lips curled in a mock scorn, although there was a hardness behind the tone. "First name bases, Christian. Don't take your interest in him. He's taken."

Harry sent a bizarre bewilder glance at Tom. Why did Harry felt like he was a possession to Tom at that instant. Well Tom would so be paying that.

"Claimed him already as your own." The man continued to stare at Tom with that knowing look as completely aware at Tom's secrets or whatever it was and Harry had a sense of deja-vu, that this whole debate was on him. Not to be self centered or far fetched or something, but seriously this whole non-speaking eye contact chat was all about him.

Audigier finished, his french accent so heavy, easy to spot on. "It is always a pleasure to meet someone who appreciates my intention through my styling. So, Harry. Tell me, what are your critics on my new style, I always thought about creating something more modern and Victorian alike but alas, young generation lately have their new way of bravura and elegance."

"I don't think Harry knows much about…." Before Tom could finish his sentence, Harry cut him short, with a dirty look, just because Harry felt out of place didn't mean he was stupid. He could answer for himself, thank you very much.

"It was well portrait. It specified this new generation quiet correctly, I guess. As I said, it's amazing. I particularly love the dark blue suit with a black vest underneath the collar shirt; it's very classical and also impressive. Very artistic, I'would say, Mondreal style, although I didn't enjoy the color of the new velvet robe. It seemed unfashionable. I apologize if my words sound offensive."

Tom looked a little stunned, proud and content that Harry was rather himself, and adjusting with his surroundings. His lips curled into a smile as he continued studying him silently as Harry talked.

"It matters not. Harrison, it's always a pleasure to hear others' judgment. I, myself, thought it was a bit effervescent," then the man and his wife turned to converse with Tom. "Sharp one, he is. Hold him tight, yes. I approve."

It didn't make sense to Harry but with the evil smirk on Tom. The future Gaunt heir 100% understood the meaning behind the parabole.

Harry silently let out a relieved sigh. He was so tense and prickly no matter how much he tried to calm himself down.

Even Tom's soothing hand resting now on his back was not easing him down completely...well half of the time.

He then noticed Tom and the designer walking away to greet some people Harry knew nothing about while Audigier ratting about Jean Paul whereabouts and his next projects or something political related like that.

He wordlessly went to take another wine to calm his inside and went to the hidden corner again whereas the dark couch situation, Harry made his way and settled in meanwhile watching the people around him.

"Hey, you're alright?" Harry didn't catch Tom's coming back to him until he was right in front of him, His finger towering him, his eyes watching Harry with concern.

"I'm fine, don't mind me. Just a little headache and I just feel not much socializing eighter. So I thought I'd sit here quietly and take a breather or something. Go back to your 'people'."

"My _people_." Tom scoffed. "I'wouldn't call them that. and No, I won't allow you to seat here, miserable while I'm having a conversation with some people I know nothing about. As I said, I want you to _enjoy_ this outing as much as I am."

"Tom." Harry feeling suddenly irritate at the man's constant care. "Don't mind me, just return to whatever you're doing. _Enjoy_ yourself or be miserably with whoever you talk to, I don't mind. Please, don't let my misery get in your way of happiness. I'm not a child who's going to break. I can take care of myself, just go enjoy yourself alright."

"Well you seem bother and not adjusting with the environment, it's making you miserable." Tom ran his hand on his hair, fighting a way to make sense of his next sentence. "When you're miserable, it makes me... unfocus. It's annoying because you become snappy."

"You're a jerk you know that" Harry pouted at the man, despite the hard attitude but there was a little sentimentality in the words even when he said it much to aggravate Harry. It was weird, well for someone like Tom.

Harry sighed moodly. "You'll never let me."

Tom leered cheekily. "Never, me sweets." Seriously did Tom brightened his teeth every freaking day.

"Come on Harry. Let's go." he grabbed Harry's bicep and pulled him up before dragging him away from the room hastily.

"Where are we going anyway?" Harry frowned at him.

"First of all, we need to find a way to get out of here." Tom answered back.

"What about the party and your acquaintances." Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion at him.

"Never mind them. We're going; we need to find a place where you won't be as annoyed and feeling stupid as you are right now." Tom scowled half-heartedly at him

"I'm not feeling stupid" Harry glowered at him.

"Whatever you say, baby" Tom just used that irritating grin again at his way. Stupid Tom,

By the time the two made their way out. They were laughing so hard that Harry was clenching his stomach.

The most amusing fact was the notion of seeing Tom finding a way out from his acquaintance so no one would glimpse a sight of him or worse: engage him in another useless conversation. Besides, Tom's disguise was hilarious.

Harry unease feeling was already gone, all he left was his fondness for Tom.

* * *

How the two ended up in the tower of Paris, Eiffel Towel, Harry didn't know nor did he care.

All he knew he was wrapped under Tom's heavy coat since it was a little chilling where the two of them were resting and sharing a pack of crisps like two small children, meanwhile watching the skyward views from a Bushnell deep-space telescope

As the two kept having turns when observing the glowing stars and the fireworks flashing itself above the sky.

Tom started slowly. "You know, I recalled being six years old, when My sister, mother and I used to gather together for our little family time without father. Surely you realised the man was never around for a family time, no." Tom snarled at himself at the memory of his estrange father during his childhood.

"Hey, s'ok. You don't need to tell me anything, it's fine." Harry mumbled quietly to him.

"I'll continued, I apologised for ruining the mood." Tom said and pulled Harry close to him. "Let me retell, shall I?Everytimes it was time for bed I'd be locked inside my bedroom, since my nanny would switch off all the light in the room. I'd cover myself with blanket all over me, hiding and being all terrified..."

"Yeah?" Harry stared back at him with a silly grin.

"Yeah, Hard to imagine someone like me being afraid of the dark," Tom grinned back. "But well, I was six, so I blamed it all on my childishness."

"Right, _of course_. Well we don't need to wound that ego" Harry muttered back, in a playful mock, though glad that Tom was sharing something of his childhood with him.

"Shut it, Potter." Tom heartedly disdained and carried on. "Anyway, my mother would always wait till my father drive off to the office for one of his meetings, as he never really got to spent most of the nights with us. Mother would come to my room, and she and I and Hermione would go to the tower room, and just sit right in front of the window, snuggling closer under her long soft knitty blanket, watching the stars, because you know, in my younger years, I had an obsession over astronomy so I used to watch the stars and wonder if there was a place there, where everything was peaceful and happy, and mother would tell us silly stories as Hermione whined and complained about being cold while I tell her to shut it so that I could continue listen to the story. Mione'd begun to cry to mother, then mother tell us both to keep quiet or she wouldnt finish the tale. At the end she and us shared her tea that she used to love, even now as well. It was nice."

Harry looked at Tom, his lips curled into a same soft smile, feeling kind of nice that Tom was sharing one of the many memories of his younger years with him. He somehow felt privileged; how often Tom Riddle did share something private with anyone?

He may like Harry but he never told anyone about his younger life though. This was a new one.

Tom chuckled, his cheek formed a rosy color, embarrassed, which oddly enough, seemed kind of...adorable.

"It sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Tom carried chuckling, avoiding Harry's gaze. Harry pulled his face back to him by holding Tom's chin and whispered with a serious expression. "No. It's...cute. _Strange but cute. I'm happy you shared it with me."

Again another one of those intense gazing session passed between them which many people including Draco himself would describe it as 'The Eye-sexing', but then both chuckled awkwardly and turned away.

Harry feel the burning gaze on the back of his head. He glanced around to see Tom gazing at him like an hawk again. His blue eyes darker and deep.

Harry gulped and overlooked the giddy twitching demons inside of him provoked by the gaze and he moved against Tom and kissed the man's cheek tenderly, lips lingered to the blossomed cheek while Tom closed his eyes and let Harry in.

He turned his face to Harry's direction. Harry breathed inside when those darkened sapphire captured him.

"Are you happy?" Tom said curtly,

Harry stared at him for a little while, as if thinking for an answer, but finally nodding with all sincerity. Happy that Tom always ask him that, No one ever seemed concern of his emotion, not even Draco, except for Tom "Yeah, yes I am. I never thought...but yes, I am happy."

"You know, Harry. Your eyes is a open door, I can tell your every emotion through them. Your anger, your annoyance, your happiness, even your hatred, It sparkled the green iris somehow. Quoting the old say, 'the eyes are the window of the soul', I understand it now."

"Sometimes, Tom. You can weirdly be sentimental and affection at the same time, once you drop the bastard attitude. It's surprising most of the time, well for people who don't know you, but I like that side of you, even if many times, you can be..."

"A right pain in the ass." Tom concluded.

"I was going for a mean git, but that could work." Harry smiled fondly back at him.

"I'm aware, Harry. Yet all a friend needs is a loving hand to hold and caring heart to understand most times, or am I wrong?" Tom said, There was this unreadable emotion in his eyes as soon as he whispered the words.

Harry frowned at him, but the smile remained on his face. "Did you just quote the last part from Stephen Guellar's book?"

"You are spending too much times in my library, Potter. It's unbecoming." Tom retorted back. The two glanced at each other again and laughed.

It went quiet afterwards, their eyes went back to the night electriticites lights of the cities in front of them.

"Do you miss him, still?" Tom asked softly, not knowing why he asked the question and why his guts twisted in pain, upset at Harry's answer.

"Yeah, I shouldn't , don't I but I do. You think I'm stupid for missing him" Harry replied inaudibly, his eyes avoiding the man next to him.

"I don't" Tom muttered quietly through his gritting teeth and narrowed brows. He added, more to himself. "Love makes people act foolishly, unaware of their behaviour nor emotions". His eyes glanced at Harry's direction, although said the emerald eyes man was oblivious of the eyes.

Despite all, Anyone could see the double meaning to it and the fixation he had for Harry was intense, too intense that Tom was confused, bewildered, angered and fighting for control. How his emotion for Harry changed through years Tom wasn't please. This was unappropriate. He was a grown man, and He didn't like Harry in that manner, plus the emerald beauty was married. Tom had a inner torment, battling with himself so occasionately. He never dealt with this before, never, neither to his pets.

"The thing is, I don't miss him but I miss the person he used to be. The person I fell in love with, before everything. Does it even make sense?" Harry muttered back

"Yea, Yes it does. As they say, Trying to forget the hurt caused by someone you love, it's like trying to remember someone you never knew. It's..._painful."_ Tom added, his eyes switched from the emerald eyed man to his surroundings.

Harry turned to him and arched his brow. "How come you know so much about Love."

"Books." Tom lied suprised that he could utter it so quickly and with a roll of eye. Somebody give him an award for the dramatic act. "I'm a poet, Harry. you of all people should remember that."

"I told you, you're so boring when you start on your poetry."

"Bitch." Tom heatedly snapped

"Bastard." Harry responded with the same affectionate tone.

"I may not know nor believe about love and relationships but I think you should give Draco a chance to explain, Harry. I do hate the idiot, nonetheless marriage is something different, it is for life, is it not? When you love, you love unconditionally and the person who is lucky enough to have that love is Malfoy. Don't let anything ruin it for the both of you. No matter what."

_Even if it's destroying me to say it to you_. The last words hanged in the air. Anyone smart enough could visualize the man's thought.

"I don't know what to make of your Lover. But he doesn't deserve you somehow." Tom added

"I know he doesn't. After all I'm ten thousand better and I deserve more." Harry's cheeks flushed though he flashed a smug smirk toward Tom.

Tom laughed quietly, then his expression switched to one of seriousness. "Yes Harry, You are. Way more, even I will not deserve someone as You, Harrison. I may not know what goes inside that dimwitted head of Malfoy, not appreciating you, but anyone would be lucky to have you as a lover and a husband. You're very precious. Everything about you, your whole being is beautiful, that will make anyone want you even more, each day. Anyone like I will worship your body each day and not look at another being twice."

_Even I want you more than I would ever want anyone else, and I ask myself why I do, every time, Harry_. _It's somehow a wonder_. Tom finished the words inside his head.

Harry's eyes turned to him, for much longer than necessary, Harry's cheeks reddened more than they already were from Tom's words. It was not the first time Tom called him beautiful, It was merely how Tom choose to say the word. When the staring got a bit too tense than their normal average PG-eye-sexing, Harry bit his lip and trailed his eyes away from Tom.

"It's nice being here with you. By the way, I really did enjoy this trip." Harry whispered and he meant it.

Tom had gave up so much, only just to help Harry get through this. He had a hard time lately and if it wasn't for Tom, Harry didn't know what he would have done.

I mean, not that he missed Draco, because he did miss Draco but Tom was patient enough, especially when Harry threw fits about Draco, complained, shouted, yelled, talked constantly about his husband. The man was still there.

He even made a picnic which Harry ruined by talking so badly about his lover's problem. He rather assumed that Tom was pissed. After all, the man went to huge lengths and tried to drop his ego for that day to be enjoyable and all Harry could do was talk about Malfoy. Who would want that?

But the man let it pass. He showed Harry nearly the whole Luxembourg; and then Paris. The ride on train was fun especially seeing Tom in disguise. They went to different places, attractions, museums, parks, chateau, beaches. Until Harry was exhausted and weary but it was pleasant. He would certainly say he was definitively pleased with this break.

He somehow lifted away some tension and Draco's issue off him. It was better.

Harry was indeed obliged. When Tom said it would be the best holiday; a holiday Harry would never forget, Harry doubted him.

But the man put lots of his effort just to make Harry happy. He did everything to make Harry enjoy himself and Harry owned Tom big time. He knew Tom would never take him for granted but he somehow felt bad not doing anything in return. He owned the man this much.

"It really was a lovely day, Tom. I mean it" Harry said, his eyes went down to the man's lips.

He moved forward, his hand caught around the taller man's strong jaw, his eyes traveled on the full lips, their lips practically touching, their eyes gazing under their lashes at one another, their lips close together, but not kissing. Just breathing in each other, letting their lips near one another, close, so close, that they could have been kissing at any moment. But Tom's lips went straight to linger to the corner, just closeby his lips. The soft full lips of Tom trembled just as much as Harry's, whether at the cold or passion the two shared at that moment, neither didn't exactly know. Tom applauded for his self restraint and a part of him beat himself for blowing this chance when he whispered against his red quivering parted lips. It was a chance of a liftetime, what was wrong with him. .

"No. You're not in your right mind. You're doing this out of guilt, obligation, Harry. I don't want you to regret that tomorrow. I can live with everything you do to me but I can't live with this, knowing that you….Just not tonight, baby". Since when did he become a selfless bastard, consider other's feeling

Harry knew Tom was right. If the next morning, he lived with the guilt inside of him, It would kill Tom.

Harry mutely nodded and let the man drop another kiss on his forehead, so tenderly, so gently, so bizarrely l_oving_.

The two eyes set back against each other again and smiled.

Harry simply nodded. "Thank you."

"All for you, me sweets. All for you," Tom responded back in a whisper. "Come on, it's getting late, we must get back to the hotel."

Harry nodded, and let Tom drag him back home.

He was cold and all he wanted was a good night sleep. Maybe Tom would tuck him to bed as he always did. Not that Harry was complaining.

Harry's lips split into a soft smile. This whole week had been the best week of his life. He enjoyed every minute of it.

Tom was the best. Somehow Harry regretted not marrying someone like him. A man who cared about him. Who treated him as he was someone worthy, someone special, who cared about his feelings, who knew him too much (much to his own displeasure) more than his family, hell more than his own husband.

Who was there when Harry threw fits, cursed, threw a tantrum. He stuck there with him in his happiest times, his misery, his worst moments. And Harry was extremely grateful.

There was no objection or doubt in that fact.

XXXXXXX

Sorry guys for the long wait, I will not write another chapter until weeks later as I'm so busy lately that it was even a surprise that I find a little time to do this story. Hope you enjoy the story. Please review, It's nice for me to see you review, it makes me happy to see that people appreciate my story. Thanks again reader, Have a lovely week.

ps; sorry for the grammar mistakes though, my beta and I are trying our best to correct and leave barely mistakes as hard as possible. Sorry if there are still any

With lots of Love


	11. Chapitre Onze

Title:

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__:_Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

Thanks to all my readers who support my stories. Your reviews really did it for me. And major thanks to my story 'The lovers' beta-reader Hazza Kenny. Who you were a MAJOR help, you and Maria are all for me. God bless you exceedingly. Without you guys, don't know what I would do. Thank you.

Anyway this story is non-magical alright. Hope you like it

* * *

_"My heart was taken by you... broken by you... and now it is in pieces because of you"_.Anonymous~

* * *

_Chaptitre Onze_

#

"..._**Speaking**__**Pastletongue**__…__."_

**#**

For the fourth time, again Tom switched his position from lying on his side to his back and pulled the heavy coverlet right up to his chin as he rearranged himself against the hotel couch.

He was restless and the reason of it was sleeping in the large bed, feet away from him and Tom couldn't understand why.

Yes, he knew he had something for Harry but before, Tom considered it like some kind of a 'soft spot' but that didn't mean he never appreciated Harry's good looks, in case anyone noticed, even a blind man would take in Harry's striking quality so why wouldn't he? If only he had the chance, when Harry was single, before he began dating that Blondie son of a bitch. If only Tom swallowed his pride and ignored his doubts and simply asked the young man, perhaps they would have been on a stage where the both would have been happy.

But Tom was too self-conceited and of course had the biggest ego ever, without including the emotional baggage of course to no more than ask Harry out. Maybe it was meant to be.

Wait, hold on right there. There was nothing there before, either later…how could it be 'meant to be' when there was nothing in the first place…nothing at all?

Was it really nothing or was Tom lying to himself. Somehow Tom wondered if his insecurity got in the way. Maybe, because he was well known as Mr. Riddle, Slytherin's Heir, The Player. A part of him wanted Harry but another large devilish part of him wanted to spare Harry from the hurt, from the wrongness that was Tom Riddle. He didn't want to have Harry and treat him like Malfoy, heck worse than Malfoy. He was no better than the dick himself, He wanted to still respect Harry and to do that, He have to burry whatever he was feeling for the boy.

He couldn't bare it. He rather spared Harry for every headaches that comes with being in relationship with Tom Marvolo Riddle Grindelwald. Who know where they would be if the two of them actually got together. They would have ended up worse than Harry and his lover or perhaps in the middle of a nasty divorce. Though, at this time, Tom despite his consideration over the lusty thoughts, his emotions were not really this….deep. It seemed bizarre.

Tom never really spared Harry any look. Only accepted him as a friend, not a lover, when Harry was recruited to work with him. His sentiment was appropriate. Not like this.

Oddly his feelings were in turmoil, which thoroughly drove Tom to be extra disorientated at the whole situation.

Perhaps fate had its plans after all. Although that didn't help his lust and strange emotional views for his co-partner.

He knew Harry was a fine young man. If he was one of his strippers, he would have been Tom's favorite call boy but he wasn't. He was Tom's friend and co-worker.

However, Tom did quite a few contemplations over these strange sensations he was having over Harry. As he said earlier on, he didn't deny it. The chemistry; they cleaved to one another like lobsters, that extreme passionate bond. He held certain….ache toward Harry, even if it was despicable.

It was pressuring. In Tom's case, given that he wanted his sentiment in check to get through the companionship and closeness they had built. Tom didn't set on well with 'demonstrating emotions'. If his father taught him well about something, it was that 'never display emotion in front of others'. It was a weakness. Tom did not want to end up like one of those pity-me persons and grovel. It was not his style.

So far, these days, it had been more. Tom used to think of Harry as a companion for the most part up till now though.

Harry was his close escort. The only person Tom would consider a comrade. Yet Harry had touched something in him, even Tom found it hard to explain, found it hard to figure out what was really happening.

What went down?

He had been having vivid irrational thoughts of Harry, being overly-sentimental to the emerald eyed man, and it often shocked him.

Tom guessed it was probably nothing, perchance he was seeing Harry in a new light, or it was just a spur of moment as Harry said. It would all go away anyway, so there was no point acting on it. In fact it was not much of a great deal, right?

It was not as if he was in love with the young man or anything. Tom had never been in love and he would never be. That was final. True love did not exist

As he tried to close his eyes, trying to let himself nod off to sleep, he was awakened by the soft call of his name.

He snapped his eyes open immediately and the sight of Harry kneeling in front of him, with his blue pajama, hair tousled, with his glasses on. He looked…Gorgeous. That was the first word that appeared in Tom's head and he scowled at himself.

No matter how Tom convinced himself at that moment; convincing himself that he didn't think of that 'word', his mind seemed to think otherwise. The word 'gorgeous' was probably the most acceptable to describe how Harry looked at that moment, although, in all truth it was not quite completely in comparison to the sight of an awake dazzling Harry.

Tom growled at himself again. What was going on with him, recently? He really needed to get laid. This was stepping over the line

See, he didn't feel anything for Harry apart from…amity. There was no lust (well truthfully a little bit), no yearning, no envy toward Malfoy, whatsoever.

Nothing…..?

"Harry, is there something wrong?" Tom asked, his sapphire eyes traveling to the bed across the room and frowned. "Bad dream perhaps?"

Harry shook his head, and sooner his eyes went half-lidded and his lips parted. His expression solemn. "I…"

"Harry," Tom spoke, this time it sounded more as a murmur as he gazed back at Harry.

Harry was hypnotizing him with that intense gaze of his, the light greenish glint in his eyes glittered like an extraordinary gemstone. There was something else in his eyes, behind those spectacular orbs.

It drove Tom insane in a strange endearing sort of way. Tom felt an abrupt frisson rush through him like an anesthetic. Probably from the cold, that was for sure. Sooner than he knew it, Harry leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was short and tender, like a brush on the lips, that Tom would not have felt it if it wasn't for the strange frisson electrifying him. Harry drew back and observed his reaction shyly, waiting.

Tom's brows jolted up with incredulity, holding the same eagerness, the odd hunger. He eyed Harry intensely.

_Come on, Tom. It's now or never_. He heard his inner voice utter.

Screw it! Tom would go for it. He'd rather die in shame the next morning when Harry gave him the cold shoulder and pretend it didn't happen than live a life not knowing how Harry Potter's lips tasted like.

He needed Harry. Like he needed air.

How poetic

With a great force, he brought Harry toward him and smashed their lips together fervently, full of desire, full of greediness.

All the craving, all the yearning, he felt for him, rushed inside him like an adrenaline, cutting through him.

It was too much. Tom broke the embrace to intake a heavy breath. His heartbeat was so fast and he was sure he could sense Harry's own heart beating against his own.

In the same rhythm. It excited him. The great Tom Riddle's lips quivered as he took Harry own trembling lips for another fervent wild kiss. They both were shaking throughout the power of it all.

There was something else there as well. Something that Tom didn't quite fit with, didn't quite know how to depict. Something Tom desperately didn't want to feel, but he had.

What would his father make of him? Was it due to desperation or was…no he could….

Harry's hand gripped behind Tom's neck and dragged it forward. They clutched together as their kiss grew harder, rougher and desperate.

Their lips pressed at each other like they had years of starvation. Tom's hand gripping so hard around Harry waist, like he was afraid of letting go. He knew the pale skin around the young man's hips would be bruise, that was for sure.

Letting him go and cutting the kiss short, cutting this taste, that insane obsession he was developing over Harry throughout the kiss. Possessively, he embraced Harry tighter against him, buried his face to that soft delicious flesh around his neck and bite, Harry moaned and this drove Tom wild. He wanted to throw Harry down on that couch and fuck him so hard till they both loose their sense..Tom trembled by the power of it. He only hold him tighter and kissing his neck instead, whether the young man could or couldn't breath, Tom could care less, he didn't let go. All he wanted right now was Harry. He was all Tom needed, nothing else could compare, nothing at all.. This was the beginning of an interminable addictive drug.

Tom felt stupid, disgusted at himself for feeling like this, so...vulnerable…completely dizzy and dumb. What was Harry doing to him right now? Fuck...this was too much vulnaribility. For Salazar sake he was a Riddle. Grindelwald Son. What the fuck was wrong with him? He didn't feel this weak, ever in his life.

He felt the warmth of Harry hand lift his face from his neck. Tom closed his eyes, not watching to watch those eyes...those beautiful stricking...hyponizing eyes...so vulnarable...waiting for him...wanting him...If only Tom could...

"Tom..please" He heard Harry moaned to him so quietly. Then Tom loose it. He cupped Harry's tights that was momentarly wrapped around his waist so tightly, pulling Harry close to him that nothing was parted from him. He closed his mouth feverently around Harry's. Kissing him so hastily...so deeply...so passionately. He probably fucked Harry's mouth with his own...biting his tongue, when he felt Harry moaned again. Giving as good as he got. his small hands wrapped around Tom's neck as he clinged to Tom for his dear life. Wanting so much and giving so much. The two battled through their kissing and Tom loved every minute of it. It was intense...so suffocating...he tried to pull himself away but Harry followed with his mouth, kissing back Tom's tongue against his mouth. Tom gasped and grunted at intensity of it. His heart beating so fast...so loud against Harry's own. They grint together. they pace rilvered their embrace...Tom's pyjama tightened around his hardness..he could feel Harry's own against his...He wanted so much...so much more...It still wasnt enough

Once oxygen was becoming an issue. The two of them heaved apart, although uneasily, a spit trailed between their mouth, still connecting them, but their lips remained on each other hammering, trembling with the shock of it just as they were... heart throbbing. Their eyes closed, forehead against the other. Breathing in one another, filling each other yet not kissing.

Then Tom leaned in again, this time taking Harry's lips in a loving manner. They let their own mouth control them, sucking on each other's mouth softly, lazily, in a very, very slow mode, like they had all the time in the world.

Harry's hand went to curl around Tom's soft hair, pulling his head to him, Tom's tongue demanded entrance which Harry allowed by opening his mouth and letting Tom's tongue suck each and every corner of his mouth before entwining it with his own tongue. They breathed through their noses.

Their kiss grew more erratic than before, the suction was purely lustful. It was fascinating to watch. Like watching a making out session from a good porn movie.

Then Tom brutally switched position by placing Harry on the divan and him claiming on top, as their kiss changed from the warm light kiss to a violent biting-tongue.

Harry gripped Tom's hair heatedly and Tom's grind on him harshly. It was getting very passionate. Tom's hands caressed Harry's butt and grabbed it upward forceful, Harry was soon lifted up and clinging on Tom like a koala in a tree. Lips clashing against one another. It was too much...too soon...too addictive...too….

He felt Harry call his name... louder.

"Tom...TOM MARVOLO FUCKING RIDDLE...YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR SO GOD HELP ME!"

Tom jumped out of the couch as if it was a contagious virus and stood up, all shirtless, flushed crimson all over. He gasped his heart and head pounding, for different reason.

It was already bright outside and the sunshine light was reflecting through the golden curtain of the hotels, carted aside to expose the balcony.

Tom could hear the noisy wave coming from the sea.

Harry's brows rose as he observed Tom worriedly. "Hey, doing good there?"

"Just bloody Great!" Tom snapped, his voice rough, rubbing his sweaty face with trembling hand, horrified at what dreams he had just had and the effect it was having on him. "Clearly, it was a nightmare, that's all."

"Righttt?" Harry looked at him weirdly. He stood there with a black bathrobe and white coffee mug in his hand.

"Sorry. Nature's call," Tom said, unusually, there was infuriation in his tone. One more step from Harry….

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again, watching himself weirdly.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Tom sneered rudely, and turned his way toward the bathroo. Trying to quickly avoid the hurt on that green eyes. Trust Harry to make it more difficult than it already was.

He couldn't believe he had a vivid dream about Harry. It had been so real! He could clearly taste him. And the main reason of his dream was standing right there. Tom was not in his right mind, he needed to move away as quickly as possible before he did something nasty, something he would regret.

Harry had no idea, what he was doing to him. He didn't have any idea, how much it took from Tom to not just pull him against him and devour him until he couldn't remember his last name.

With his hair tousled and the glasses plus the bathrobe. He looked exactly similar to the Harry in Tom's dream.

It was too much.

"Grumpy, aren't we now?" Harry scoffed, annoyed. "I should have known you're not a morning person."

Tom waved him off and entered the bathroom, not forgetting to slam the door shut...Loudly.

"Ruddy Prat." Harry repeated the word under his breath. He made his way to the dinner table which was equipped with breakfast meals that the hotel had served them.

He hoped it was a good morning. It was bright enough for the world to be up by now.

Harry's eyes trailed toward the bathroom door, thinking if he should start without Tom. Once hearing the man's cursing words, Harry plainly shook his head and decided to go for it.

It was for a couple of minutes later that Tom came out the shower, still in his silk crimson pajama but at least this time he had a shirt on.

Not that Harry was complaining or anything. The man had a good body, perfect hairless and smooth chest, muscular designed with delicious abs, which was everyone's fantasy and of course half of the population, males or females, you name it, would drool over.

Yet, it was nice for Tom to put a shirt on, so it wouldn't be a distraction.

"Don't get all grouchy on me; I want to have a lovely morning." Harry said to him sternly. The only comeback he received from the taller irritated man was a heavy glare. Harry shrugged it off instantly.

There was another awkward silence between the two as they settled on eating the meal. Harry's eyes peeked upon Tom now and then, wondering what was his problem He didn't even know how to bring up a conversation without Tom flipping out like a few minutes ago. This was out of depth.

Fortunately enough, the horrible loss of composure was interrupted by Harry's phone ring tone.

"Mum?" Harry frowned confusedly, frowning at the idea of his mother calling him at this hour.

Once Harry snapped the phone on and placed it on his ear. He was blasted with a long speech about marriage, staying faithful no matter whatsoever, which dragged Harry to be more bewildered than he already was.

"Honey, I know you and Draco have issues, but that doesn't mean, you have to go around, hooking up with other guys! Yes I know Tom's a friend but if you're developing some sort of feelings toward him, Tom is nice enough but he doesn't really go that way. You'll end up getting hurt, even though he wouldn't mean it, beside one of you will get hurt and Draco can be…."

"Whoa, mum. Hold a second….What?" Harry looked perplex at his mother's dialogue.

"I'm talking about going out with Tom. Not that I don't blame you or anything but Harry sometimes, you need to consider other's feelings as well. I may not be Draco's fan but have you talked to him about it. Did you two get into some sort of fight, did you two…wait a minute. How come you're in France without telling us, firsthand? We were sick with worry and of course, your sister is having a fit around here, going to some fashion exposition without inviting her and..."

"Mum…listen...No...Mum!" Harry shouted, annoyingly. "No….Wait how do you know I was in France in the first place. I don't recall telling you, guys."

But his mother continued with the verbal speech, completely ignoring Harry's question, "Harry, I know you may be in denial right now, but I do know you like him as well, although I wouldn't say I agree with the idea because I don't want to lie because Tom is a fine man and if you two want to be together, I believe you need to straighten up with Draco and have the 'talk'. You realize what kind of talk I'm speaking about Harry. We have different…sentiment but, if Draco doesn't know you're there with him, how would he feel?"

Harry, at that moment, had no notion whatsoever about what his mother was telling him about.

"Mum, take a breather, seriously," Harry groaned. "It wasn't like that. It's just a week's break mum. We left four days ago and we'll be back probably tomorrow or the next day, I don't know. Yes, I know Ginny is having a feat but she'll be perfectly fine. It won't kill her and about Draco, We simply had a misunderstanding. It wasn't working between us and I decided to take a little trip to take my mind off things and since Tom needed the same break as well, he suggested it and I agreed. Yes, mum, he's taking better care of me…"

Harry rolled his eyes toward Tom, who had that irritable smile on him.

"Harry, did that son of a bitch hurt you? What did he do? What do you mean by 'misunderstanding'? Are you finally divorcing the poor sod? I'm glad you come to your sense, my boy." James took the phone and started over again.

"No, dad. As I said, it was a little misunderstanding, nothing else. We'll probably work it out once I get back home. Nobody is having a divorce here Dad."

"Fine!" James let out a long suffering sigh of defeat. "Worth a shot..." he probably mumbled to his wife than at Harry.

"Don't listen to your father, honey. You just do what you think is best for you. Can you pass me to Tom? I want to speak to him."

"Sure." Harry passed the phone to Tom, grimacing at him. Tom only took the object from him with the same smile and brought it to his all charming side.

Probably his mother was smitten. Like always.

"Yes…It was part of a Business trip I planned with one of my acquaintance, and since Harry was having difficulties with his lover, I thought it was appropriate..Yes, Lily. I'll take a good care of him. After all, if I don't, who else will?" Tom spoke the words; his sapphire eyes glanced at Harry's side and smirked provocatively.

Harry merely made a rude finger to prove his point and took the phone once Tom passed it over.

"Bye, mum. Talk to you later." He hanged up and posed the phone on the table.

"They're all hanging up on me. Why do they all think I'm going out with you or something?" Harry's wide eyes turned to him.

"Beats me." Tom shrugged his shoulder, eyes avoiding Harry, "Have no idea."

Remarking Tom's actions. Harry noted that Tom knew a lot more than he was letting on.

He asked calmly. "Tom, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Tom uttered more quicker than anyone having nothing to hide. His sapphire eyes wide and innocent which was really disturbing.

Harry looked a little dreadful. "Tom, what do you know?"

"Really, there is nothing. Harry. Let's forget it, shall we. I mean, you said it yourself, you want to enjoy your day and I don't want to be the one to devastate you, so let's not…." Tom blathered hastily.

"Tom..." Harry's tone spoke perfectly clear about his feelings.

Tom sighed. He peeked at something that was hiding under a white dining table towel and pulled out a French version of a Local Daily.

Right at the front page, there was a picture of Harry and Tom, taken in that evening, at the Fashion trade fair. Harry was whispering something to Tom's but the way the picture showed it, it looked like Harry was kissing Tom's cheek and their hands entwined.

Their position looked very intimate. Like lovers.

Both wearing dark glasses, Of course it was taken at the beginning, after they took a seat before taking their glasses off.

In the large headline, it was written. «"Tom Riddle, l'homme le beau et le plus puissant d'Europe nous donne une allusion évidente de sa sexualité, qui est le mystérieux homme à ses côtés ? Est-ce un amant ? La relation entre les deux semble être assez intime, il est évident qu'il y ait de l'amour dans l'air. Dans la vie de Tom, il n'y a plus de M. Célibataire. L'héritier de Serpentard sort-il finalement sortir du placard et venir nous parler de son amant caché"» (English version, Tom Riddle the most Handsome and powerful man in all Europe obviously hinting us his sexuality, who's the mysterious man beside him, could it be a lover? The relationship between these two seemed cozy enough, it appear that there is all love in the air. In Tom's life, there is no more Mr. Singleton. Could it be the Heir or Slytherin finally coming out the closet and telling us about his hidden lover?)

Harry reaction was one of being pissed as soon Tom translated the article to him. "What the fuck?"

Sure, the paparazzi had to presume it as well, particularly with that sort of closeness. It seemed so natural for the two them when you watched the picture in the newspaper.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." Tom muttered, not sparing a glance at the newspaper.

"Do you think, it's running in Britain too?"

"Well, given to the banter you've had with your parent. I would say, most likely. In fact, half of the paparazzi there were British and Americans. So yes." Tom explained to him. "Listen, I'm just as flabbergasted as you, Harry. I have a lot of explaining to do to my father once I get back. You're the one who hasn't got anything to loose….much."

Harry sent off a forceful death glare at Tom and thinking of a slurring comeback. His phone rang again. This time, Harry's eyes lessened moreover at the name in the light screen. It sure was coming.

"Draco," He uttered the word with full vehemence. "Hello."

"Why did you deny it, Harry?" without a hello or apology, the Blondie begun with that simple question. "After all this time, blaming me for my infidelity while you're doing the same thing, pointing me as the bad guy and making you look like the perfect son of a bitch, Harry. I get it. You wanted to hurt me, that's fine. I accept it, but how can you sink so low. You know, I'll prefer it if you obviously cheat on me with someone better, anyone except him."

"Excuse me." There was something nasty crumpling inside Harry waiting to burst out. WHAT. THE. FUCK? "How dare you! How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

"What do you make of the news, Harry? What do you make of it? You and Tom, together. Don't tell me it's just the paparazzi trying to make something out of nothing. Any person would see how 'intimate' the position was, it's too personal yet you're telling me there is nothing going on. It's clear, how much you were whoring yourself on him. Is that why you went to Paris with him? to prove a point? So you can swindle better without me being on the way, is that it? Was it worth it, Harry? It shouldn't upset this much, but it does Harry, I love you, I still love you, I miss you. I know you did it out of revenge, but Tom, it's just too much. I know what I did was wrong; I'm beating myself for it, every fucking day. I shouldn't have done it, I never meant to hurt you. I regret what I did, thinking that maybe, just maybe if I listened to you, I wouldn't be close on loosing…I wouldn't hurt you this much, I would stay true to you, It's killing me Harry….You being there and me here living, all crazy wondering when you're going to come back, if you're even going to take me back. I miss you Harry." He heard Draco sobbing at his own words, his voice growing hard and more upset the more he spoke and he was probably slobbering.

Was Draco drunk. He had never drunk before. No wonder many of his words didn't make sense. The slobbering, the tears and once Draco got upset too much, he talked too fast.

"What happened between me and Ron was a spur of the moment,. But what happened to you and Tom isn't a spur of the moment, is it? You did it purposely, simply to hurt me. Did you feel better after doing it? Was it worthy" Draco hissed feverishly, his voice cracking, full of bitterness, tears and antagonism.

Harry was shaking so bad that if Draco had been close to him, he would have probably punched the guy. Despite his husband being drunk, Harry still wouldn't tolerate it.

"You know what, Harry. I'm sick and tired trying to fight for this, for whatever is going between us. I'm trying my best to work it out but you don't seem to care. Everything is all about Tom, all about him. When are you going to realize that he's a bastard and he'll use you and dump you like a cheap ten quid whore. Besides, he can't and you know why because you're mine, Harry. We're together, we're married. What you did was really stupid, you know, first you traveled without telling me, and then I found out the next morning, in some crappy newspaper, right at the front page, you clinging on the man who's supposed to be your boss, my enemy. It's a low blow, Harry, very Low blow. Tell me, did you do it to makes us even? Is it some kind of sick revenge you were plotting on me, IS IT?"

"You know what, Draco. Screw you, SCREW YOU!" Harry snapped the phone shut and threw it on the ground, then walked furiously into the bathroom and slammed the door shut so loud that Tom practically felt the whole room shake.

Tom's fists clenched into a ball, plotting a way to murder that son of a bitch. He didn't care if he would spend his years in jail, as long he killed the git.

With his appetite ruined, Tom wondered how long Harry was going to remain in the bathroom.

Later, Harry walked out the room, eyes red, face white, shaking with, Tom could express as rage.

Harry was muttering things. "How dare he, how dare that son of a bitch. The nerve, the nerve of him to lecture me about infidelity, that cheating bastard? Who is it anyway…?"

"Harry…" Tom begun slowly.

"He's a pompous git, a jerk, I want to rip his head off his neck with my bare hand and squeeze it, until..." Then Harry let out another livid growl and threw a close flower jar and the object clashed with the hard wall, breaking into piece. Tom would probably have to pay for it later on. Harry was so blinded with his fury and continued cursing his lover. Tears ruining instantly down his cheek without realizing it since he was more focused on throwing insults at Malfoy.

Tom wordlessly marched toward and engulfed him in a comforting embrace. Soon later, Harry broke down.

"I should hate him! I should hate him for causing me this pain. I should despise him. I should." Harry sobbed brokenly. "But I can't. The longer I tried, the harder it got, I can't take this anymore, Tom. I'm just so tired, so tired. It's overwhelming."

Tom shut his eyes tighter, cursing the blonde Malfoy, "Shush, Harry. It's alright."

"I hate him. He's the reason my heart is broken. He's the reason my world is falling apart. I never cried, Tom, I never shed any single tear. But he's the one putting tears every time in my eyes and yet I still love him and I don't know why!" Harry finished the last word with a yell.

"Oh baby." Tom mentally slapped himself for saying the next words, "He didn't mean it. He probably said it out of anger. He's just as upset as you are. He took the wrong conclusion and given of how much he despises me but you didn't take his sent and went with me anyway. He took it out on you."

"It hurts too much..." Harry uttered throughout his tears.

The pain, the tears, they killed Tom. It was worse than watching someone get burned. He felt like someone had let him drink a whole bottle of acid. It acutely cut through Tom more than he ever hoped. It was suffocating. How much did a shot gun and chainsaw cost in Paris? He desperately needed one for the particular Blondie.

The only thing he did, instead of taking his antipathy out was to drop his nose on top of Harry and unconsciously sniffed his hair and placed a light kiss right on the spot that Tom was sure Harry didn't notice.

"Come on, Harry. Go take a bath. Don't let this ruin your day. I promised you a good break, so you shall have one." Tom's fingers took a hold of the younger man's chin and lifted it upward to him. His sapphire eyes tangled with tearful emerald. "Don't you fucking cry anymore in my presence."

His last word had such a meaning. It was said in a very firm and ordering manner.

"I'm sorry, I'm always a clumsy mess." Tom wordlessly smiled at Harry and let him go. A beautiful clumsy mess, you mean. He calmly watched as Harry walked back to the bathroom to calm himself and clean his figure. As soon the bathroom door closed. Tom pulled out his phone and dialed the idiot's number.

Just as Malfoy's voice was on the phone, Tom begun, in a calm voice, though there was this dark menacing pitch. "You know you're an idiot."

"Excuse me, who's this?" Malfoy asked irritably.

"You're an idiot." Tom said, making sure to utter each and every syllable for the blonde haired man on the other side to identify the person, he was speaking with.

Good enough, Malfoy recognized his voice. "Riddle. I should have known. Of course, after sleeping with my husband. You'll rub it all on my face, why don't you?"

"Very mature, Malfoy. If you were right before me, I'd clout you to your death, Malfoy," Tom continued, restraining his voice with amazed calmness. "After all Harry had done for you, is that your repayment? Is that how you treat someone you supposedly love, is it? Remember the day of your wedding, what were my promises. Do you still recall my warning?"

"You fucking bastard!"

"Ah, let me remind your thick skull, shall I?" Tom voice darkened. "I warned you that if you hurt Harry, just once, I'd destroy you myself and I was not joking Malfoy."

"Of course. Oh, that's just superb. Why don't you go fuck him instead, wait a minute haven't you already?" Draco spat the word in full bitterness and jealous rage.

"You know sometimes, I wonder how Harry ended up marrying someone like you. You two are very different people, you really don't deserve him. Your manners and intellect are very poor for someone who came from a noble family."

"Do not insult my intelligence Riddle. You have no idea, what I'm going through. You think I'm doing this for fun? No. The problem here is Harry, and he's doing this out of revenge, for what I've done with Ron." Draco heatedly said

"Can you blame him?" Tom asked, "You knew his sentiment toward your ex-lover, Malfoy and yet you go against his judgment and played him for a fool. Harry is not a cheat and imprudent like you, Malfoy. He has feelings as well. He's hurting and you're the cause of that, everything isn't about you, you selfish man. As much as I want to smash your face and break it into piece, I'm giving you an ultimate…."

"What kind of ultimate? Why should I trust you, if you don't know yet, let me say it loud and clear: I hate you, Riddle. I resent you and I would love to see the day of your death. I'll happily dance around your grave, you self-conceited git."

"The feeling is mutual. As much as I want to trade insults with your imbecile self, I'm making you a deal." Tom said coolly. "If you really love Harry and you want this marriage to work, I'll give you this…chance. Though it's fully humiliating and an injury to my prideful side but I'll let you for this once. If you do not accept this agreement and work this out, I'm telling you, Malfoy. Harry will be mine"

"He was never yours, Asshole!" Draco spat.

"Very Mature." Tom narrowed his brow, greeting his teeth heatedly. "Do you want him, Malfoy? I want a straight answer, if you want him. Then you'll accept this agreement, if you do not...You'll let him go and fill for the divorce. Is that understood?"

"What makes you think I will do as you ask? What if…."

"Is that understood, Malfoy?" Tom cut him short brusquely.

"Fine. What do you want?" Draco inquired with irritation.

XXXXX

Thank you guys for everything. Hope you enjoy the story

With lots of love


	12. Chapitre Douze

Title:

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__:_Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

Thanks to all my readers who support my stories. Your reviews really did it for me. And major thanks to my story 'The lovers' beta-reader Hazza Kenny. Who you were a MAJOR help, you and Maria are all for me. God bless you exceedingly. Without you guys, don't know what I would do. Thank you.

Anyway this story is non-magical alright. Hope you like it

* * *

"_Often it is the most deserving people who cannot help loving those who destroy them_"~Hermann Hesse~

* * *

_Chapitre Douze_

#

"..._**SpeakingPastletongue**__…."_

**#**

"You are a right bastard, y'know that. Besides, What makes you think I'll do as you say?" retorted the pompous Blond.

Tom sighed in aggravation and trying to grit his teeth to maintain his calm. Seriously Blond Brat was lucky not being present.

"You don't have a choice in such a matter. Personally, I could not be bothered about your 'trouble'. I'm doing this for Harrison. If it wasn't for his affections for you, Slytherin knows where you'll be by now. Thank your lucky star for being the object of his affection otherwise you'll have been a dead man, Malfoy. Therefore I'm giving you an option. Either you take interest to correct your unfortunate mistakes or you walk away, your choice."

There was a moment of silence for a deep thinking for a short while, afterwards Draco spoke, there was a resignation sigh coming off from the other line.

"Whatever! What do you want me to do?"

"Stay at home. I'll try sending one of my private drivers to collect you at four, this afternoon to my private jet, then once you reach the destination. There would be a black limo waiting as soon as you arrive. Just tell him your name, I' shall give all details about you to him. He'll understand, then drive you to the place."

"I don't know why I'm trusting you; hell I don't even like you. But for my marriage sake, I'll do as you ask. I'm giving you my life here, Riddle, for Harry, all for him. Damn the thing that man makes me do?" Draco mumbled the last part quietly and mostly to himself. He retorted heatedly afterward. "Don't mess me over, Riddle."

"As much I want to listen to your rattling witter, I'll not debate further with your juvenile nature. Do not disappoint me, Malfoy. You know how kindly I take those who deject my proposition." Tom hissed before clicking off the phone prior to the git to not carry on with his insults.

He shook his head. The Blond brat better do as he requested or else. It would be more than fists flying around.

If Malfoy didn't know it yet, he better realised that Tom dealed a business crucially and roughly personal

Tom eyes fleeted an empathy regard toward the locked bathroom. He wondered if Harry would really like this idea.

Whether Harry got thrilled with it or not, it's better to be sort out now than later especially when there was a cold strain between the two lovers. Tom again pondered at the idea of how he become their marriage counsellor all of sudden. He scorned at himself.

Was this how desperation change people.

Tom was well known as an insensitive Master, when did he become a soft hearted advice-giver. A Softie analyst.

God help him. He hated it when Malfoy was right. The thing Harry makes them do...it's beyong

He hoped, He was doing the right thing….Whatever! He was doing the right think.

* * *

It was already attaining nightfall when the two men walked down the quiet street after a long day of promenade in the city. Regardless to all the drama this morning, Harry was pleased from their day walk, though he was somehow distracted with the whole Draco Malfoy and the news issues. He hadn't been himself, even when he smiled, one could tell that the little curve up on his lips was purely a mask; it did not reach his eyes. Tom was to a certain extent frustrated about it but considered not arguing with Harry on the idea.

Once they arrived at a playing field area where normally the large Park was a place of attraction and given that it was already past sunset and dark was conquering the place. The gate was closed.

Tom looked at Harry, his lips curled into the unknown smirk out of the blue, Harry frowned at him. Before he knew it, Tom took him by the elbow and dragged him toward the small wall covered in rooted flowers in a very decorative way.

Then Tom made a gesture of climbing the wall, to cross the threshold to the inner place. It was very odd watching Tom mounted up the barricade with such a graceful manner that could give a prime minister a run for his money without including the fact that he was a thirty one years old man but Christ, Tom was a like a autonomous defiant teenager.

Harry glared at him, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on, Harry. Where is your sense of adventure? It's fun. Or are you _afraid_" Tom mumbled the word afraid with a mocking method which led Harry thrown a scornful look at his way though followed Tom as much by climbing the little bricked barrier

Once crossing the hedge, the two looked at each other and smirked before running in the middle of the wide field like two youngsters, amusing and joking around with each other.

Having enough of their silly games together, the two reached a wooded settee in the park, they rested quietly. Silently contemplating the pitch and feeling the cooling air surrounding them.

"My father's holding a dainty revelry at the Manor, next week Friday, to celebrate mother achievement with the new orphanage foundation and Father Affairs state of apprentice entrepreneurs development. They decided to blend their anniversary altogether as well. I don't know if you have anything important to do but it would be really nice if you come, Harrison. Not that I'm asking you or anything, it's just I happens to be bored easily with reunion such as that but then again…" Tom was mumbled, squirming and flushing. It was oddly endearing and cute for someone like him to be so embarrassed. Harry let out a giggle for the first time in the whole day. "I mean, I don't want to push you or anything for something you don't want to do, I mean I wouldn't mind if you refuse and tell me you have other preoccupations, Harry. It won't matter to me, I'm not asking either just for the fact that I want you there, not that I don't mind you being there but…"

"Tom" Harry eyes twinkled bemusedly. "Shut up, you're babbling too much."

Tom glowered heartedly at him

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know." Harry told him kindly.

Tom nodded his head at him. The two stared up at one another intriguingly. Tom felt a sick friction twisted around his stomach. He narrowed his eyes. He had no clue what was that about, he better stopped having this twisted feeling otherwise it was a not go. Perhaps it was reading too much into this…it could be that lunch he ate.

Not wanting anymore temptation. Tom stood up

"We better go."

"Why are you pressing me for? It's nice here, I want to stay" Harry lips curled into a pout; bring forward his bottom lips that Tom wanted nothing more than to nibble it with his teeth.

_Hold on there_. Where did that thought come from? He was really, really, _really _trying to get that forsaken images away from him, especially after the dream, thoughts like this would lead Tom to do something very wrong and complicate things. Tom liked how things was between them, he didn't want to miss it, besides Harry was married, whether to a cheating bastard, he was still married and Tom was always taught to value marriage. Once you're married, it was for life. His parents had been married for 40 years, never divorced, they were still much in love. Tom was not about to break his co-partner marriage not now, not ever. He needed to work on his issue…_very badly_

"No, we have to go now." Tom snapped. His cool mood took an abrupt turn of one of an irate

"What's the matter with you today? You seem truly disturb about something since this morning. You look like you're hiding something."

Tom shifted, shoulder tensed which went unnoticed to Harry. The green eyed man lips curled in frown. "You are, aren't you?"

"Never mind, we've got to go." Tom said hastily, avoiding the subject while his sapphire eyes trailed elsewhere than at Harry piercing eyes.

"Tom…" Harry started again

"Shut up Harrison" Tom growled at him which shut the young man off but didn't stop him from throwing a hurtful look toward Tom who again avoided it.

Knowing not to rile up the man further, Harry sighed and tagged along behind Tom without a sound; frightened of pissing Tom off again about something he had no idea.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, Harry was in bewilderment, questioning the thought of why Tom mood got sullen all of sudden. Even if he was a little off this morning but it was at least cool enough to talk but now it was like he went all stone-cold on Harry and Harry really didn't know how to make of it. why galling now. It was rather strange and greatly irritating

Tom didn't even spare him a quick look as he only made his way to talk to his private driver and nodded his head meanwhile the two sent a look toward Harry direction than continued with their conversation. Tom face remained blank.

Harry waited until Tom finished discussing whatsoever with his driver, then the two went in the hotel.

Harry didn't want to ask him anything, he didn't want being in the receive end or worse, Tom brushing off, especially when the man was all cold stone and giving him the cold shoulder which Harry didn't have any clue, whatsoever about why the sudden unreasonable atmosphere.

Once reaching their room door, Tom eyes flickered on him. It stayed impassive but weirdly Harry could detect a flare of uncertainty, gloominess, and something else he couldn't quite place. It disappeared in a matter of a second.

Tom opened his mouth as if to state something, he closed it off again and shook his head.

"Tom?" Harry whispered his name in question, his emerald eyes observing him.

Tom refused to peek back at him. He mutely sliced the card to unlock the door. Subsequent to the button of the electrical lock switched into a green light, there was a flick and the two slide inside.

Harry frowned more when he spotted Tom private guard inside the chamber. His expression turned into shock as soon as an unexpected familiar voice muttered his name.

"Harry?" Harry eyes travelled whereas his name was called off. His eyes widened for a short while before turning to viciously livid.

"What in the fucking hell is he doing here!" Harry yelled, furious at Tom betrayal, he pointed his finger at his lover's direction.

"I invited him in Harry. You two need to talk things through. You were in such a horrible state of mind this morning and I thought perhaps bringing him here for you to sort the mess he aggravated out before it's too late." Tom stated, his sapphire eyes coolly pored over the wretched blond standing there in loose faded blue jean and green t-shirt harmonizing Harry jewelled eyes. Tom sneered; The Blondie knew it was Harry favourite shirt. To make amend, so to speak.

"This isn't your business Tom, this is my marriage. I would want to talk to him when I want to. You shouldn't have bring him here, I want a break for him. Don't you understand. For once I need a time for myself, away from all stress and I thought you understood that. You should have talk to me first before making decision. I'm not some damsel in distress Tom, you have to rescue everytime, all I need is your support so I can get through and clear my head, not this! You have no right!" Harry seethed, eyes blinking feverishly at Tom

"No, right, you say. I wouldn't have if you didn't soak your eyes out on me." Tom growled back, with the same heat as Harry. "If you weren't sucking up on your own despair, I certainly would have uncared for it."

"You know what? Fuck you, Tom. Fuck you!" Harry yelled back with rage, stepping now into Tom's space and hitting his fists on Tom's shoulder, eyes wild with dead fury. Tom expression remained dead cold, not moving. He simply took Harry small wrist in his rough arms and the two stared at each other intensely, angrily, even the poor bodyguard shifted from his place at the tensed atmosphere in the room.

Despite everything Harry was so sexy right now, he wanted to throw him against the wall and fuck him hard in front of his guard and his lover. Tom grimaced at that. For Slytherin sake this was not the time of any sort of irrelevant graphical thought.

Harry spat heatedly. "You could have talk to me first instead of inviting the bastard over. I thought you were different. How could you betray me like this? It's my life if I suck myself in misery, it's my business! You have no say, no right to step in. you may be my friend, but marriage, my life stay further away. YOU….YOU…I CANT…EVEN…FUCK!."

He drawing his wrists away from Tom's hands hurriedly as though it burned. He was so furious with Tom right now, he could hardly speak. The tension was too heavy, too much you could cut the edge with a knife.

"Harry…" Draco begun, realising that his lover was beyond livid. It hit him so hard how mad Harry was at him. It was like ripping his heart apart, even more so at the blazing look Harry sent his way. He looked away ashamed whilst the bodyguard eyes trailed to him expressionlessly. But his eyes digging on the back of his head like he was a huge elephant in the room.

"Stay out of it, Draco!" Harry snarled, his eyes travelled back to a fuming Tom.

It was as if Draco and the security man weren't in the room as the two glowered at each other, breathing heavily.

"You know what, next time don't dump your shit on me and expect me to care!" Tom snarled back with the same anger.

"I don't expect you to care right now either! I don't want you poking your nose in my marriage life. Why cant you get it through your thick head. Is that your sick pleasure to help poor Harry so that you can swap in and see like the knight in shining amour here, you're nothing more but a hypocrite, you both are the same?" Harry shot back hotly, cheek flushed, eyes radiating with anger, gazing intently at Tom as those dark sapphire eyes stared at him cold stone still. Lips curled in distaste, if it wasn't for Harry anger, he was sure he would have been punched by Tom by now. The man looked like he was restraining himself for lashing out. He only looked at Harry intently. His voice never rose like Harry but hiss with a silent discontent and threat

"Do not compare me to this idiot you called _husband_, I'm nothing like him. I know I did the right thing and I can't change what's already done." Tom hissed.

"And you're expecting a 'thank you' back, aren't you? Or 'that's so thoughtful of you, Tom', is it? Well guess what, Sir; there isn't one anytime soon. You can just fuck off and let me live my life, I don't even know why I trust you sometimes, you bastard!" Harry shot back flatly

"Fuck me! I give up" Tom said, running his shaky hand now on his hair. He growled. "Do whatever you want and see if I give a shit. Next time, don't wait for me to be tolerant and acceptant in your pathetic excuse of life."

"I never wanted you too, You fucker!" Harry yelled at him.

Then his sapphire eyes trailed grimly on Malfoy. "You better take care of this correctly or else you'll see the end of my wrath, Malfoy."

Draco eyes narrowed at his word, he mutely glared back at Riddle.

Tom waved his hand at the uncomfortable security man. His eyes without glimpsing on the two lovers in the room.

He stormed out, while seething with anger and something so close to…hurt, with the large man following behind.

The guard knew better than to say anything. He worryingly followed Tom.

Tom made his way to the reception, once arriving.

The male receptionist lips turned up into a gentle smile, although die away once spotting Tom's callous face.

"May I help you, Sir Riddle?"

He hissed unfeelingly. "I want a spare room to hold a….meeting."

The male hotel receptionist stared at him troublingly for a moment. "What of the room you had before?"

"It's preoccupied at the moment with my other associate, he want a privacy to work some project out whilst I as well need a privacy for awhile."

"Fortunately sir, we have the last spare chamber. I supposed all is obtainable through your former imbursement."

"Whatever you do" Tom replied coldly.

"Right, sir Riddle. If you can just sign in there" The younger receptionist gave a detailing sheet for Tom to sign. His eyes fleeting every minute at Tom with hesitation.

"The room is decent I believe," Tom inquired without emotion.

"Quite sir, the room is as much similar as others." Said the receptionist.

"Good, I don't want to be disturbed." Tom added.

"Anything else wanted, Sir Riddle" asked the young male

"Yes, a bottle of a strong fervent whisky." Tom required. "Also there will be a young man arriving within a few minute, as soon he turned up, send him to my chamber straight away,"

"As you request, Sir" The receptionist nodded at him. He and the security guard peeked at each other frighteningly and watched the sapphire eyed man retained the room card and made his way to the elevator, expression remained enraged.

* * *

It was the sixth glass of whisky Tom had in that moment. It wasn't enough to sooth the fury inside him.

The guts of Harry? The guts of him to assume..Ah!

_No right my ass_. If Harry wasn't such a wretched, so sucked up on his own distress, or probably if Harry was someone else, Tom wouldn't be trouble. But it had to be him, isn't it?

God, that man was driving him insane. Everything he did, it was for Harry. Tom looked stupid most of the time aside for the unnerving attitudes of his, yet for the most part, on his actions toward Harry. He felt ashamed.

What was it about Harry that dragged him to act in such a manner? Who the hell Harry was.

He never was this livid. He wanted to plainly knock some sense into the young man, possibly slammed him against the wall and fucked him like an animal till they both pass out.

Goddamn it! Harry never appeared this beautiful when he was enraged, so entrancing…so edible that Tom wanted to pull him closer and wrapped Harry legs around his waist and fucked his mouth so crudely.

A side of him hated Harry so much. He loathed him for making him confuse, for making him feel this ridiculous emotion. For leading Tom to consider these treacherous thoughts.

Damn him to hell!

He poured out another amount of drink in the glass and swallowed it furiously. The taste was sour and bitter; it was reflecting Tom's emotions perfectly clear.

It was all due to that boy with enticing emerald eyes as striking gemstone and that husband of his.

Tom chuckled cynically. Husband? Good gracious! Who in the right mind would marry that good for nothing? Tom had everything, he had money, life, splendour, everything yet one thing he didn't have or possibly would never but desperately longing to have was Harry. If he wasn't so arrogant, if he neither did encouraged nor developed these hidden feelings he had for Harry sooner, even before Harry meet Draco, he would most certainly have Harry by now. But no, Tom was too self-conceited and stubborn to trouble himself over.

Got that from his father. That was for sure. Damn Grindelwald. He was always there, whether Tom liked it or not. His father would always shadow his personal life. How much he despised the man.

And Harry! He was certainly making up all the lost time with the Blond Brat by now.

Tom seethed again at the bittersweet feeling inside of him when his mind pictured Harry sucking face with Malfoy. He felt cold and gnaw his teeth in rage. The idea of Harry letting the Blond Brat touching him was repulsive, nauseating.

Tom had no idea why he suddenly felt sick at the image. He never had that problem beforehand. Yes he used to think it was kind of despicable watching Harry embracing his lover and mumbling cheesy line to Malfoy. But in that time, it was understandable, yet this…it brought out a buried monster within Tom. An unwell coil feeling inside. Tom was not a obsessive maniac but Christ, for Harry, he was becoming one. How can he turn into this…this vinegary man full of angst, full of envious, full of antagonism

He swallowed another amount of the acidic beverage, his lips curled in distaste as he savoured the astringent alcohol.

Tom dragged his way to the door later on when he heard the knock. He coldly bobbed his head in a nod when he took a glimpse at the young man wrapped in a black coat, dark haired, amber eyes.

His eyes travelled to the hostelry assistant, without a word, he mentioned the young man in a black dress coat to come inside and closed the door right on the face hotel member of staff.

"How much do you obtain for an hour?" Tom mumbled indifferently in French at the young man in black coat.

The man had dark raven hair reaching his neck in a more Spanish way, attractive feature and wide amber eyes. He replied obediently in the same foreign language. "It depends on what you want me to do, Sir. As long you're satisfy, you'll know how to repay me"

"Very well" Tom gaze fixed on the boy stoically. "Take off your coat"

The young man did as he was told, looking a little frightened and yet so innocent like Harry. No it was no time to think about the brat.

Once taking off the long fabric. The man was left with a black awfully tight leather pants and tight t-shirt; he was the perfect miniature of a ten dollar hooker.

Tom made his way to a comfy single settee and placed himself. His eyes narrowed expression grim and calculating, sapphire eyes dark and menacing.

"You know how to pleasure someone, Boy" said the man impersonally.

The man moved his head up and down hastily and shifted forward; his amber eyes glanced up at Tom as if asking for permission after kneeling in front said the motionless man.

Tom eyes remained emotionless, he stayed on the boy, not moving, not leading on.

The poor young man swallowed again heavily, then placed his trembling hand on the man strong tight, formerly unfastening the black jean zipper of the man.

He moved his head forward and then wrapped his tongue around the man thick member as soon the shaft was out

Tom hand clenched the dark hair in a strong grip, gritting his teeth, watching the boy sucked him off.

It was good. The boy was good at giving head save for it was unsatisfying, it was all…immoral.

Odd. Given to how much Tom took pleasure in moment like these and how good the young man was, yet it felt all out of place, as if it was the wrong move or more possibly the wrong person doing it.

His fingernails caressed the soft curled hair quietly, picturing an image of Harry on his knee, Harry tongue engulfing his thickness so amazingly.

Tom felt his hot blood rushing right to his shaft, it twitched. The thought of Harry in this position, brought an enormous bliss right over him like tsunami and he moaned. It wasn't due to how excellent the boy was at blowjob.

Not it was the image of Harry that brought Tom off. He didn't care about the horribly tight grip he was holding on the man's hair nor the painful hiss from said the young prostitute; Tom only loosened himself with his fantasy.

His eyes were opened, but it was as if everything around the room was unseen, his eyes seemed distant yet dark and there was a red hint gleaming at the corner so heatedly.

He pulled the young man up roughly, ignoring the painful groan neither how the man lost his balance and fell on Tom's lap. He simply pushed him up on his lap again and pulled his neck toward him before sinking his teeth right into the blushing flesh.

The man cried, probably used to the pleasurable pain and moved against Tom.

Tom growled throughout his skin teething. He heard the hooker moaned, he closed his eyes, trying his hardest to picture Harry's moan and grunt.

It wasn't enough. This wasn't how Harry moan, how Harry pants. In his dreams or during nights when Harry moaned in his sleep, it was alluring, erotic, this…this wasn't Harry. It was not enough

Tom growled again at the sudden image of Harry looking at him, eyes filled with betrayal, hurt, longing…

No. I'm not betraying Harry. He doesn't want me. Tom snapped at his own thought. Continuing sucking the boy's flesh.

Pretending to be immune at the loud grunt and grousing noise. Another flashed popped again unannounced inside his head. It was all about Harry.

It was all Harry fault. Fuck when would Tom get that brat out of his head. Out of his mind. It was frustrating, irritable, maddening.

Fury and repulsion rushed through Tom like a wave and brutally shoved the young hooker away. The poor boy fell off at the ground and hit his hand at the metallic table.

The sapphire eyed man could not be bothered if the young man had hurt himself. He stood up, eyes flashing darkly, breathed ragged. He was muttering curse under his breath.

His eyes went down to the fearful young man. Tom hissed menacingly. "Get up, grab your coat and be gone."

Tom hand tracked inside his pocket and pulled out a slight amount of cash and threw it on the floor right next to the poor man.

The man collected his possessions and quickly saw his way out without another peek at the raged up man.

As soon the door got close, Tom took his drink and daunted on it again. It wasn't enough either. His mind full of Potter, searching for him.

"God, Harry. What have you done to me?" He hissed. Soon enough, he was dialling number on his phone.

"Hello" a female voice reached up from the other line.

"Hermione, I have a serious matter I can not handle. I need to confide in someone."

"Tom, everything okay?" said, Hermione demanded concernedly.

"No" for the first time Tom admitted that something was not going according to his wish and he meant it...

XXXXXXXXX

Thank you to all readers and beta (s) for everything.

Merry Xmas everyone

With Lots of love

**ps**: Sorry I didnt really check much on the grammar and vocabular correction at all. I lost the one my beta already did, and I could not send this to them because they were busy which means it would take times for them to send it back so I decided to send the previous one. Sorry about the spelling mistakes and I mean it


	13. ALERTS!

Dear Readers

I'm living this story, I dont know but it could be for good. Sorry for the incovenient but I'm not sure if I could ever finish any of my stories or write again. iF YOU ARE INTEREST YOU CAN TAKE THE STORY AND CONTINUE IT, I WOULDNT MIND. SORRY BUT I HAVE SO MUCH PREOCCUPATIONS RIGHT NOW THAT,MY TIME IN FANFIC AND WRITTING WILL BE ALMOST NULL, I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF PERSONAL STUFF, SPIRITUAL FAITH AND BELIEF ETC...

GOD BLESS.

SORRY FOR THIS


	14. Chapter Treize

Title:

**The Lovers**

x

**Pairing**: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione Riddle Gaunt/Regulus, Ginny/Blaize, Lily/James, Gellert/Fem!Albus, ect.

**Characters**: everyone who are included in Harry Potter books and there will also be others characters that are particularly own by me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any particular characters. It is own by JK Rowling herself. Moreover in this story there is no any magic or spells whatsoever.

**Summary**: Harry was married to a man name Draco Malfoy, he sub-consciously had a crush on his severe Perfect Boss Tom Riddle, grandson of Sir Salazar Slytherin, son of a powerful parents named Albus Dumbledore, his mother and Gellert Grindelwald his father, Heir of the All-Powerful Gaunts. But Harry was devoted to Draco, he didn't look back, he wanted to be faithful. Not until Ronald Weasley come back in town, Harry long lost enemy and Draco ex-fiancé, the man who broke Draco's heart. Now Draco cheated on him three times, should Harry give his lover another chance or dump him and give himself to Tom who didn't believe in love and mostly whose parent do not know he enjoyed the company of men instead of women

_**Notes**__:_Hello guys, I'm sorry, I just want to say that due to all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I found a beta who helped me by correcting it so I decide to re-update the one who already correct. Hope there is no much mistakes as it was before and it's better because the previous chapters seems as though I jumped through each chapter, so I redid again and clearly wrote it. So hope you forgive me for that and like the corrected one.

**(One thing guys, I forgot, in this story Hermoine will be Tom's sister. Albus and Gellert's second child. Since I know how the story is going to end, I believe she would come in handy at the end. she's the same age as Harry. Married with two sons. She declared herself away from her family's associations, because she wanted a simple life. well which her father's doesn't approve still but let her be because she's still young and a girl, he's more preoccupied on straighten up his son than his daughter)**

Thanks to all my readers who support my stories. Your reviews really did it for me. And major thanks to my story 'The lovers' beta-reader Hazza Kenny. Who you were a MAJOR help, you and Maria are all for me. God bless you exceedingly. Without you guys, don't know what I would do. Thank you.

Anyway this story is non-magical alright. Hope you like it

* * *

_"Don't screw up the best thing that ever happened to you just because you're a little unsure about who you ar_e" ~Anonymous~

* * *

_Chapitre Treize_

#

"..._**SpeakingPastletongue**__…."_

**#**

**_Four days ago_**

Even if, it was the forth or fifth time, the house bell had rung, the blonde haired male didn't pay any attention to it.

How could he, when all his focus, was on cuddling the emerald sweater of his husband on his body, which he still could picture how it brought those marvelous jewellery eyes of Harrys out so deep. He snuggled tighter against the fabric. Embracing his lover's scent

It had been four days ever since Harry had walked out, but Harry scent remained on the cotton cloth. At least, he felt closer to him, even if it wasnt helping that much.

He put his nose right on the fabric and inhaled the smell again. Four days, four bloody days and he still missed him terribly. The pain was ten thousand worse than a tortured soul.

"Go away" he muttered once more, as another ring came from the house door. He waited patiently, wondering if the person outside would get the picture that he didn't want to see anyone and just (walk away. Yet soon there was another ringing, He cursed, knowing that it would go on like that forever if he didn't answer the door.

It took all of his might to get up from that lazy couch and answer the door, he rolled his eyes, as soon he spot the person and muttered uninterestedly. "Oh, it's you." He just walked back to his lazy position again right next to the phone he was staring at for the past four days, completely ignoring the male visitor.

Once the red haired closed the door behind him and followed the Blonde haired male back to the where he was, he immediately sent a sympathetic look toward his ex.

How the blonde appeared, even a depressed homeless man was better than him. He seemed really stressed and sorely wretched as if he hadn't bath or shaved for quite sometimes with Dark circles under his lifeless crystal blue eyes. It was also bloodshot as though the younger man had spent his days purely shading tears.

The Red-haired somehow noted that it was pointless to strike a conversation, so he was stuck. He didn't know, how to start, the blonde male was frightening him with this kind of attitude. He preferred the happy care-free artistic Draco Malfoy. Not this gloomy, dejected man in front of him

"Has he called?" The red haired begun softly.

The blonde shook his head, his eyes never leaving the house phone right in front of him, as he continued caressing unconsciously the green sweater. "Nothing. He hasn't called, He hasn't text. He hasn't done anything. Typical of Harry, so stubborn. Yet it's one of the things, I love most about him, still."

The red head's eyes crinkled in the corner and his heart twitched in utter agony a little bit more. He didn't know if it was guilt or wounded at his ex's word. He realized it was the latter. No matter how much he convinced himself; Draco Malfoy would still have a piece of his heart. Who was he kidding when he said he had got over the man? There was no way he would ever get over Draco Malfoy, even if said blonde was married and belonged to someone else.

"Why hasn't he called?" Draco murmured, more to himself. "Not that I blame him. I blame myself more. I'm a terrible husband. I cheated on him, cloud of my feelings, jealous without considering his at all, I'm so stupid, I can't…"

While Malfoy continued to babbled on himself on how terrible he was feeling, he didn't noticed the little wince from the other mince, nor the hurt in his eyes. Which made the other man feel annoyed at the blond self pity and self loathing. It sounded insensitive from the red haired boy part but Ron really wanted to throttle him, beside he had a major issue of his own as much as the other man. They were both to blame in this situation

But then again, he couldn't help but feel bad for putting Malfoy in such a position but he couldn't stand the self pitying and bitterness.

"If you start blaming yourself, I'll stifle you. I know what we did was wrong, I feel guiltier as it is. I led you on. I'm the one to blame, not you. You didn't know, it was a spur of moment for me, but it was also wrong timing for you. I know he would come around, Draco. You'll work it out. Just give him time, He's hurt right now and he just need a little space to think I guess."

"For how long? How long. It has been five days, five goddamn days that I haven't heard from him. What if he decides that I'm not worthy? That he deserved better and leaves me. Harry is my world, Ron. I know Harry has issues, when there is a giant elephant in the room, we don't talk about it, we argued yes, yelled yes but he always end up walking out and leaving the main issue hanging without discussing about it nor what he's feeling but he always come back, but now…not a word from him. I can live with the fact that Harry is angry with me while still here, living with me, now he's gone with Riddle, I don't know if….I can't live like this, Ron. Without him, I'm nothing, hell I'll be just another heartbroken despondent bitter man, full of hate. Sad, isn't it. How real loss only occurs when you lose something worth more than yourself."

Draco glanced away and shut his eyes tight, expression screwed in pain. As though it was some kind of nightmare, he couldn't wake up from.

Not seeing the expression from the other male. The words pierced Ron's heart like a stake and stung harder. Thankfully for many years, he'd learned how to master his emotion quite well, after all the beating he quite had himself from his lover and spent years hiding these facts from his best friend, he knew. His brow furrowed, face blank as he nodded toward the blonde which once more went unnoticed. He ignored the hurtful words and pretended to be interest on making something for the blonde given to the fact that it appeared as though the blond hadn't eaten.

"What if he realized that I'm no better but Riddle is. I'm sending him right into his arms, isn't it? The more I think about it, the more I'm becoming conscious about how careless and an ass I am, who's doing nothing but sending him right into the arrogant bastard's arms. I'll be the one regretting it at the end" Draco begun sombrely. "I wouldn't blame him if he falls for him, you know, I mean I'm the one sending him to Riddle. He's better at not hurting him, taking care of him than I am"

"Oh, please. Stop with the self pitying already. I've heard quite enough. Draco, for fucks sake!" Ron snapped out, angered more at himself than the other man. "Harry loves you. As much as I hate to say it and how much it hurts me which quite frankly it does, Harry loves you. No matter what upside downs you two seem to have. There is no way Harry would cheat on you with Tom. He chose you to marry, not Tom Riddle!"

"But what if he finally realizes that all he wants is to be with Riddle. He had Riddle first you know, before me waltzing in his life. I mean the man is a prince charming. Hell, He's got everything, fame, money, looks. What do I have apart from stupid paintings! It takes me days to figure out what Harry is feeling, days to know what Harry want, yet it only take a glance from the Bastard to know what Harry want, what he's feeling" Draco said bitterly. "And I may not like Riddle but even I can see his charms and flaws, how can Harry resist these aristocratic features. The man is unbelievably a righteous bastard with good looks,"

"Money and good looks is not all that is in life, Malfoy. You should know that by now." Ron sighed and winced again at the pain in his arm. When he gets home he will just take a pill and let it rest and nobody will notice.

Draco took a long frustrating sigh and continued not sensing his friend discomfort. "I hated him for that too, not just that but also because he seems to understand Harry, Ron. The two seemed to share that bond that I feel like an intruder. Whenever they are together, they're in their own little world, where the two only know what the other is feeling, sharing the same joke which I don't quite understand, I feel like I'm intruding in their private moment when he's around. Chuckling at each other, seeing only one another. Harry may not recognize it, but I know somehow he bears feeling for Riddle. He must have… He may as well be his husband."

The blonde grimaced in anger, his eyes darkened the more he expressed his thoughts. "He has a soft spot for the man. He seems to know Riddles dark days and happy days, what gets him down, what cheers him up and he's the only one who knows him truly, just as Riddle does. What do you think it makes me feel, trying to cheer my husband up but failing and Riddle cheering my husband up and making him smile. Everyone thinks they're supposed to be together, that they're destined to be together, that they're 'soulmates', according to that bitch in their work placement. Hell, Harry's parents think so as well. I'm just a second best in everything."

"Oh Draco" Ron's heart sunk in again at Draco's words, feeling incredibly sober, the resentment on Draco was too much, It looked like Draco had bottled up his feelings so much, until he was so full and couldn't help but explode. Ron could tell Draco had finally said what he was feeling and probably angry with himself. How long did the blond bottle all this up? He would never know. beside what should he do? he was just as much broken as his friend was. He wasn't on the list on department of good relationship advice.

"Listen, I know you two have problems that need solving out, probably. But I also know that Harry chose you, the eloquent smug artistic Malfoy than the conceited Prince Charming Riddle. Maybe he realized that despite these charms, Riddle is not admirable. You are. Harry fell in love with you, Draco not him. Don't you think if Harry wanted to be with Riddle, he would have been with him instead? I've never see anyone love so fully, so completely like Harry does to you."

"Ron, I know what I'm saying. I may be married to him and own his heart. But I know a piece of Harry will always belong to Riddle. I know it. The man owned Harry's mind and soul, fully"

Ron was taken aback at his words he didn't know what to say. He'd never been around Potter nor the famous Riddle much, but after that disaster night, part of him somehow believed that Draco may be right on that one. He felt incredibly jealous. It was always about Potter. Why can't Potter let him be. He have everything, two beautiful man at his side, caring for him while Ron stuck there in love with his ex, with a boyfriend who beat the crap out of him and Ron was always ashamed of himself.

"Maybe I should call him" Draco broke the unhappy moment. "I have to see if he's alright, wherever he is. If the bastard's not hurting my Harry" Draco pulled up the phone, already stared dialing a number. However Ron rushed in and took the cell off his hand.

"No, you can't! I know what we did was wrong, I feel guilty and you're majorly paying for it. But leave him alone to sort out his own feeling, once he's gotten over it. He'll call you. Trust me, I've been there, I know. He just needs sometime alone to think. Though if he still can't get over the fact that you made a mistake and you're desperate to get past it, that you regret it and that you want him back. If he can't realize that you're fighting hard for this marriage and that being with you is ten times worth being with someone as good looking and famous as Riddle, then he's thick Draco. I know he's angry and hurt right now, let him suck it up. Once he gets over the issues, he'll call." Ron told him calmly.

"What if he doesn't call? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore and asks for a divorce?"

"He wont, he loves you too much to divorce you, you think one mistake will make him walk out on you, I think not. Although if he does, then he's not worthy. You're a precious man to keep, Draco Malfoy" Ron said the last words with a broken tone, full of affection and adoration.

Draco stared at him for quite sometime and for the first time in four days, his lips curled up fondly. "Thank you, Ron. I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Well, go throw yourself across the bridge." Ron chuckled gently. Draco snorted and grinned up a little. The tense moment eased down a little. Draco went for an embrace but Ron dodged him for it. Draco frowned at Him

"Are you alright?" looking at him a little wary. Ron only sent him a reassuring smile before avoiding the man's intense gaze quickly. He didn't want Draco to find out about his trouble. The blond had a problem of his own to sort out too.

There was another pause a little too awkward for Ron's liking. He broke it by stating quietly. "You know what you said, it's not true. Harry would be with Tom if he wanted to. But he married you. He gave you his heart; he's a better man than me. He wasn't afraid, he still isn't. Afraid neither to love you nor to let you love him. You truly belong together."

Ron heart stung bitterly again. He decided to spare the moment, by walking into the kitchen to make the blonde something to eat instead, for awhile he stayed in the room, closing his eyes, inhaling a breath, calming his pounding heart. Not wanting to break further in front of his ex. It was bad enough, listening to his ex speaking about his lover so fondly, with that endearing tone instead of him, shattering his heart into tiny pieces; it was bad enough that his ex was married and miserable because his lover left him. And Ron will never have that, ever again, someone to love him so sincerely, so unconditionally. He had it, he thrown it away and now karma got him back with a homophobic man-beater of a boyfriend. God, his back and hand was hurting him too much. Ron wanted to go crawl down and cry, at the pain of the torture he had and the misery of his ex over his husband.

The truths hurt more than being cut by a sharp dagger. Being there knowing that it would not work anymore, trying to get over his ex but failing, was too much. He wanted to ease the pain

Pulling his mask back on, he returned back to his ex with a plate full of sandwiches a favourite of the Blondes.

As he placed the plate on the table, the blonde haired male pushed the plate away, screwing his face in a sickening way. "I'm not hungry"

"You need to eat something, Draco. You've been starving yourself for four days, at least put something inside." Ron sighed heavily

"No!" Draco shook his head, like a stubborn child, he placed his head suddenly on the arm of the couch, snuggling himself on the sweater and his eyes fixated on the telephone.

Ron's jealousy intensified and he eyed the fabric in distaste. It would have been better if that sweater was his that Draco was snuggling against.

_Damn it, Ron. Get over him. For god sake, it won't work anymore_. Ron snarled at himself. Then sighed again, But_ I still love him. It hurt knowing that he's feeling guilty for kissing me. It pained me seeing him so lost, truly especially when it's not about me but him of all people_.

"Does he see it as such?" Draco muttered too softly to be heard.

"What?" Ron snapped out of his own thought. "What do you mean?"

"You said I'm worth more than Riddle, that we belong together but does Harry see it like that" Draco repeated. Trying to keep his voice from breaking into sobs, he had been doing that for the past two days.

Yes he was that pathetic, but could you blame him. At least it was better than thinking about committing suicide or worse, puking his guts out.

"If he doesn't then I say, he's an idiot. You're much more, Draco. _Much more_" Ron whispered the last word adorably.

Draco kept on gazing at the phone, not feeling intense eyes staring back at him, full of longing, then as soon as Draco eyes went to him, Ron glanced away and blushed.

"You know I never tell you the full truth about why I was mean to Harry back then or why I broke up with you." Ron started.

"Listen. I don't think it's a good time to start with all the past drama. It's a memory long forgiven. I moved on from it, I think you should do the same. You've apologized for it many times, I don't think I have enough rage in me to resent you still. Clearly you know I'm not really in the right state of mind right now but….Why hasn't he called?" Draco glared at the phone again.

The whole action aggravated Weasley further.

"This is important, Draco" Ron retorted, in a more loud and heated tone than normal. "I want to let it off my chest, you know"

Draco looked at him bizarrely. "Okay"

Ron stayed mute for a short moment, taking a breather, trying to ease down the nervousness and anxiety inside him.

His eyes looked up at the other male on the couch, full of emotions. "I never meant to hurt you"

"Well, clearly you did and I got over it" Draco told him, he didn't mean his voice to come out unkind but it did.

"I was young, jealous and stupid but I've learned from my mistake now. At first, I thought that you'd see me as I am, this nobody who does nothing, this helpless slow dumbass and then find someone else. But then when I start feeling so deep, I didn't want you to break my heart first, I couldn't handle it. I thought perhaps if you realize that I'm not good enough, and you'll start to date someone else. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to save you from the trouble, you know."

"You're not making any sense" Draco stared in perplex. "I didn't care if you're an idiot or too slow or dumb but I loved you for who you were, Ronald. Yet it wasn't good enough, maybe it was better, maybe we weren't meant to be together."

"Maybe or maybe I was blind and clueless but now I've realized my stupidity." Ron told him, his eyes gazing into his ex's eyes deeply, putting all his emotions to his words. "It's not that we weren't meant to be together, I just think that we were just not ready for forever. We weren't meant to last."

"Oh, well. Perhaps, all I needed was a broken heart to realize that something even better is right in front of my eyes, just waiting to be found. Harry" Draco smiled fondly as he muttered his lover's name.

"Yeah" Ron whispered brokenly. "But then again, sometimes it was better to be alone. So that no one can hurt me that way"

"So, was that the reason you hurt me first. Is that it?...But, why?" Draco asked, his eyes fixed on him, looking for an answer.

"I did it for you, before you finally figured out that I was not worthy and broke my heart." Ron's eyes glanced away, fighting the tears; however one single drop cooled down one of his cheeks. "But I didn't realize, _it will hurt more in the future than that time. How stupid was I_?"

"Ron..." Draco spoke softly, not knowing how to finish.

"Just let me finish, alright." Ron said. "At first, I liked Harry, but then since that day, I introduced myself to him at kindergarten, he rejected me but talked to you and befriends you. He allowed you to play with his toys not me. I got angry, hurt and jealous. Not just that but once we got to secondary school, you were always fascinated with him but you couldn't because of me. Because you didn't want to hurt me."

"What do you think? I was stuck with you. My bestfriend _hate_d him; I didn't want to speak with my closest friends rival. I hated him just because you did, just because you told me too. Just Because…."

"You didn't want to upset me, you did what you thought would please me. Even though I didn't ask you too, but you did it for me." Ron finished it for him.

"I wasn't fascinated with him, you know. I just wanted to understand why you hated him that much." Draco explained it to him. He tried to move toward the red haired but Ron somehow managed to move away, or limp a little away from him.

"I don't know. As I said I was jealous. It sounds silly and foolish right now as I think about it. But back then, you were the most important person in my life, Draco, you still are. And seeing you trying to befriend him, angered me. I mean I was thinking, Harry doesn't like me. What if you two got together and Harry warned you to stay away from me, I'll be alone and our friendship would just fade away like that and I won't be the most precious person in your life anymore."

"I married Harry, Ron and yet you still are one of the most precious people in my life." Draco told him.

"Now I understand that." Ron rubbed his hand heavily on his face in exasperation. "I didn't know what to do, I panicked, especially after I saw the two of you in the library, laughing at some jokes, I felt like I wasn't related. That's why I started with the rumour that he had both parts, male and female gender."

"You started it. I thought it was Mulciber." Draco's eyes widened in horror at what his friend was telling him.

"I was the one who mentioned it to Mulciber once after coach Dippet let us off from training." Ron said, his eyes not wanting to meet the other males. He was ashamed enough for what he did. "And I was the one who ran over his little dog with my brother's bike. Your father knew it was me, but I begged him to side with me and since he had his own issues with the Potters, it seemed the best idea at the time. But the worse thing, I ever did, was taking his friend away. Pushing the one true friend, he had. Oliver Wood. I told him that Harry was gay and had feelings for him. You know how much the guy was a closeted homophobic, he freaked out."

"What! I can't believe you. I can't believe you did this to him. After all this time, I stuck with you, thinking that he was the one causing trouble, blaming him for trying to dump all of this stuff on you. You seemed so innocent back then. I thought just maybe, Harry was lying since he expressed very clearly his hatred for you; he was trying to get you in trouble. After all this time, it was you who was the one..." Draco said in disgust. "After all I have done nothing but side with you. It's mortifying."

"I know. I'm sorry. You must understand I was jealous and you liked him. I panicked; I didn't know what to do. So I thought if I did this, you'd be with me."

"Of course, stupid of me, Letting you lie to me, manipulate me. So blinded by my own crush, that Ronald Weasley was cool. I was in love with you at that time Ron, of course anything you did would seem cool. I wouldn't believe that you'd be the person behind all that hurt." Draco snarled out at him. "We harassed him, emotionally, physically, we bullied him, we made him miserable, we took away the only friend he had, and you killed his puppy. Now, I understand why the man didn't want to see you ever again in his life."

"I'm sorry" Ron sobbed. His heart was killing him. He only had Draco

"I don't care." Draco scowled disgustedly at him. "In fact, if anyone you should apologize to, it's Harry. I wondered if he would ever forgive you for what you've done. Unbelievable"

"Draco… _please_" Ron tried to touch the man but said blonde flinched away from him and turned his head away.

"You disgust me. I don't want to see you ever again. Get out of my house." Draco hissed. He knew he sounded harsh and overboard. What Ron did was a long time ago but he couldn't help it. Mainly when he thought about how long he had stuck with this boy when he was doing that sort of thing, bullying Harry, mistreating him and not once did he think about Harry's side, only blaming his lover for not getting over the past even after he married the man.

He felt horrible and appalled at his actions. How could he. And he wondered why Tom was better than him. Seriously.

"Draco…" Ron began again, eyes glazed with tears.

"I thought, I told you to get out. Just go. Don't come back ever. I don't want to see you anymore, in my house. Stay away from me and Harry, you understand." Ron's face dropped at his words, Draco was not even relieved at hurting the man further than he already was.

"I'll go. But remember, I'm sorry for what I've done. I regret it and I pay for it every single day of my life. Draco. I truly am sorry. Just don't let my mistakes…our mistakes ruin your marriage, Draco. What you two have is amazing. Don't let it split away like that. Many people are not lucky to have a chance to love like that, you do. Just don't ruin it because of _me_." Then the red haired man walked out, closing the front door behind him. As the door slammed behind him. Ron winced again at the twinge of pain in his arm. He managed not to limp and walk back to the broken home of the man who still hated his guts. He hope there is no more beating waiting for him at home this time.

Back inside the house, Draco curled himself on the couch and let tears cooled noiselessly down. Feeling terribly horrible at what happened. He was so cloud with hurt, anger, pain and betrayal that he didn't notice the agony in his friend's eyes nor the limp way his friend was walking. He was too absorbed by his own problem. Oh if he knew.

XXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
